


I'm Your Shield

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven), theblackadder



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Masturbation in Shower, Police, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sexual Violence, Table Sex, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 82,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackadder/pseuds/theblackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Magnus Martinsson (as portrayed by Tom Hiddleston) and a young woman fresh out of the academy. He notices she's struggling to find her footing in the Ystad police department and decides to try and help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every Tuesday afternoon Detective Magnus Martinsson comes to the shooting range to fire a few hundred rounds at targets practicing his aim. You’ve been coming to the same Shooting Range for weeks having just graduated from the police academy and were transferred to the station where Magnus is stationed. Around this time of day it’s only just the two of you on the range.

You can’t help but admire and be a little jealous at his dead on aim with every shot, it seemed as though he always hit the target dead center at the heart or at the head. You aren’t a terrible shot yourself, but you become more and more frustrated that you can’t hit the target as accurately as Detective Martinsson.

Without your knowing it, Magnus has noticed you as well since the day you first arrived at the station. He’d been watching your progress on the range but had yet to introduce himself. Seeing that you’re struggling with your shooting, he finally decides that if you wanted them he had a few tips to help you.

The standard police issue 9mm Walther kicks. You feel the recoil down into your forearms and that fucking barrel tips up again. You growl in frustration and slam the handgun down. You jerk the ear protection and the shooting glasses off and drop them disgustedly on top of the gun. You place your hands on your hips and turn away. Taking deep breaths to calm yourself, turning away from the stand.

“You’re anticipating the recoil.” You turn seeing Detective Martinsson standing next to the station divider. He smiles a little seeing the embarrassed look on your face, “It makes you jerk the gun before the shot is fired.”

You turn picking up your gun looking at it never having realized or guessed that was what you were doing. It was still loaded so you were careful to keep the barrel pointing down the range away from you and Magnus. “I’m holding it the way they taught us in the academy.”

“That may be, but sometimes you have to adjust it for you personally. Here.” He takes the gun motioning for you to put your protective gear back on. You put on the ear muffs back on and your glasses. “Now, fire your gun like you normally fire it.” He says handing you back the handgun.

Oh this was humiliating. You turn towards the target taking aim and firing the weapon. You hit the figure on the target but had it been a real person it would have been a graze at best. 

“Did you feel it?” He says, “The way the muzzle jerked?” You give a nod looking at your hands. “Try holding it this way.” He moves your left hand to cup the bottom of your right, and wraps your index finger around the trigger guard. “Now, hold it steady.” He stands behind you wrapping his arms around you covering your hands with his on the gun. “Aim. And fire.” He pulls the trigger and you hit dead center of the head target. He smiles releasing you. “Try it again.” He says standing back crossing his arms.

Remembering his advice you take aim at the heart marking on the target and fire hitting it dead center as well. “Oh my god.” You say looking at the gun in your hand, “That seems . . . that seems so easy.” You aim and fire hitting dead center again. You can’t help but grin. “How did you know how to do that?”

“I had the same problem when I first came out of the academy. Because of the recoil of these models you develop the bad habit of anticipating the kick back and it screws with your aim.” He explains.

You empty the mag into the target sheet, steadily moving between the heart and the head every few shots.

You take off the protective gear. Turning to him, you can't hide the pride from your smile. "Thank you. That was unbelievably frustrating." You remove the protective gear. "Can I buy you lunch to say thank you?"

"Oh that's not necessary. I just wanted to help."

“Well, thank you." You tuck your hair behind your ear and turn back to the stand. You crouch down to pick up your brass. You keep glancing over at Magnus as he continues shooting. He was one of the few who hadn't given you shit for being a female cop. You hang up the ear protection after cleaning it, tucking the shooting glasses on your collar. Casting one final glance over your shoulder, he happens to look your way. You smile then exit the range.

"I saw that."

"What?"

Your friend Becky nudges you. "I saw you flirt with Martinsson."

Your cheeks tinge pink. "A smile does not dictate flirting."

"Okay. Whatever." Becky links her arm with yours. "Take me to lunch. I have to tell you about my new partner."

~*~

Sitting at the local fast food dive you and Becky eat your lunch. “So how’s things on your side of the precinct?”

“Not too bad.” You said with a sigh. “Frustrating sometimes. Sort of a tight nit group that works together, and being the new kid on the block is always basically making yourself cannon fodder wherever you go.”

“Giving you crap about being a female cop?” Becky says taking a drink of her lemonade. “That’s not new babe. No matter how much they say it, it’s not going to go away either. Human nature.”

You smile a little, “Detective Martinsson doesn’t do that stuff.”

“Of course he doesn’t, he’s the low man on that totem pole. Be like a Freshman picking on another Freshman.” She says.

“What do you mean? He’s one of the detectives? Isn’t he?” You question.

“Yeah, sort of. But Wallander is the Senior Detective and unless he gets shot in the head or quits Martinsson isn’t going to move anywhere.” You frown looking at her. She knew better then to talk about fellow police officers like that. Even if they were annoying, or moody, or massive drama queens. “Sorry.”

“So what’s this about your new partner? Good? Bad? Babysitting?” You ask taking a bite of your hamburger.

"Girl, he's a year away from retirement. We sit in the squad car and watch traffic lights." She takes a bite of her burger. "I haven't made a collar in two months. I've heard more stories about his grandkids and his heyday than from my grandparents. "

"Giving you shit for being a woman though?"

"No. But it's boring as shit."

"How's tricks?" You mop up ketchup with your fries.

"Fucking nothing. Since Gavin left. And fuck him. You?"

"Nothing either." But Martinsson had the kind of curls you wanted to pull.

~*~

You adjusted your purse over your shoulder. Your gaze flicks to Magnus's empty desk. You bite your bottom lip. Thankfully he wasn't there. You'd have made a stupid mistake of asking out another cop. In the squad room. Now to head home and feed your fish. At least you didn't have a cat. That might make the whole situation a lot depressing.

~*~

Friday afternoons you had hand to hand combat training at the gym. You absolutely hated it for two reasons. One was that you had to wear very unflattering and hot sweat clothes. Two because you were apparently stronger then you looked and managed to hurt people without meaning to being overly enthusiastic and good at it.

You, Becky and others were sitting on the mats listening to the instructor explain something or other that you already knew.

“On your feet officer.” You frown seeing the instructor was indicating you.

“Oh come on, I went last week.” You pointed to Becky who wrinkles her nose at you.

“Front and center.” Your head drops back before you drag yourself reluctantly up off the floor and walk over next to the instructor. “Now, the pressure points you want to hit, are here and here.” You hold your arms out as he points at them on you. “Also if you hit here, here, or here, your opponent will lose their center of balance and fall to the floor giving you the advantage.”

“Or you could just hit them with your taser or shoot them in the knee.” You mumble under your breath. The others sitting around on the floor giggle and snicker.

“What was that officer?” The instructor says.

You paint on a forced smile, “You’re absolutely right sir.”

“Good. Then why don’t we have you pair up and demonstrate today’s lesson?” You roll your eyes and throw up your hands looking at the group wondering who this week’s poor shmuck was. However, rather than one of your fellow classmates getting up your suddenly grabbed from behind with an arm around your neck and another around your middle.

“HEY!” You yell reaching up and grabbing the arm that was strangling you. This one was strong, much stronger then you were used to. You were lifted off the floor and your feet kicked in the air as your breathing is being cut off at your throat. You grit your teeth and press your thumb into the pressure point on the wrist causing the arm around your throat to loosen and you drop back to the floor on your feet. Instantly you bring your elbow back just under the sternum on the ribcage before stomping on the instep. However you assailants free hand comes up and raps you a good one in the lower back over your kidney.

It really fucking hurt, “Son of a . . . .” You were starting to get angry now and the instructor started to quickly approach seeing that you were about to lose your temper which is when accidents had happened in the past. You spin around kneeing him in the gut knocking his wind out the rest of the way, before twisting around underneath his arm and flipping him over your back onto the ground, at once dropping your knee to his chest pinning him there getting ready to punch him in the face. You stop cold your eyes going wide starring at Detective Martinsson.

Magnus takes advantage of your hesitation and grabs your able, pulling your leg out from your under you. He rolls you onto your back. You fight past the surprise to continue the do he's on his back. He does the same but before you can do it, he drops his knees between your legs and presses his forearm into your throat.

The instructor pulls up short. "Well I think we've found someone who's sheer body mass makes him a decent sparring partner. So." He claps. "Until you can figure out how to beat him despite his greater size, you two will be pairing up."

Magnus let's you up and sits back on your heels. "Hi again."

"Hi." You sit up and lean your elbows onto your knees. "You're lucky."

"Why's that?"

"I didn't know it was you." He frowns. "If I had, I wouldn't have been surprised. I wouldn't have pulled my punch."

He shrugs. "But you didn't."

"Yea, yea." You pop up and start for the showers.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help." He jumps up and chases after you.

"Look, I appreciate the advice-"

"I don't think you do. You're a rookie. And a female. And you're good at your job. That just pisses the good ol' boys club off to no end. So cool the attitude before someone other than me takes you down a peg or two."

~*~

Your wet hair is pulled back in a ponytail. The jeans hug your hips, ass and thighs. The soft jersey tee proclaims you're a top finisher in the annual cadet obstacle race. Becky waves you over to the table with her partner and his son. You drop into the chair.

The waitress sets your regular bottled beer in front of you "Hi again." You cut your first drink short as you look to the side and inexplicably at Martinsson's crotch. You glance at Becky and raise an eyebrow then look up to his face.

"Hi."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"I have one." You gesture at him with the beer.

"Can I buy your next one then?" You shrug.

"Magnus, old boy, have a seat!" Becky's partner kicks out the chair next to you. Great, just great. He sits down and leans back.

Magnus orders a drink waving to your beer indicating the server should bring another one. You arch a brow slightly before taking another sip of your beer. “By way of a peace offering.” He says sincerely. “The instructor told me after why you weren’t very happy about being chosen to spar today.”

“You’d think the lesson would have been learned after the first broken arm.” You say with a sigh.

“Because you lose your temper. I’ve only sparred with you once and I already can see that.” He says honestly.

You put your beer down starring at him, “Was I supposed to be happy about that cheap kidney shot?”

“I barely tapped you.” He unbuttons his sleeve before rolling it up showing you the black and blue bruise you’d left on his arm from hitting the pressure point. “Pretty sure I didn’t leave you wish one of these little beauties on your arm.”

“Well maybe it’s not a good strategy for demonstrations in class, but it’s probably handy to have out in the field.” You say picking up your beer again.

“Not always. If you don’t keep a clear head and stay focused someone who’s angrier and more in control then you are is going to get the upper hand.” He warned as the waiter came back putting his drink down in front of him, and placing the full bottle he’d ordered for you next to you.

“Then we go back to my original observation that it would just be easier to hit them with a taser or shoot them in the knee.” You say seriously. “Doesn’t require getting in close enough for hand to hand combat.” You finish your beer and stare at him for a moment before sighing and picking up the one he’d just gotten you.

“Fair enough.” He sips from his drink, “As long as you can hit your target.”

Becky arched a brow as it seemed like Magnus was purposely poking the bear. You would think someone would realize it was best not to do that. “I hit what I shoot at.” You say narrowing your eyes at him.

“Now you do.” He says looking at you slyly taking another drink. Apparently he had noticed you on the shooting range more than once. You weren’t sure of that until now. Seeing the way you’re glaring at him he sets down his drink leaning forward towards you across the table, “Look. I know it can be hard being fresh out of the academy being thrown head first into the pool. I’m also not unaware how hard it can be when you’re the new one in the precinct. Is it really such a bad thing to have someone whose been there for a couple of years offering you a hand when they can?”

“I don’t need help. I need people to back off and let me do my job.” You snap. Magnus realized that when he turned you down when you offered to treat him to a meal at the shooting range might have given you the impression he was less then concerned with or interested in you and that he was just another one of the misogynists that had been giving you hell since day one. You down the last of the beer before putting a $10 on the table paying for your drink. “I have to go. Thanks for the beer.” With that you get up and head out.

Once in the parking lot you sigh and lean against the wall of the building punching it hard enough that it broke the skin on your knuckles causing your hand to bleed. You were beyond frustrated with everything, things weren’t as you expected they would be once you got out of the academy. They teach every one about equality and that officers weren’t male or female they were all the same. But when you got into the force, it seemed like you were taken back to the dark ages. Closing your eyes you rest your head against the wall hitting it again with your bloody hand.

~*~

Becky drops down at your desk. "Hey, killer. Whoa, what'd you do to your hand?" She grabs it and pulls it to her.

"Hey back off." You jerk your hand back.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Liar." You glare at each other.

"Fine. I had a fight with a brick wall."

"You lost your temper again." You drop your pen in your desk. "Look, hot stuff. Speaking as a fellow vagina, you're being way too hard on Martinsson. He's just trying to help."

"You said it yourself. He's low man on the totem pole."

Becky picks at the bandage on your hand. "Maybe I was wrong."

"No, I think you're right. But I've got reports to file." You left the desk and the papers you'd been working on.

You want to believe Martinsson actually cares. But honestly, it just feels like another rooster trying to get the hens in line.

Speaking of the cock, you nearly run into him at the coffee pot. "Hi again."

"Hi." He sips his coffee and burns his lips.

"Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Fabulous." You finish adding the sugar and creamer until it's super light and sweet. You leave before he can continue the conversation.

Your partner, a typical good ol' boy, hands you your hat. "Let's go. We've done enough paperwork for now." He sees the bandages in your hand. "Hurt yourself in training again?"

"Nope."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

You follow him to the squad car. This was going to be a long shift.

~*~

Sitting in the chief’s office you lean forward covering your face with your hands. Finally the door opens and the chief comes in and you instantly stand. “Look, I can explain what happened . . .”

“Sit down.” He says sternly tossing the report onto his desk. You fall silent and sit back down. “According to the report, you broke protocols, you didn’t identify yourself, and the man you shot was unarmed!”

“That isn’t true!” You exclaim. “That isn’t what happened!”

“Your partner is in the hospital now because of you, and I doubt very much he’ll be returning to work any time soon IF he returns at all.” He leans forward his hands on his desk staring you down. “The one rule that everyone knows and don’t usually need to be taught is that you have your partners back. ALWAYS. You really dropped the ball with it and now we have a shooting on our hands and an officer down.”

“He wouldn’t let me go with him, he made me stay in the hall to cover him! I told him that was against . . . . this isn’t my fault. If I didn’t get to him when I did then he would have been dead, not just injured! He’d have a broken bottle stuck in his throat!. . . . why don’t . . . why are you accusing me of this?” You ask in disbelief.

“I don’t want to hear it!” He shouts at you causing you to fall silent again. You can feel a knot in your throat hardly able to breathe or bite back the tears. “Usually, this would result in a suspension if not a flat out dismissal. However, I’m incredibly shorthanded right now. We have officers out on ‘maternity’ leave, we have others out sick, we have still more that are injured and can’t come in. I can’t afford to even suspend you! So guess what, your riding a desk until this can be investigated further. Then we’ll decide where it goes from there.” You start to say something further in your defense but he still doesn’t seem to want to hear a word you have to say, “Dismissed!”

You clinch your jaw refusing to break down and stand before leaving his office. This was a nightmare. It was your ‘partner’ that didn’t follow protocol, who was the one being reckless. You saved his ass from being carved up into filets and were now being punished for it.

Becky heard what had happened and tried to catch up with you, “Are you okay? Honey? Talk to me.” She says stepping in front of you to stop your retreat. You didn’t know how long you could keep up this somewhat brave face.

“Not now, Becky. Just . . . not now. I’m fine okay?” You push past her and retreat to the bathroom at the back of the building. You slam the door closed and pull the lock, leaning against the wall trying to breathe. You cover your mouth with your hand still trying not to let the wave of emotion over take you, but it was too strong and you’d been trying to hold it back all day. You slide down to the floor against the wall your knees pulled up to your chest as you lower your head against them. You saved someone’s life, someone who was being extremely foolish and careless with their own life and yours as well. Yet it seemed no good deed went unpunished as it seemed like it could very well end your career when it had just begun.

The tears eventually dried up. You splashed water on your face and looked at yourself in the mirror. No one had asked if you were alright but Becky. You had a nice bruise forming on the side of your face. Your lip was cut and your knuckles were bruised and bloody. The blood under your nails belonged to your partner. "Dammit Dax" You tried to scrub his life from under your nails, hissing in frustrated pain. "I feel like fucking Lady Macbeth."

~*~

The heavy bag swayed back in your direction. You'd wrapped your knuckles and slipped on a pair of gloves. Five Finger Death Punch was your only company in the gym this late. All the other officers off shift had gone home.

You pound the bag. Each punch reverberates up your arm. You didn't know you were crying until you couldn't breathe. When you could breathe, the first breath sucked in came out in a scream. Anger, frustration, grief. Why? Why? If Dax didn't make it through the night, your career was pretty much over. No one would partner with you. No one would trust you. The truth would die with him.

You gulp in air to compose yourself. "Hi again."

Detective Martinsson stands off to the side of the mat. His hands are wrapped and gloved.

"Hi."

"I heard."

"Everyone's fucking heard. I'm a fucking pariah."

"I also heard it wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't but no one wants to listen. Especially the chief."

You turn back to the bag. He moves around to hold it. You drive your fist into and through the bag. You could punch harder with him holding it.

"What do you expect? Dax and the chief go way back. They were actually partners briefly before the chief started his rise through the ranks."

"I'd expect him of all people to want the truth."

"He's upset. Once Dax makes it through the night, he might be more willing to listen."

"This fucking sucks." He doesn't respond.

"Come on. Onto the mat." He grabs your elbow and drags you to the hand-to-hand area. He wastes no time, twisting your arm behind your back. He avoids your elbow and your attempt at a head butt. He cranks your arm but you bite back your cry. You hook your foot behind his ankle. You both fall, landing on his back.

Twisting your grip, you take hold of his wrist and pull him into an arm bar. He taps.

"Why'd you give up?"

"That's my shooting arm." You understand not wanting to risk injury to your gun hand on a spar.

~*~

That was just what you needed. Magnus sat across the table with a matching bruise. You'd gotten him with an elbow in one of your spars. The waitress brings your beers and takes your order. At Magnus's suggestion, you'd foregone the usual local cop bar. Opting for an all night diner instead.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you doing this?"

He swallows and sets he bottle down. "You're a good cop. A bit hot headed and egotistical but good." You frown but appreciate his honesty.

“I have anger management issues.” You admit taking a drink of your beer. It was hard finding how attractive he was to you. Something about his curly blonde hair, and his bright eyed intelligence that seemed to shine as he always made eye contact whenever he spoke. When the two of you would spar, there was definitely arousal on both sides. “At least that’s what they told me in the academy when they made me attend the classes.”

“That’s pretty obvious when we spar darling. You lose your temper and end up hurting people when you don’t mean too.” You sigh putting down your beer. He can see that even talking about that agitated you and he didn’t want you to take off again like you did the other day. Magnus was painfully attracted to you as well, finding you incredibly beautiful and very intriguing. But given the situation, it wasn’t really a dating scenario. “Everyone gets angry and anyone who says they’ve never lost their temper is a liar. But in our line of work, you have to learn how to control it better. Find a healthier outlet.”

“I can keep it in check, I’m a grownup I have that ability. The only time I really get upset is when someone takes cheap shots during practice.” You still hadn’t forgotten the kidney shot he hit you with that set you off.

“But all of these instances go into your records. Then when things that happen to all of us sooner or later in the line of duty, like your having to discharge your weapon at an assailant, can be used against you.” He cautions.

You shake your head, “No one is crying over the murdering junkie that was using a broken glass bottle to carve up my partner. They’re all upset about Dax, and his getting hurt wasn’t even my fault.”

“Maybe, maybe not. But the media is always looking and waiting for us to screw up so they can smear our image just a little more this week then they did last week. If they decide they want to crucify someone, you’ve already been chosen as the scapegoat.” Magnus explains.

Okay, now whatever calm you had found from throwing down with him earlier was now leaving.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I saved his life!” You exclaim. Before he can say anything you grab your coat storming out of the diner. Magnus quickly pulls out a $20 putting it on the table hurrying to catch up with you.

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. You can’t just walk away from things when they get difficult.” He says keeping your quick pace.

“I’m walking away from ‘adding more incidents to my records’.” You quote him sarcastically.

“And you can’t keep using that as an excuse every time you find yourself facing something unpleasant.” Reaching out he catches your arm to stop you.

Without even thinking about it you turn landing your elbow in his stomach. Yet he’d been anticipating this and tightened his muscles deflecting the blow. Grabbing your shoulder he turns you away pushing you causing you to lose your balance. Your jaw clinches as your anger flares and you spin around throwing a punch directly at his face.

However he grabs your wrist and backhands you, but not nearly as hard as he could have. Your eyes flash, “BASTARD!” You yell bringing your knee up landing it squarely in his thigh then punching him in the stomach, before bringing your fist against his face. He jerks back so you barely tap him before he shoves you back again.

You start to regain your balance, but he quickly reaches out grabbing you by the front of your shirt slamming you against the brick wall. You gasp sharply preparing to attack him again. However his hands clamp tighter around the front of your shirt shoving you against the wall before he leans down capturing your lips in a ferocious kiss.

You were still angry and struggle for a second, but at the same time your entire body seemed to shift from wanting to pound his face into the floor to wanting to ravage him. Even worse, wanting him to ravage you. Closing your eyes you kiss him back just as fiercely, your arm wrapping around his neck. His hands move down your sides around to clinch your buttocks as his body presses against you, sliding his knee between your thighs practically lifting you from the ground. You groan slightly, not being able to get close enough and wrap your leg around his thigh. Your body rubbing desperately against his.

His knee grinds into your softness. His teeth bite down on your cut lip, spiking the kiss with your blood. You cry out and come back into yourself. You shove him off. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

You shove him again. He shoves you back. Clinching your fist, you slap him. With a feral growl, he slams you back into the wall. His mouth is on yours again, his body pinning you to the wall. The side of his hip presses into you like his knee did. He sucks on your bottom lip, tasty the coppery bitter sweetness of your blood.

"Hey! What's going on over there?"

A couple from the bar stand under the streetlight. "Are you ok, miss?"

"I'm fine."

"Is he bothering you? Want us to call the cops?"

You look at Magnus and giggle. "Sir, we are the cops."

Your fingers dance down his arm to his hand. He looks down at you. Breathless in anticipation, he follows your lead to your car. "I can walk away. I can see you the precinct tomorrow."

You push your back against the car. Grabbing his shirt to jerk his body against yours, your mouth hovers under his. "You can. But you won't."

He closes the distance to suck upon your cut lip. "Your place or mine then?"

"Mine is about five blocks from here."

"Yours it is then. Get in."

~*~

This is where you live?” Magnus asks standing behind you as you open the door.

“Yeah. Fresh out of the academy remember? Currently living paycheck to paycheck.” Stepping in you flip on the light tossing your keys down as he comes in and closes the door. You reach for your side arm to put it down as well, but sigh realizing it had been taken from you after the shooting. “Not allergic to cats, are you?”

“No. No. Not that I’m aware of.” He says as you turn on another light and walk into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Pulling out a beer you hold it out to him offering him one, “Thanks.” He says taking it. You take one out for yourself before opening it and taking a sip.

“It looks like it should be condemned but believe it or not I know where everything is. Organized chaos. Have more important things to do and to worry about then cleaning.” Kicking off your shoes you take another drink of your beer.

“You could always get someone in.” He says opening his beer as well and drinking.

“I could. But I’d rather eat and pay my rent. So you’ve been in the department for a few years, what does your place look like?” You question.

“Not that much different.” He says as you both walk into the living room sitting down on the couch as he sits beside you. “More floor space, probably.” He says looking over the clutter. You shrug and take another drink. “Look, what we were talking about at the diner . . . I didn’t mean to upset you. Really. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation. I know that it won’t make you feel any better, but you aren’t the first person this has happened to. There’s always internal investigation when an officer has to use their weapon.”

“Everyone get made a desk jockey too do they?” You say giving him a look.

“It won’t be very long. As soon as Dax gets better, everyone will calm down and take a breath.” He reassures you.

With a sigh you rub your eyes slightly leaning back, “You ever have to shoot someone in the line of duty?”

Magnus is quiet a moment before he nods, “Yes. I have.”

“To protect, to save someone else? Another police officer?” You ask.

He pauses before answering again, “Yes.”

“Did you kill them?” He nods.“And what happened to you? Threats? Investigation? Probation?”

He sighs leaning forward his elbows on his knees as he holds his beer in his hands. This time he doesn’t answer right away. After a moment he looks at you, “No.”

You scoff as your eyes darken looking at him. “Then excuse my bluntness, but you’re just talking out your ass then, aren’t you.” You slam your beer down on the table standing from the couch.

“The circumstances weren’t the same. The officer I was covering, detective Wallander, wasn’t hurt or injured severely.” He put his own beer down immediately getting up and following after you. “That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m talking about or that I can’t help you.”

“How?” You stop dead in your tracks turning back around looking at him. “How in the hell do you think you can help me?” He takes a step towards you but you reach up shoving him back. Feeling yourself growing angry again he was standing way to damn close.

“Ugh, you have GOT to learn to control your temper!” His voice rising as your attitude was starting to frustrate him. “I’m just trying to talk to you, have a normal conversation and then this starts up again!”

“If you don’t like my ‘attitude’ then quit fucking following me!” You roar.

“Your ‘attitude’ is what is going to get you kicked off the force. You’re incredibly talented, strong, and brilliant but if you can’t keep your temper in check no one is going to want to work with you or give you a break.” He hollers back. “And in these situations, in this line of work you need people to be on your side!”

“That is BULLSHIT Magnus! Complete and utter bullshit! All of this political, popularity contest garbage somehow escapes what they teach you in the academy! Someone is dropping the ball between school and the force and its people like me, and Becky, and others who have to pay the fucking price!” This was ridiculous.

“I never said it was right, or that I agree with it, but it is what it is and right now there is no changing that!” He shouts back at you.

You grit your teeth, “Just go away! Go back to wherever you crawled out of and leave me alone!” You start to shove him back again however he smacks your wrists knocking your arms away. Gritting your teeth you lunge forward clawing towards his face with your fingernails. This time he catches your wrists spinning you around crossing and twisting your arms across your chest effectively disabling you.

“There is a reason they paired us up in class, don’t think for a moment that because I’ve been pulling my punches that you are more advanced than me.” He warns. “You were complaining about cheap shots, but I promise if you take one more at me we’re going to have a problem.” You struggle another moment before realizing you weren’t going to be able to get free and slowly your struggles stop. “Are you done? Or should we get out the pads and just go at it before one or both of us is occupying the bed next to Dax?”

You smirk. "Go at it, eh?"

"Yes well maybe I -" You used his voice to see how close he was the back of your head. Close enough. One quick jerk and the back of your head connects with his nose. You hear a crunch. "Fuck!"

He lets go, shoving you into the wall. His hands immediately go to his face. "Fuck!" Blood marks his mouth in a triangular spray.

You place your hands on your hips, cocking them to the side.

"And on that note, I think you should leave."

He looks from his bloody hands to your smirking face. "You broke my fucking nose."

"Yes well." You blink your eyes just a little bit longer than usual. He shoulders you into the wall, his arm at your throat. His legs spread between yours so you can't get a grip to lash out without choking yourself on his arm.

"I told you. One more cheap shot and we'd have a problem." He presses up and in just a bit. You lean up in an attempt to let off the pressure. "You're proving them right by acting like a spoiled child. You give them all the ammunition they need to take you down. Becky and I are the only allies you have in that station house."

Despite himself and the throbbing ache of his broken nose, your body pressed against is having the desired effect that any man and woman pressed together would have. With his arm in your throat, you can't get the air to bitch at him. "Becky and I are your only allies. Everyone else thinks you're a cocky cunt. They'll believe the accident was your fault because they just-don't-like-you."

He lets you go. You drop forward, gasping for breath. You will not cry. You will not fucking cry. Instead, you yell and lunge for him. He catches you and carries you backwards into your bedroom, slamming you down on the bed.

"This is insane. And ridiculous." You scramble to sit up but instead of pouncing on you and committing the one crime every woman fears, he stands at the edge of your bed, seething. "I want to fight you. And fuck you. And tell you to go fuck yourself." His fists clench and relax.

"Ditto."

He takes a step back. "I think I should leave. I'll just get a cab back to the bar."

This was such a weird and insane situation. How could you want to screw someone that you sort of, at this moment, absolutely hated. When he started to leave, you sigh and grab his hand. “Sit down.” You push him back a little harder then you meant to. You stand from the bed, “You leave here like that, you better be going to the hospital.”

You disappear for a moment before coming back with the first aid kit and a wet cloth. Carefully cleaning the blood from his face that was bruising somewhat. “Ow! Be careful.” He says when you press the cloth next to his nose.

“Don’t be such a big baby. It’s not broken. Just . . . really bruised.” You admit embarrassed that you’d caused the injury. You didn’t like hurting people, you never liked hurting people. Disappearing from the room again you come back carrying ice wrapped in a cloth and rest it to his face. He flinches but then holds still. The ice would keep it from swelling too much and prevent the bruising from being too bad.

Unconsciously your fingers smooth through his long blonde locks. The soft, gentle, caring way you were touching him now seemed somewhat contradictory to the woman who attempted to break his nose just a little while ago. “You’re good at this.” He says softly.

“I thought I was interested in being a paramedic. Briefly. I took a few courses before I changed my mind and went to the academy instead.” You explain. It was obvious you weren’t a complete bitch to the core otherwise you wouldn’t have cared how he looked before turning him out.

“That’s why Dax isn’t dead, isn’t it. He should have died before help arrived. You kept him from bleeding to death.” You look into his eyes and give a nod. Magnus looks at you in silence for a moment before reaching out grabbing your waist and pulling you to straddle his lap facing him. You were caught off guard for a moment taking the ice pack away from his face looking into his eyes. “You are somewhat of a powder keg, it doesn’t take much to set you off.”

“I’m just tired of the bullshit.” You admit with a sigh. “I never excelled at ass kissing 101.”

Magnus half laughed, “Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He quieted for a moment just looking up into your eyes. His hands reach up cupping your head stroking your face with his thumbs a moment before pulling you into a deep kiss. He was so incredibly hot, you couldn’t explain what it was about him that was so alluring. Maybe the fact that he was actually a match for you. When you fight in the gym, you weren’t really worried about hurting him, even more so he didn’t seem to worry to much about hurting you either. He was tall, his eyes were beautiful, he was intelligent, and he could take a punch.

After a moment his large hands and long fingers wrap around your body as he lies back down on the bed and you kiss him again unable to stop yourself. His hand moves up your back and slides into your hair gripping tight pulling you into a more ferocious kiss.

Both of you gasping for air forces the eager kiss apart as you look into each other’s eyes realizing how completely mad this was. “You almost broke my nose.” He says softly.

“You tried to dislocate my shoulder.” You pointed out.

It seemed like you should both be extremely pissed off at each other, and maybe on some level you were. However you grin at each other instantly devouring one another’s mouths in an animalistic fashion your bodies rubbing against one another in anxious desperation.

His hands slide down your back pulling up your shirt that was tucked in, your fingers move swiftly down the front of his slipping the buttons free. The kiss breaks again as he pulls your shirt off over your head and you toss it aside, before consuming each others kiss once more. Rolling over, you slide out from beneath him moving up to the pillows on the bed. Magnus sits up pulling his shirt the rest of the way off throwing it to the floor as well before crawling up over you, your bodies melding together as you grope and clutched to each other’s bodies.

His hand moves down your body easily opening your jeans and sliding his hand down into your undergarments as his fingers begin to stroke your soft warm pink flesh. Your eyes close and you groan softly in approval drawing your nails down his back drawing a slight hiss from Magnus.

Magnus uses his fingers, stroking in and out. Your hips jerk. His open mouth hovers over your open mouth. "You like that?"

"Don't ever say that again."

"Whatever." He jerks your jeans down, peeling them inside out down your legs but leaves your panties on. "Matching? You never struck me as a girl who wore matching bra and panties." He takes your mouth before you make a smart ass comment. His rough calloused hand skims down your belly and cups your mound. You moan into his mouth.

He pinches your cut lip between his teeth, tinging the kiss with blood again. He kisses a line down your body, licking and nipping at the soft flesh between your breasts and above and below your naval. He rubs his face over the soft fabric of your panties.

You look down the line of your body at him, the line he just kissed. He looks up you with a possessive look in his eyes. Your lips part in anticipation. His mouth closes over you through the fabric. You sigh, sliding your hands into his curly locks. Kissing and sucking you to the point of gasping.

You spread your thighs a little wider. Magnus settles over your body, grinding his rock hard erection into you. You wrap your legs around his waist, locking his body against you.  
"It's hard to enjoy your body with my face beginning to hurt. You could have waited until after we'd fucked to fuck up my face."

"I didn't want to fuck you until I'd fucked up your face."

"Liar. I've seen you eye fucking me at shooting range and in the training room."

"Fine, I've thought about this moment since I saw you run down the tranny."

"The one that knifed her pimp."

"Yea." He rests his chin on his hands on your belly. "I like you."

You laugh. "I like you too. But don't make this weird."

"Aw don't start being a snarky bitch now. You look so sexy in your bra and panties." What the fuck.

"Is that a not so nice way of saying don't ruin a sure thing?"

"Basically."

"Shutting up now." He laughs and kisses you deeply. The kiss heats up until you're breathless. He jumps off the bed and shucks his jeans and boxers.

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yes but there's condoms in the bedside drawer." He raises an eyebrow. "What? A girl's gotta be prepared. And if you think that makes me a slut, you can just head home and rub one out."

He can't fucking read you. Or maybe he's reading you loud and clear. You want each other but if he leaves, it won't be a big deal. He takes care of the condom and settles between your thighs again.

"Why are you naked and I'm not?"

"I told you. You look sexy in your bra and panties." He kisses you to shut you up. Pushing the fabric of your panties to the side, he checks you with his fingers. You and he growl when he slides up in you. He takes it slow at first, skirting on this side of pain using his hips and thrusts to get as much of his large member into you.

You lock your ankles around his waist, lifting your hips in answer to his thrusts. "Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

You hadn’t had sex in quite a while and you’d been a big ball of sexual frustration. Since the first time you saw Magnus at the precinct, the first day, something about him was attractive. Maybe it was his confidence, maybe it was his locks of curly blonde hair, maybe the way his crystal clear eyes sparkled when he looked at you, or maybe because he was so tall. Who knew the reasons and who cared really.

In the back of your head you realize that you were probably going to be another notch on his bed post. But to be perfectly honest, he was pretty much going to be a notch on yours. God he smelled good, his strong arms around you felt so good, it was worth it just to get to experience having him, if only for tonight.

Your hips match his rhythm as you could both feel a powerful climax building deep within you only spurring you on in your movements. Magnus reached up wrapping his hand around the metal bar of your headboard, bracing himself so he could thrust a bit harder inside of you. Gasping and moaning at the sensation of his every stroke it isn’t long before the powerful orgasm caused you both to cry out in absolute pleasure and bliss. He pushes in you completely as your bodies shutter in delight.

However, neither of you were interested in stopping or resting and were eager to have more of the same. You could feel that Magnus was still quite hard despite the orgasm as you gorged yourselves on each others lips, groping and clawing at each others bodies. Wrapping your thigh around his waist you flip him over onto his back sitting straight up as your strong thighs begin to move your body up and down on the length of his stone hard shaft. His eyes roll back slightly as his hands rest on your waist, guiding you as you move. His hands move down and grasp your buttocks digging his nails into your flesh. You hiss slightly but the sensation of pain sends tingles up your spine causing you to move a bit faster. Your hands brace against his strong chest allowing you to ride him a bit harder and take him a bit deeper inside of you.

“Oh fuck.” He moans his breath becoming a bit erratic obviously enjoying the way you take him inside of you. His hips jerk and thrust upward feeling himself nearing another powerful climax. He sits up beneath you as his hands grip you a bit tighter, you’re almost slamming down on him impaling yourself on his member until you feel his body shutter, his arm wraps around you to keep you still for a moment, the full length of his manhood filling your depths. Your own body moves involuntarily against him. It hardly seemed fair that he went before you did, not very gentlemanly at all. Yet at the same time, having had the power to make him cum so hard was intoxicating.

Resting your hands on either side of his face, you devour each other’s lips. Finally he releases your backside, one hand moving up your back and sliding into your hair, loving the taste and sensation of holding you so tight.

“Turn around.” He breathes looking up at you.

“Turn around?” You ask.

“On your knees, I want you from behind.” He says quickly. “Now.”

Three times? Seriously? His stamina was all inspiring and you shift your hips finding that he was still quite hard. His hands wrap around your waist lifting you from him turning you over on the bed. Getting up on his knees, he pulls you up on all fours running his hands over your soft warm back. His knee parts your legs as he clamps down on your waist and slides into you yet again. His movements just as deep and deliberate as before. He moved a bit faster as you found your own body starting to quiver and shake, arching and bowing your back as he penetrates you. You can feel the tip of him thrusting against the nerve cluster and your cervix deep within you causing you to cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Throwing your head back your body tenses and shivers, your frozen in place unable to move as tingles of pleasure traveled up and down your thighs. With a few more thrusts he joins you hissing and moaning at the exhilarating pleasure.

He leans down over you pressing his breast against your back, his strong arm wrapped around your middle holding you tight against him his other hand braced against the mattress below. He rests his chin on your shoulder as you both gasp for air trying to regain your breath. He grins, “You up for some more?” He says into your ear.

You smile, “I can go as far as you can.” You say a challenge to your voice.

“Hmm, we’ll just see about that.” He says pinching your shoulder between his teeth. He withdraws from within you sitting back on his own knees. “Fuck.” You hear him hiss.

“What?” You turn around sitting on the bed looking at him.

“It broke.” He said removing the condom.

“There’s more in the drawer, get another one.”

“You’re sure you’re on the pill?” He says reaching over into the drawer taking out another.

You give him a look, “Gee. I wonder.” How insulting was that? Did he actually think you’d lie about that? You couldn’t get pregnant right now, you’d just gotten to start your career and didn’t have time for that. “I get a shot every three months, covered. Okay?”

Magnus gives you a look before reaching over taking you by the wrist and pulling you back up on the bed laying you down against the pillows before wrapping his arm around you looking down into your eyes. “I don’t want any surprises. Can’t really afford child support right now.”

“You think I can?” You snap a bit annoyed now. Acting like he was the responsible one and that you were a complete idiot. He growls slightly grabbing your wrists and pinning down your arms on either side of you, he uses his weight to pin your body down into the mattress beneath him.

Your head falls back, a mirror to his own. His hands hold onto your shoulders from under your arms. The metal bar of your headboard squeaks in protest under both your hands. His hips slow their rapid thrust as yours slow their riding motion.

He licks his lips and opens his eyes. "Even black and blue you're gorgeous." His lips plant fish kisses in the hollow of your throat and across your chest.

"I could say the same for you." You lean back slightly against his knees. You glance at the clock on the bedside table. "We both have second shift tomorrow. We should probably get some sleep."

You sit up on your knees then stand up. "Go clean up and I'll find you some sweat pants or something."

Magnus crab crawls to the edge of the bed then disappears out of your bedroom. You pull a shirt on over your head. You pluck a pair of clean panties from your clean laundry basket. You also dig out a pair of your baggier sweats.

Magnus saunters back in. Your body clenches in desire. He wore your nail and bite marks proudly. They went beautifully with his bruised face.

You sport your own bite marks and bruises. Bad Leroy Brown shatters the moment. "That's the station." You jump onto the bed and run across it, grabbing your phone. "Hello?"

"It's Becky. Chief wanted me to call and let you know that Dax is awake and talking. He's corroborating your story. But they're still not sure he'll be back on the force. So when you get in you're to go to his office to find out who your new partner is."

"Aside from you and Martinsson, who is there? Everyone hates me."

"It's about duty and the job, dollface. Not about like."

You nod your head then seem to realize she can't see you. "Yea, I know. I just hope it's someone who does their job moderately well."

"Hope so too. Get some rest."

Magnus looks up at you where you're standing on the bed. "Good news?"

"Dax is awake and corroborating my story."

"That's great!" He grabs you around the waist and pulls you off the bed, spinning you around in a circle.

You laugh and enjoy the light hearted moment. He really was a nice guy. You clamp down on those thoughts. Neither of you needed a work affair. One time deal to release tension. He'd go back to the detective pool and you'd get shunted around to partner after partner until you'd get fed up and put in a transfer.

He set you on your feet. He'd figured out the sweat pants were for him while you were on the phone. The soft jersey fleece felt nice under your hands when you brushed his ass.

"I'm gonna go clean up. I pretty much sleep in the middle so pick a side."

After your usual bed time rituals, you slide under the covers. Magnus settles his arm around you and holds you close. You drift off to sleep. Oddly comforted by the sound of his soft snoring, and the mingled scents of sweat, sex and blood.

 

(Continued -->)


	2. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 2

In the morning, you drove Magnus back to his car that had been left in the diner parking lot. He had a little time before he had to clock in so he headed back to his own flat to shower and change before work.

You head to the precinct and park sitting there for a little while. You had to get your head on straight before starting the day. Dax was shot and injured, but he was going to be alright. On the downside, without him the partner pool was pretty damn shallow. Who knows what you were going to get. If they even let you off the desk job to begin with.

Then there was Magnus. Wow, what a night from beginning to end. You smiled a little remembering when you were feverishly attacking each other in the parking lot. You couldn’t help but wonder how far it would have gotten if those citizens hadn’t come by and spoke to you. Would you have gone further? All the way maybe? Two cops caught in public indecency, would have been an interesting end t your day when you’d already been called out on the carpet. When the two of you woke in the morning the bruises you’d left on each other were clearly visible. His face didn’t bruise up nearly as bad as you thought it would. You close your eyes biting down on your lip slightly feeling your entire body warm just at the thought of him.

You had a lot of fun and an extremely good time with each other, but it was probably best if you stayed on your respective sides of the precinct now. At least for a while. Both of you were career driven and didn’t want to be distracted from that. You’d still see each other in class on Friday nights, but beyond that . . . yeah probably a good idea just to keep your distance.

With a sigh you got out of the car and locked the doors heading in and clocking in right on the second. You went to your desk finding quite the stack of records and files that had to be gone through, inputted and filed. “God help me.” You say with a frustrated groan shaking your head before sitting down and getting started.

~*~

After lunch, Becky comes by your desk, “Chief’s looking for you.” She says hurrying passed.

Closing your eyes you take a deep breath before getting up and heading to his office. You pause again before reaching up and gingerly knocking on the door. Good lord, he might just fire you on the spot. “Come in!” Gathering your courage you turn the door knob and close the door behind you. “Sit. Please.” On the Brightside, he seemed less livid then yesterday. He finished signing something before looking up at you. “You know, as far as new recruits go, you have got to be the biggest pain in my ass I’ve had in years. You haven’t been here that long and already you’ve managed to alienate half the department.” He says seriously.

“It wasn’t intentional.” You reassured him, but he raised his hand letting you know to stop talking it was his turn to speak. You instantly close your mouth falling silent.

“The fact remains, that you still need a partner. So that’s why I’m assigning you to detective Martinsson. He’s pretty much in the same boat you are at this point and needs a partner as well.” You just stare at the chief blankly not even sure you’d heard that or just imagined it.

“Do you know Magnus?” He asks.

“We’ve seen each other around the precinct. In combat class.” You were fucking each other senseless the night before, but you weren’t lying so much as not expanding or going into specific detail.

“You start working with him tomorrow. So get all your paperwork done and turned in by the time you clock out today.” He waves his hand dismissing you but you sit still for several moments just staring at him. “Was there something you wanted?”

Your eyes still glued to him you take a breath and start to say something, but nothing came out. How in the world were you supposed to know that spending the night with Magnus was going to result in a complicated work environment? “Thank you, sir.” You say with a nod standing and leaving his office going back to your desk. “Oh fuck.” You say dropping your head to the desk.

“I take it he just told you.” You raise your head seeing Magnus standing next to your desk. “He told me when I got in this morning.” He crosses his arms and sighs, “Looks like we’re going to be partners.”

~*~

The pile of paperwork slowly dwindles. All through your shift, memories of the night before flick through your mind. You keep glancing toward the detective pool. What. The. Fuck. The sex was good but damn. This is ridiculous.

You finally finish the last report and toss your pen onto the desk. Stretching your legs out and your arms above your head, your back curving slightly, you close your eyes. They don't tell you about the tons of paperwork you have to do when you're in the academy. This wasn't what you pictured in your head. You glance at the detective pool. Magnus looks over from his computer. He smiles then goes back to work.

~*~

Mile nine. The sports bra and cami are soaked with sweat. Your calves burn. In This Moment 'Blood' blasts through your ear phones. Mile ten.

None of it mattered. None of it fucking mattered. But Dax was alive. He was backing you up. Your career wasn't over. But everyone still hated you. Because you did your job. By the book. You took no shit. Fucking sexist bullshit. Mile eleven. And what about Magnus? Your new partner. Would he take you seriously after you fucked each other's brains out? Mile twelve. Your hair plastered to your head. Your lungs burned with each breath. A stitch twisted your side high in your ribs. "Fuck. Fuck." You stood on the side of the treadmill, watching the belt whizz by.

~*~

When Magnus walks in the station the next morning he sees how your dressed and can’t help but smile. “What are you all dressed up for?” He questions.

“Work. They said even though we don’t wear uniforms we still need to look nice.” You reply.

“Nice. Not like you’re going on a first date. Professional, not going to a formal reception.” With a sigh you shake your head turning taking off your jacket heading back to the locker room. Still a bit of an amused smile on his face he follows after you.

Magnus leans on the row of lockers as you strip off some of the formal to look more casual and comfortable. “Is this really your first time off the beat?” He says his arms crossed.

“I’ve only been out of the academy 6 months.” You say giving him a look taking your hair down and pulling it back in a tie before closing your locker and walking back to him. “Anything’s better then riding a desk for the rest of my life.” A devious smile swept his face causing you to roll your eyes and step closer to him keeping your voice low. “I had no idea that they were going to pair us up. Otherwise . . . . otherwise I would never . . . .”

“What are you so nervous about? I don’t intend to let our personal lives interfere with our professional ones, do you?” He questions.

“Of course I don’t.” You say instantly.

“Then when we’re on the clock we do our jobs. What we do off the clock, with whoever we do it with, is our own business. Yeah?” Taking a breath you give a nod still not sure what was going to happen. “Come on. Curt has a list as long as my leg for leads he wants us to follow up on today.”

You hurry after him straightening the collar of your jacket, “Whose Curt?”

“Detective Wallander.”

~*~

In the break room, Magnus stood mixing a coffee when another one of the men who worked in the department came in. “Hey Martinsson. Heard you got saddled with the malicious bitch.” Magnus looked at him like he didn’t know what he was talking about. “You know, the green one. The new girl fresh out of the academy. Your partner, Officer Rayne.” He said rolling his eyes.

“She’s not as bad as all that.” Magnus said stirring in the milk and sugar.

“She’s hot, I’ll give you that. That body of hers won’t quit.” Leaning against the counter he smirked crossing his arms, “You tap that yet? Add to your running total of the women who come through the precinct?”

Magnus was a little irritated right at this moment about the whole line of questioning, not really wanting Rayne to hear about his reputation. “No.” He said after a moment, “Honestly I don’t think she’s the type.” He said putting a lid on his cup taking a sip.

The man half laughed facing him, “Are you kidding me? It’s always a race to see how fast you can get into their uniforms. Never thought I’d hear you use ‘she’s not the type’ as an excuse. Does that mean you already tried and she shut you down? Wouldn’t surprise me, that attitude she’s got I’d be afraid she’d eat my head after I fucked her.”

“Or, maybe I just don’t think she’s the type.” Magnus repeated sternly taking another drink of his coffee.

“Come on Martinsson, just because she’s your partner now doesn’t mean she’s a nun or make you a saint. You can’t tell me three years of hitting every piece of tail that came through here before they quit, got fired, or transferred. . . .” He started to rattle on.

“Look.” Magnus said raising his voice slightly, “Last time I checked we were all here to do a job that doesn’t include keeping score of how many women I take home.” Actually he realized out how of character this was for him and to be honest it caught him off guard a bit. “And your right. Rayne is my partner now so maybe think about keeping a civil tongue in your head when referring to her. A little respect for a fellow officer would be nice.” With that he stepped around him and walked out of the break room.

When he rounded the corner he came face to face with Becky who had heard the entire exchange. She just looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest. She obviously had something to say so he waited to hear it. “So the rumors about you are true.” Magnus sighed as the locker room guy talk apparently spread a bit further then he would have liked it too. “I don’t really care about your reasons for standing up for her like you just did, but I really hope it isn’t an act just to get her into her pants.”

“Not really any of your business, is it Becky. Just because you went to school together doesn’t make you bosom pals, does it.” He snapped a bit annoyed that she’d been eves dropping.

Her eyes darkened slightly, “Being a police officer, an investigator means a lot to her. Even though she does her best to hide it and it comes out as anger, she’s probably an emotional wreck after the shit that went down last week.”

“And you think I’m going to take advantage of that, is that it?”

“From what I’ve been told you wouldn’t be above it.” She snapped.

“She doesn’t need your protection. If you haven’t noticed, she’s more capable then the majority of people in this precinct of taking care of herself.” Magnus glared at her, “I imagine you have better things to do then listening to other peoples conversations, probably have work of some kind you’re supposed to be doing.” With that he walked passed her taking another drink of his coffee.

Becky turned watching him walk away shaking her head before storming back to her desk to finish her report.

~*~

You sit in the passenger seat, slouched forward. Your elbows on your knees, head resting on the dash. This had to be the most boring day of your life. You'd been to several of Wallander's leads. You hadn't had long to familiarize yourself with any of the cases so you had no clue what you should be looking for.

You sigh and flop back in the seat, drawing a knee up. This felt like you were being set up for failure. Magnus wouldn't do that would he?

Speaking of, he slides in the car sighing. "I could have used you in there."

"Why? I feel like I'm just riding shotgun. I haven't done a damn thing and I feel like it's a waste of time."

"You're good at reading people. You could have told me if she was lying."

"You're a good detective. You could have done that without me."

He twists his hands on the wheel. "Look. I'm sorry you're not fully prepared. Maybe this afternoon we can look over the cases and something will jump out at you."

"Sure whatever."

"Don't go feeling sorry for yourself, Rayne. Everyone in that precinct wants us to fuck up. Not just you. Me. Us."

"No they want me to fuck up so they can run me out. The chief is giving me just enough to rope to hang myself."

Magnus turns in his seat. "The only reason I don't get the same shit as you is because I've got a dick." He pauses. "I get the shit jobs."

"So now I get the shit jobs."

"Look. I know it's hard. But you have to take everything they throw at you or they'll just make it worse. Men. We're bastards."

"Are you?"

"Am I?" You shrug. He rolls his eyes and starts the car. "Next on the list?"

You look down at the almost illegible chicken scratch. "Says Michael Hopson, brother in law, stolen painting. That's the address if you can make it out." You hold it up for him to see.

~*~

When you get back to the precinct Magnus gives you the files on the active cases to read through to catch up on and see if you saw anything different then the other detectives and investigators had seen. He leaves you to read up, and when he comes back he's carrying some lunch and coffee.

“How goes it?” He questions.

“Here” You turn the laptop towards him, “Pretty sure someone is an art thief who likes to double his profits with insurance fraud.”

Magnus passes you a coffee and you take a deep drink needing a caffeine boost. This felt like the longest day of your life so far. He leans closer looking at the screen his eyes going wide, “How on earth . . .” He scrolled down, “You hacked into a database for off shore accounts.” He looks at you, “How in the hell did you do that?”

“Used a backdoor algorithm to break into the system.” It seemed like a pretty simple and basic hack. “He has an American social security number for only God knows what reason, and he used it to register two accounts that have been flooded with deposits over the last 6 months.” Reaching into the bag you pull out one of the sandwiches looking at it, and looking at the other.

“They’re both the same. Roast beef.” He says looking through the account information. You shrug and open it taking a bite. You hadn’t been able to eat that morning, you were too excited and too nervous but now you were starving. “Wow, this is . . . . frankly amazing.” He said in disbelief, “How did you come up with his having an American social security number?”

“In the file, those 9 numbers and the way they were written out. 3 then 2 then 4. Someone thought that it was some kind of code or combination. It’s the way social security numbers are assigned and written out on the cards.” You explain.

He just looks at you dumbstruck, “This is great, it’s good work. Really good work. I’m going to take this to Curt, see what he makes of it. If he agrees then you could be making your first arrest today.” He says before standing and taking the laptop carrying it into Curt’s office to show him.

You take another drink of your coffee then go back to your sandwich. It would be so great if you were right, then maybe people wouldn’t think you were a waste of space and a paycheck.

“Hey girl.” Becky comes bounding over to you on her lunch break. “What are you doing for dinner tonight? Want to meet up at the bar tonight to catch up? Visit a bit?” You hadn’t really had time or a chance to get together with her and talk since you and Magnus became partners. You’d been kept hoping, she was busy with her own work.

“I don’t know babe, it’s only 2pm and I feel like I’m going to drop right here. We’ve been running nonstop since I clocked in this morning.” You say finishing your sandwich picking up your coffee and leaning back in the chair. “You weren’t kidding when you said they gave Martinsson the shit jobs. I get it now, and dear God.” She saw Magnus coming back and stood up, “We’ll talk later.” Then she immediately left.

Magnus saw her and could only imagine what that was about. “What did she want?”

“Just to say hi. What did Detective Wallander say?”

He smiles, “Make sure you’ve got your badge and your guns loaded.”

Your eyes go wide, “Really?” Instantly you stand up finishing your coffee.

“Yup. Your first arrest, let’s go.”

~*~

You fidgeted with nervous energy. Magnus couldn't help but smirk. "Is this how you were on patrol with Dax?"

"Every shift. He got annoyed but I think he liked it." You look out the window. "I should go to the hospital. I should visit."

"You should." They pulled into a circular drive. "We're here." The two of you exit the car and lean against it, waiting for Wallander.

The senior detective pulls up. He holds out the warrant. "Do you want to serve the warrant or shall I?"

"It's your case." You shrug.

"But you figured it out." You glance at Magnus who looks neutral. You carefully reach out and take it. "You're point, kiddo. After you."

You lead the way to the front door. Gathering your courage, you knock on the door. The woman who answers is a typical upper class woman. Her hair professionally done. Designer clothes carefully selected. "Can I help you?"

"Danielle Hopson?"

"Yes?"

"Nikola Rayne with the Ystad police service. I have a warrant for your arrest."

The woman scoffs. "For what?"

"Twelve counts of grand larceny and twenty four counts of insurance fraud."

"That's ridiculous." She tries to slam the door with both hands and her knee. You stop it with a shoulder and a hand. She runs through the house, slamming through the back door. You take off after her. Gaining on her in the adjoining back yard, you reach out with both hands and grab her shoulders, spinning her to the ground. You scramble onto her back but she twists around and sucker punches your already sore face. You pop her a short jab in the nose. She screams in surprise. Magnus pulls you up and back as Wallander jerks the suspect up and spins her around, cuffing her.

~*~

Becky clinks her glass against your bottle. "First day and you already make an arrest."

You shrug. "Just doing my job."

"I'm proud of you." Magnus raises his beer in your direction. "What's going on with that? Shouldn't your partner be celebrating with you?"

"We're partners. Not friends."

After several beers and shots, Becky helps you to her car as Magnus is leaving. "Magnus!"

"What's up?"

"I need to get home. The babysitter has class in morning."

"You have kids?"

"Three and a husband. Why do you think I didn't fuck you when you tried?"

"Makes sense I guess."

"Look. You're her partner. Can you take her home?"

He sighs. "I guess." So much for keeping personal and professional lives separate.

"Thank you." Becky pauses. "I can trust you, right?"

"I'm not going to rape her. Sex is more fun when both parties are enjoying it."

They both help you to his car. The drive is short. Instead of letting you weave drunkenly up the stairs and risk injury to both of you, he throws you over his shoulder and carries you up to your apartment.

Unceremoniously, he drops you on your bed. It jerks you out of your drunken haze. You don't know where you are or who he is. Panic grips you and instinct kicks in. You launch yourself at him. "Fuck! Nik! It's me!"

He tries to get you to let go by pulling on your arms. You dig your nails into his face. He slams you up against the wall bu you don't loosen your grip. He slams you harder, bringing his head back. Your head bounces of the wall then cracks against his. Seeing stars, you drop your hold. He helps you up then checks his face.

"I'm bleeding. Again. Dammit, Nikola."

"I'm sorry. I panicked." You hated being scared. It made you angry. He shakes his head.

"You have any idea how much shit I had to take yesterday over my face? Getting my ass kicked by a girl. And then they made me your partner. That makes me look like a bitch."

The anger grows. "The good ol' boys giving you shit isn't my fault."

He scoffs and shakes his head. "Nothing is your fault, is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm leaving. I'll see you at the station." You frown and shove him.

"No. What do you mean?"

He shoves you back. "Nothing."

"Answer me"

"I don't owe you shit. Just because we fucked once."

You reflexively slap him. He presses the tip of his tongue to his lip. "You should tell me because you're my partner. And I thought you wanted to be my friend."

"I'm not talking about this right now. You're drunk. I've been drinking. We're both angry."

"Whatever." You turn and start to walk away but he grabs your wrist. Spinning around, you box him in the ear. He grunts but doesn't let go of you.

"Bitch." He twists your arm and uses it to push you against the wall.

He grits his teeth using his weight to pin you against the wall. Anger seethes between the two of you but dammit all if he doesn't kiss you. A rough, bruising kiss. He fumbles with his zipper as you reach in between the jeans and his stomach to seize his shaft. His groan is electricity down your spine. Your mouths fight each other.

He hasn't released his grip on wrist but you push off the wall with your back, slamming you into the opposite side of the hall. He busts the button off your jeans and jerks then down, throwing you off balance. But he releases your wrist so that he can pull your jeans down to your knees. You awkardly manage to free one leg. His large hands wraps around your thigh and wraps your leg around his waist but he can't get enough leverage to hold you.

Rolling you back against the wall, he takes you with a grunt. You cry out in delight and no small amount of pain. Your leg shakes and with his rough hard thrusts, it isn't long before you're cumming. In your languid state, you turns you around and grabs hold of your hair. Your answering hiss makes him shudder, but he's no less gentle when he takes you from behind.  
His hot breath in your ear, each grunt and groan making you arch your back. He digs his fingertips into your hip.

"Oh fuck. Nik." His thrusts lose their rhythm and jerks out before he cums. He rests his forehead to the back of yours. "What the fuck is wrong with us?"

"Nothing." You twist around. "Some people kiss and caress. We're not those people."

Magnus releases your hair and cups your face in his hands looking into your eyes, both of you still breathing hard far beyond aroused. “Did I hurt you.” He asks both of you wanting to kiss each other again but just barely resisting the urge.

“Not in a bad way.” You breathe your hands resting on his chest your thigh wrapping around his hip as your bodies desperately continue to rub against one another. Magnus was a bit confused about all of this, and it wasn’t exactly normal behavior for you either. Unable to restrain yourselves your mouths crush against one another, your tongues dueling back and forth as you claw and tear the clothing that was left off each other before your bodies fall naked entwined together on the bed. Your hands lace together as you roll over each other, his knee between your thighs as you both turn over again coming to a stop Magnus laying ontop of you. Gasping for air you look into each other’s eyes.

“We should stop. I should go.” He breathes as he kisses your lips.

“No, don’t stop Magnus. Please . . . please don’t stop . . .” You whisper almost begging as you wrap your arms around his shoulders. It was enough and he instantly devours your lips his hand reaching down wrapping around your knee pulling your thighs wide open before sliding into you with one hard deep stroke. You cry out at the sensation your nails digging into his back as he begins his hard deliberate thrusts in your wet quivering sex. His hands turn palms down against the mattress beneath your shoulders giving him better leverage as his hips continue to slam against your thighs with each hard stroke.

Your back aches as your legs hold tight around his body your eyes nearly rolling back. Both of you still quite intoxicated, the only thing driving you were pure carnal primitive lust. There was nothing else present just the desperation to ravage one another. Soon, at the core of your bodies you both meet a powerful climax nearly screaming as you both shutter. His arms stay wrapped tight around you as he rests his face to your neck, gasping for air as the aftershocks send ripples of pleasure down his body and yours.

This went on for hours until both of you, completely spent and exhausted fell asleep, your shivering sweat covered bodies still entwined together.

~*~

When you both woke up in the morning, you didn’t say anything. You lay still looking into each other’s eyes. There were no words for what you had experienced. Violence and sex always had a connection somehow, but for the two of you it was a trigger. Magnus strokes your hair gently, admiring how beautiful you were. He’d always thought you were gorgeous. From the first day you and Becky walked into the station. There was something about you that he couldn’t put his finger on, that drew his eye in your direction.

“Do you know what my favorite part is?” He says softly as his fingers move from your hair, down your shoulder and arm to rest on the soft curve of your waist. “How you become practically paralytic when you cum.”

You giggle a little, “I do not.”

He chuckles a bit, “Yes you do. You’re entire body tenses and shakes and you can’t move. It’s fantastic.”

“Can I tell you a secret?” You say softly. He gives a nod. “I’ve never . . . .” You pause wondering if you should even say it, but you’d started now you had to finish. “. . . no one has ever made me cum as hard as you do.”

“Oh?” He says with a grin his hand moving from your side stroking down your back just wanting to touch you, feel every part of your soft luscious womanly figure pulling your body against his, sliding his knee between your thighs wrapping his leg around yours as his hands move over your back, your breasts pressing to his chest. “I have to confess that, this is . . . . this is something new to me as well.”

Your eyes slide over to the clock feeling a bit tired. “We have to be at the station at 8. It’s 4am now.”

“We can sneak a few hours before we have to get up.” He says nuzzling your face gently, his hand stroking your cheek. You smile nuzzling him back and within moments you both fall asleep in each other’s arms.

~*~

The next day, sitting at your desk your going through files on a computer that had been confiscated looking for any illegal activities. “Hey.” Becky says hopping up sitting on your desk next to you. “You okay? You’ve been walking funny all morning.”

Your eyes go wide not realizing that you had been limping slightly. “Uh, yeah. I think I fell at some point last night. I celebrated my first collar a little too hard.”

“Hmm. So maybe don’t hit it so hard every time you make an arrest? Looks like you’re going to be doing it a lot, and your liver will literally jump out of your body and leave you.” She says jokingly. You smile and give a nod but knowing in your head it was probably not your liver but your Uterus that was going to walk out in protest. Her smile fades a little, “Um. Niki . . . I didn’t really get a chance to talk to you about Magnus last night before you left, and he . . .” She pauses a moment not certain if she should.

You look up at her, “He? . . . . what?”

“He’s . . . . you need to be careful because . . . . ” Before she could finish the sentence Magnus came over carrying a stack of files. Becky looks at him and falls silent. “I’ll see you at lunch, yeah?” You smile and nod and she hops down off the desk walking away.

Magnus arches a brow seeing the way Becky looked at him and then left when he came over. “What’s her problem?”

“She was concerned because I’m apparently walking like Quasimodo, I told her that I fell.” You say with a sigh breaking another firewall on the encrypted computer.

He frowned leaning against the desk next to you. “Are you hurt? What’s wrong?” He asks in a soft voice.

“I’m just a little sore. I’m okay. No big deal.” You turn the computer towards him, “I need help with these files. They’re locked and we need a password to get into it. We get three shots at the password, and then it will erase itself so I’m thinking what we’re looking for is right there.” Magnus looks at you a moment realizing you didn’t want to talk about it and turned his attention to the computer.

“We have a program that might help with this.”

~*~

Dax's wife storms past you, carrying a toddler in her arms. You'd only met her once at the yearly picnic. Dax looks out the window at the grey sky. The forecast called for thunderstorms from afternoon on. You knock lightly. "Up for some company?"

He shrugs. "Not like I can go anywhere of I don't." He adjusted himself on the bed so that he sat up higher. His voice sounds more gruff than before the incident. The bandages on his throat look fresh.

You sit saintly on the edge of the chair, sitting the take out bags on the floor. "How you doing?"

"Fucked. You? Heard they put you with Martinsson."

"Yea. I'm alright. I thought-" Better to be truthful than to lie. "I thought they were going to take my shield. If you had died, I think they would have."

"Look kid, what I did was dumb. And if it wasn't for you, I'd have bled out on the dirty ass floor of a crack den."

You look down at your hands. "Can you, uh, can you eat solid food?"

"Some. Hurts most of the time but whatever you've got in that bag smells like heaven. Is that Dino's?" He sits up more, enraptured by the smell of a greasy burger and fries.

"None other. Let me make sure it's ok with her nurse." You start to stand up.

"No!" You pause halfway at his bark. "That smells too good for the nurse to say no. Our little secret?"

"Sure, Dax." You wheel his tray over his bed and lay out the burger and fries. Neither of you say anything as he takes a small careful bite, enjoying the heart attack inducing greasy, cheesy bliss. He winces painfully as he swallows.

"So how is being partnered with Magnum Magnus?" He asks around a mouthful of fries.

You laugh. "I've never heard him called that."

"Locker room talk, kid."

"It's alright. We spend most of our time huddled over case files or computers. I like 

Detective Wallander but he really does pass the shit work down the line."

"He try to sleep with you yet?"

You nearly choke. "Wha-what?" Was it obvious?

"Has Martinsson tried to fuck you yet?"

"No, Dax. He hasn't and this is really weird to be talking about."

"Niki, you've heard the rumors. Dude's got game. He's nailed every female officer under 40 who's come through the precinct, except for Becky Neillson." You nod. "Just be careful, kid."

You finally notice he's not using his right side. "Dax, something wrong with your right arm?"

He grimaces. "Fucking junkie nicked a major nerve. Use and feeling in my right side is limited and sporadic."

"That's your gun hand, isn't it? "

He nods. "I'm not coming back. I'm not riding a desk for the next 30 years till I hit retirement. I'll find something in the private sector."

"I'm sorry, Dax." He shrugs.

"Listen Niki, be careful with Magnus. I've heard some rumors. If, and I say if because I know you're not stupid enough to fuck another cop, if you do get involved with him, just be careful."

~*~

Days roll to weeks. You and Magnus spend much of your waking hours together.

Between pouring over case files and following leads for Wallander, you two have become inseparable. There isn't always violence in your sex, but there is always sex with and after the violence. You both gave as good as you got. You'd been in relationships based solely on sex, but none like this. Intensely passionate and all-consuming. Sometimes, it scared you how easily you hurt each other. But when you were loving and tender, it made your heart ache. He could bruise you and make you bleed. Then he could touch and kiss you so sweetly, you felt it might be love. Training class gave you both a good excuse to explain the injuries.

You lean back in the chair and stretch. It'd been a long day going over eyewitness statements on a hit and run. Wallander had taken Magnus out in the field with him. To be honest, you were thankful for the break.

Becky knocks on the desk. "Hey, sleeping beauty. Rough night?"

"And boring day. I was hoping for a nap before Nata's Bachelorette party."

"Jackson doesn't want me to go. He thinks you dirty bitches are a bad influence."

You both laugh. "Of course we are!" You look at your watch then drop your feet from where they were propped on a pulled out drawer. "Shit. It's really that late?"

"Uh, yea."

"Fuck. I gotta go." You close the file folders and turn off your desk light as you shut down your computer. Magnus and Wallander come through the door as you grab your jacket and purse. "Hi you." Magnus touches your arm.

"Hi. Hey, I gotta run."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab dinner."

"Can't. Bachelorette party."

"Oh ok." His fingers dance along your palm. "See you tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'm off. No way am I coming in hungover."

"Oh." He looks so disappointed.

You pet the inside of his wrist. "You can come by. Later tonight." Curt looks purposefully at the file on his desk.

"Alright." You glance in the direction of Becky's desk. Her eyes on both of you like a hawk. You want desperately to kiss him to reassure him that you're ok. But there are too many eyes. Even the hand touching might give your relationship away.

You try to get out of the door before Becky intersects you. She grabs your arm and pulls you to the side. "What the hell is that about?"

"What?"

"Don't you what me, Nikola. You're fucking him, aren't you?" You sigh. "Don't you lie to me. Don't you dare lie to me." She grips your arm harder and gives you a shake.

"Yes, yes alright. We're sleeping together."

"That's where the bruises are coming from, isn't it? Niki, if he's beating you, you need to get out now."

"Becks, it's not like that."

She releases you with a disgusted flick of her wrist. "Then enlighten me." Becky levels you with a glare and crosses her arms over her chest.

"We both like it rough. Like really rough. I don't know. Violence is the trigger. And the sex is phenomenal."

"That is so completely crazy and unhealthy, Nikola!"

It's your turn to grab her arm. "Lower your voice." She doesn't look away. "It's not always like that. Sometimes it's sweet and tender and loving. But the rough, angry, scare the shit out of us sex is the best."

"I'm not hearing this. Nikola, you need to break it off."

"I need to go." You let her go and walk out the door, effectively ending the conversation.

~*~

You yawn and stretch feeling a bit funky. Opening your eyes you find yourself lying on the floor next to your coffee table. Looking up you see Magnus leaning over looking down at you. “You honestly have no concept of moderation do you.” He says.

“Hey, I made it into the apartment. The right apartment. I should get points for that.” You sit up having landed on a pile of junk feeling a bit sore from it. Magnus reaches down and pulls you to your feet, steadying you so you don’t fall.

“Two more feet to the right and you would have made it to the sofa.” He says holding you in place. Reaching up he pulls some of the penis shaped confetti from your hair. “Looks like you had a good time.”

“Umm. Probably. I’ll look at the pictures on my phone in the morning and see if I did or not.” Magnus just gives you a look. “What?”

“It’s 8:30am.” He says pointing out it was already morning.

“What?” You look at curtain seeing that there was indeed light shining through. “Damnit.” You look at your watch, “I’m going to be late. I need a shower.”

You turn stumbling towards the hallway and he quickly follows after you grabbing your arm to study you. “Late for what? You try to shower like this and you’re going to break your damn neck! You need to go to bed Niki.”

“I’ve got an appointment at 10am that I can’t miss.” You reach in flipping the light on in the bathroom.

“Reschedule it!” He says catching you before you hit the floor again.

“Hey, same appointment, every three months, I don’t change it. Otherwise YOU, are going to be very unhappy.” You say tapping on his chest. He looks at you for a moment before realizing.

“Oh, alright. Fine, I’ll take you.” He shakes his head sitting you down on the floor, “Last thing you need is a fucking DUI on your record.”

~*~

Two hours later, Magnus is sitting in the waiting room using his phone to scroll through and check his messages. The door opens and you walk passed him heading back out to his car. “Hey,” He stands hurrying after you. “Everything okay?”

You sigh leaning against his car with your coat wrapped around you and sunglasses blocking out the glaring light from your eyes. “Yeah spiffy.”

“Everything, you know, taken care of?” He questions.

You pull up your sleeve showing the bandaid. “Covered.” He unlocks the car and opens the door as you plop in the seat. He closes the door walking around to his side getting in.

“Hung over as fuck aren’t you.” He says putting on his seatbelt turning on the car.

“Dehydration will do that.” You grumble pulling your hoodie down over your face. He chuckles slightly before putting the car in gear and driving the two of you to the diner nearest his apartment.

~*~

Ordering breakfast, you instantly start in draining the coffee from your cup each time they fill it and Magnus just watches you in silence eating. “Why do you do this to yourself Niki?” He questions.

“Do what?” Your eyes a little clearer able to concentrate a little better.

“Try to drink yourself to death every chance you get. Either that or you really can’t handle your liquor and need to ease up on it a bit.” You give him a look. “What?”

“You drink all the time.”

“Not to the point where I black out or fall on my face. That seems to be your specialty.” He says taking another bite.

Rubbing your face you finish your cup of coffee and he immediately pushes his glass of water over in front of you. Rolling your eyes you take a drink. “Becky knows.” You say with a sigh holding the glass between your hands starring at the ice cubes. “About us.”

“So.” He says taking another bite of bacon, “None of her business to be honest. Anyone else’s either.”

“Except people are starting to notice that we’re coming in with fresh bruises and various wounds during the week, not just after class on Fridays.” Taking another deep drink of water you stare into the glass again. “Then there was the doctor this morning.” He stops chewing and looks at you. “The internal bruises are apparently getting noticeable. They’re advising taking it easier for a while.”

Magnus sighs and puts his fork down crossing his arms leaning on the table starring at you, “I told you to tell me if I was hurting you, damnit. I don’t want to hurt you Niki.”

“You don’t . . . . not really.” When did you get to be such a complete liar? “If I wanted you to stop, I’d stop you.”

“You honestly think you could?” He says arching a brow. Before you can answer he shakes his head, “You can stop me just by saying to stop. Open your mouth for once and say ‘stop’.” He says sternly.

Both of you get texts on your phones and you take them out checking them. “Wallander.”

“He wants us in, now.” Magnus motions for the waitress to come over and pays, “Can we get her order to go please?” He says motioning towards you. She nods and walks away. “Finish that, all of it.” He says pointing towards the water in front of you. You groan and pick it up draining the rest of it.

~*~

You sit at your desk, eating your breakfast. This was shit. You were supposed to be off today. Magnus kept glaring at you.

Wallander drops a file on your desk.

"Victim number 5."

Your food forgotten, you pull the file closer. "Serial rapist?"

"You are correct. We're getting the other files this afternoon and they're letting us have a conference room."

You look over the emergency room report. But one thing stands out. "She's lying."

Curt and Magnus both look at you. "How do you know?"

Your face colors but you maintain eye contact with Magnus. "The vaginal tearing. It says she had rough sex. Really rough sex."

Magnus clears his throat and looks down at the file. "What about the bruises? She looks pretty messed up."

Curt turns to you. "Well come on. Let's hear it."

You glance at Magnus before looking up at Curt. "Significant other beat the shit out of her. What this tells me, she cheated on the boyfriend."

"Husband."

"Husband. He lost his shit and beat her up."

"Alright. We'll go on that theory for this one. What about the other four?"

You shrug. "I'm not even supposed to be here today." Dante.

Magnus waits until Curt leaves the room to come over to your desk. "Look. I'm sorry. I just hate to see my girlfriend passed out drunk."

"Girlfriend?"

He takes your hand and plays his fingers over your palm, something you both discovered you enjoy. "Yea. I care about you and your the only one I'm having sex with. We spend time together. Doesn't that make you my girlfriend?"

"I never thought about it."

He leans in and brushes a lock of hair from your face. "Well you should. I didn't mean to imply you're a drunk."

"I'm not. The last time I got that bad was the night in the hall. What? A month ago?"  
"I know. I'm sorry. I just-" He laces his fingers with yours, rubbing his thumb along the back of your hand. "You told me to come over then you never called and I find you passed out with your door unlocked. You know better." He cups the side of your face. "You need to be more careful with yourself."

You nod. "I wonder if Curt will let me go home now."

"Not a chance but I'll drive you home later."

~*~

“Magnus.” Wallander saw him sitting alone finishing up the reports for the day. “Where’s Rayne? Did she leave for the day already?”

“No, she’s asleep on the floor in the conference room.” He said pointing in that direction. “She didn’t drive today, I’m her ride home.” Curt gives a nod but doesn’t leave quite yet. “Did . . . you need her? I’ll go get her if you want . . .”

“No, she’s fine.” Wallander takes a breath and walks over sitting in the chair across from Martinsson. “What is going on between you two?” He asks outright.

Magnus was a bit caught off guard, “What’s going on between. . . . me and Rayne?” He questions. Wallander just looks at him. Taking a breath he sighed, “We’re seeing each other.”

“You’re dating?” Wallander said almost as if completely astounded to hear that. “I didn’t think you were the ‘dating’ type.” Magnus sighed and dropped his pencil leaning back in his chair slightly. He didn’t really think he was the dating type either. “Look, there’s enough to worry about in our line of work without having to be looking over your shoulder every two minutes.”

“We aren’t breaking any rules.” Magnus says defensively.

“Not any written rules, no. But it’s usually good policy not to date other police officers, much less your partner.” Wallander sighs shaking his head, “What the two of you do off the clock is your business, but the first time you bring it with you onto the job, then something is going to have to be said.”

Magnus didn’t know how his personal life had gotten to be a topic of office gossip so quickly but frankly it was starting to get annoying. “Yeah, okay.” He says picking up his pencil and starting to write again.

Wallander could see how annoyed he was, but the rumors surrounding Magnus seemed to have multiplied since he and Rayne became partners. “Get those finished up and go home.” He stood and walked away to live Martinsson to finish up.

~*~

Later that evening, Martinsson drives you home as promised walking you up to your apartment door. When you open it and go inside he stops, “I’m heading home.” He says letting you know he wasn’t staying tonight.

“You aren’t coming in?” You question.

“You need your rest, and I need to do some laundry.” He says seriously. “I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

You sigh before giving a nod and closing the door. Magnus stares at the closed door with a frown considering you didn’t kiss him goodbye or say good night. Shaking his head and turns and heads back to his car getting in and driving home.

You stand for several long moments looking around your quiet apartment. God, what a mess. You really did need to do some serious deep cleaning. Shaking your head you put down your things before heading to the bathroom and jumping into the shower. Maybe he was right, maybe you did need to ease up on the partying just a bit. You didn’t really have that much fun when you were drunk, and the next day was always a nightmare to just make it through.

When you come out of the shower you get dressed in your ratty old pajama’s and collect your dirty laundry piling it up in the hamper. It was decided, when you got up the entire apartment was due for a serious de-cluttering. Long overdue for a good cleaning top to bottom. Provided of course Wallander didn’t call you in tomorrow like he had today. Since you’d been made Magnus’s partner, you had been making a bit more money then you were before. Most likely because the hours were absolutely ridiculous and never seemed to end. Perhaps you would get someone in to clean for you.

Crawling in between the sheets you reach over and turn off the light before pulling the pillow over your head and going to sleep.

 

(Continued -->)


	3. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 3

Magnus groans and rolls over looking at the clock. It's just past 10. A lone beam of sunlight has invaded the room through the heavy curtains. The loud knocking continues. Fuck. It sounds like someone is trying to kick the damn door in.

He drags himself from the bed, yawning and stretching as he walks down the hall. He can't help the sleepy smile when he checks the peephole and sees you, with coffee. The way the sunlight hits your hair is luminous. He opens the door.

"Hi."

"Hi." You smile and it takes his breath away. Holding out the coffee and danishes. "Peace offering?"

He steps to the side to let you in. You set breakfast on the coffee table. As you turn, he takes you into his arms and kisses. Despite the morning breath, you kiss him back. His hands move down your back, pressing your body to his. You can feel he's semi-hard.

"I do believe that's a better peace offering."

You sit on the couch as he disappears into the bathroom. The place was cleaner than the last time you were there. He drops on the couch next to you. You lean back into him.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch yesterday."

"Why the sudden change in temperament?"

"Good night's sleep. A little house cleaning therapy. And you calling me your girlfriend."

"Ah." He nods and reaches for the coffee. It's light and sweet with a bitter back. "Espresso shot?"

"Uh-huh. I pay attention." He smiles and plays lightly with your hair. "Up until yesterday, I thought we were just fucking. I didn't think you cared nor were the type."

"What type?"

"Relationship type. I've heard the rumors. And I've heard alot more since we've been seeing each other."

"I've heard them too. Not all of them are nice."

"And you don't deserve that." You turn in the circle of his body, draping your jean clad legs over his. He leans down and kisses you, tasting like a weird mix of mint and coffee. The kiss grows into teeth and tongue. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too." Your gaze flick from his mouth to his eyes. "Before we wind up spending our day off in bed together-" He gives you a look. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, let's go do something."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Movie? Lunch? Bookstore?"

"Sounds good." He kisses you, holding the end of your chin. "You need to let me up first."

"Right." You drop your legs and watch him walk away down the hall. Part of you still felt suspicious. What was so special about you to make a player like Magnus quit the game? Or was he still playing, just on a whole different level?

~*~

Standing outside the ice cream shop, the two of you eating Sunday’s Magnus looks at you. “You really are something else.” He says taking a bite of his ice cream.

“Why’s that?” You question.

“I haven’t quite figured you out yet. Every time I think I know you, you surprise me.” He admits.

“That’s a good thing isn’t it?” You question. “We’ve only been working closely together the past couple of months. Not that long at all.”

He smiles a bit, “Seems as though both our credibility in the department has improved considering we do work so well together.”

You smile a bit, “It’s easier to go into work now. Not that we hardly ever leave. Detective Wallander is such a slave driver sometimes.”

“Well he does tend to get the job done.” Magnus gives a sigh as he wasn’t overly fond of Curt all of the time either. Most of the time it was fine, but sometimes they would end up butting heads. Twice Wallander came in and took over cases that belonged to Magnus basically pushing him aside and taking it out of his hands. It was infuriating. “But aside from a few differences of opinion . . . .”

“Magnus.” He looks at you seeing your eyes were glued across the street. He turned to see what had caught your attention. “It’s him, that’s him. That’s Chet Wilkinson.”

Martinsson turns to see the man that had been at the center of a drug and underage prostitution ring that the department had been working on before even you had gotten out of the academy. “Can’t be. He’s never in the country, he operates in various places around the UK. He’s never here in person.” Immediately without a word you checked your weapon and quickly headed across the street in the direction you saw the suspect disappear in. “Niki, stop!” But it was too late. Magnus quickly follows after you checking after his weapon as well.

You slip through crowd causing Magnus to lose sight of you and into an empty alleyway behind the main street of stores. You hurry down to the end of the street to an abandoned warehouse where you saw several of his escorts disappear into, and several guards were set outside. Making your way around to the side you find a service door that the lock was broken on, and forced it open slipping inside.

You could hear voices and see lights in what looked like the office of the warehouse and several more men stationed around it obviously armed. You take out your gun clicking the safety off not wanting to be caught off guard.

Slowly your make your way through debris slipping through the wood on a broken wall that helped you get close to the office where you could hear the voices inside. You were definitely outnumbered, between the guards outside, the guards inside, and about 12 men inside the office that you could count. It seemed like a meeting of some kind. Moving a bit closer looking through a crack in the wall. This place was half an inch from falling over, it was amazing it hadn’t been condemned.

You saw two other notorious figures that were well known to the department that were just as allusive as Chet. Jason Connelly who was another Drug runner, and Bruce York who seemed to have connections to everything shady in the country. This was completely insane and unprecedented.

As you listened, it sounded as though they were talking about joining forces, considering a partnership between the three of them that would expand their territory and be incredibly lucrative for everyone involved. They caused enough trouble operating on their own; if they joined together things would be 10 times worse than they were now.

You continue to watch and listen but your mind starts to go over various ways you could break this up. Collar at least one maybe even two which would definitely put a wrench in the works. How could the department not know about these three being in negotiations with each other. It seemed like an extremely large and heavy situation that the police should have been aware of.

Magnus stood back in the alley starring at the warehouse seeing the guards standing outside looking at the situation. “God Damnit Niki.” He says under his breath. This wasn’t the first time you had gone rouge on him and he thought he had made it quite clear that he wasn't going to tolerate you doing that. It was dangerous, it was reckless, and he was your partner. Leaving him behind without a word was completely foolish. He took out his phone and quickly texted your number.

Your phone begins to buzz on your hip and you take it out checking the message, ‘Where the fuck are you?’ You sigh shaking your head.

‘You aren’t going to believe this. Details soon, can’t talk now.’ You text back looking back through the crack in the wall as you lean a little closer listening trying to get as many details as you could. It seemed that this was the initial meeting and that no big decisions were going to be made right now. At least you didn’t think there would be. You weren’t quite certain.

Magnus growled slightly as your message was confirmation that you were somewhere inside the warehouse on your own. “Fuck. FUCK!”

Magnus's phone rings. It's not a number he recognizes. "Martinsson."

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"This meeting is under surveillance from vice and special crimes. Not to mention SSS."

He sighs and presses the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Rayne has gone in."

"Get. Her. Out." The line goes dead.

He squeezes his phone. "Fuck. Fuck, Nik. Fuck."

He calls your phone. You ignore the vibration . He calls a second time. You ignore it. Your text vibration goes off. You can't suppress your irritated sigh. Sliding your foot for a better position, you pull out your phone. 'Get. Out. Now. Vice. Special crimes. SSS. Surveillance.' You inwardly curse then put away your phone. Something has happened in the room while you're distracted. "Well well, what have we here?" You start to turn but a large hand clamps over your mouth. You elbow your attacker in the ribs but he just oomphs and presses your mouth harder. 

Another thug takes your gun, nearly breaking your trigger finger.

The two proceed to beat the shit out of you. Chet, Michael and David look on in disgust as they slip out, calling the meeting early.

Magnus watches as they leave but still no sign of you. He fidgets with nervous energy and worry. How could you be so stupid? When he last car starts up, he sneaks into the building the same way you did. A gunshot echoes in the building. All stealth forgotten, he runs full out in the direction of the report.

"Niki!" He slides across the floor. Your face is battered and bruised and your barely conscious. Blood is seeping from a wound right above your temple. He feels for your pulse, finding it rapid and thready. "Fuck. Nikola. Fuck!" He puts pressure on your head wound. Single handedly flipping out his phone, he dials emergency services. "This is Detective Magnus Martinsson. I've got an officer down. Repeat officer down."

"What's your location, Magnus?"

"Becky?"

"Yea, what's your location?"

"I don't know the address here but it's a warehouse in Deacon, cross street Magnolia. Open door up the alley. And Becky, it's Nikki." There's a long pause.

"Keep her safe, Magnus."

"Come on, Nik. Stay with me. Why? Why didn't you wait?" His heart pounds. In that moment, he hates you and he loves you.

~*~

Magnus stood at the window watching as the doctors worked on you. It seemed your injuries weren’t too bad, but your skull was cracked, there was a bruise on your brain, Cleaning the blood from the wound and repairing what they could before stitching it up. They attended her other wounds that required stitches as well making sure everything was clean and disinfected.

When they were finished you were moved to a room to be kept under close observation. “How is she?” Magnus asks.

“She’s beat up pretty good. No broken bones, no fractures aside from the one on her skull that we repaired. There is bruising on her brain but that should heal up on it’s own. She’ll need to take things slow, very easy until then. She’s incredibly strong.” He doctor walked closer to her and indicated the marks on her knuckles that were broken and bloody. And showed him the bruises and cuts on her knees. “These indicate both defensive and offensive wounds. She didn’t go down quietly, she was fighting them. Hard.”

Magnus sighed and shook his head, “Of course she did. Probably why they decided to just shoot her and be done with it.” Magnus walks closer to your bed seeing the bandage on your head and the others in various places over your body. “Can I speak to her? When will she wake?”

“We’re going to keep her sedated. She’s not . . . .what we would call cooperative or entirely safe. When she started to come out of it before, she punched an orderly and kicked a nurse.” He said in disbelief.

“Ah.” Magnus had been curious as to why she had been strapped down to the bed in leather restraints that he felt were a bit tighter then necessary. She really must have terrified them. “She was scared. She doesn’t like to be scared. And the last thing she knew, someone was hurting her, beating her. She didn’t know you and just reacted.”

“Information that would be extremely helpful the next time she is brought in under suck conditions and circumstances.” The doctor said wishing someone had mentioned that before his staff was assaulted. “She’ll be fine, Detective Martinsson. We need to keep her here for observation for a few days just to be certain. I’ve no doubt that Officer Rayne will be back on her feet very quickly.”

The doctor picked up his clipboard and left the room leaving Magnus alone with you. He sighs and holds your hand in his, his fingers playing over your palm and down your wrist. What was it about you? Any other girl, any other time in his life, a notch on the bedpost and then he was gone. On to the next new conquest. But you. He didn’t want to leave you. He wanted more of you, as much as he could get, all the time. He loved the sound of your voice, your smile, your beautiful soft hair, the color of your eyes that shined in the sunlight. And you were strong, so very strong. She never coward away from danger, she never backed down from a fight.

Reaching up he gently touched the split of your lip that had nearly healed. That wasn’t from tonight’s disaster that was from your play time Thursday night. Oh the sex, the sex was absolutely . . . . it defied words. He’d never experienced such intense passion, powerful orgasms that caused you to feel the earth move. Every single part of your body, from head to toe to the tips of your fingers electrified with such intense bliss. Your strong beautiful body wrapped around his as he holds you tight. You always smelled so good, like flowers and French Vanilla coffee.

His fingers moved to your hair and stroked it slowly as he looked at your face. You couldn’t keep doing this. You were going to get yourself killed. He’d noticed that you were purposely throwing yourself into the line of fire. After what happened to Dax, you didn’t want it to happen again. Definitely not to Magnus.

Leaning down over you he just studies your face, “This nonsense had better stop.” He says seriously. “This self-destructive path you’re on . . . . you have got to stop this Niki.” He said in frustration. Leaning down he kisses your cheek ever so gently, still holding your hand in his.

After a moment the pressure in the room changed and Magnus looked over finding they weren’t alone. There stood Becky who immediately came to see her friend after her shift was over. Magnus instantly released your hand stepping back from the bed.

“Puft.” Becky scoffs. “Who are you kidding?” She walks over to the other side of your bed with a sigh seeing the bad shape you were in. “Jesus kid.” She shook her head.

“It’s all superficial. Nothing fatal or very serious.” He says crossing his arms. Becky gently rested her hand against your forehead, tears in her eyes seeing her friend in such a state.

“Magnus, I don’t know what this game is that you are playing with her, but you need to stop it.” Becky said outright.

He arched a brow at her sudden shift in topic, “Becky, I know I’ve stated this before many many times already . . . but what goes on between us is our business. As long as we keep it out of work, then we can do as we please, when we please, where we please.” He said sternly wishing to God people would just grow up, back off, and keep their noses out of his business.

Becky clinched her jaw and walked around the bed towards him keeping her voice low not wanting to disturb you. “Damnit Magnus. You’re notorious not just in this precinct but in others as one of the biggest womanizers in Europe. Woman aren’t even people to you, they’re just something to conquer just so you can say you could. She doesn’t need that in her life, damnit she deserves better!”

“She’s not a child Becky! If she didn’t want anything to do with me I have no doubt in my mind I wouldn’t even exist in her world.” He couldn’t stand here; he had no desire whatsoever to continue this argument. “Visiting hours close in 15 minutes, I suggest you make it quick.” He snapped before turning and storming out of the hospital.

~*~

Wallander lays a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "You should go home. Between here and the hospital, you're exhausted." He nods and finger combs his hair.

You haven't left his thoughts since the incident happened. But as he steps into the shower, his thoughts are less about your welfare and more about how your body felt pressed between his and the tile. He closes his eyes, his hand skidding down his wet body to grip his hard cock. His breath leaves him in a sigh. The water beats down his back. His hand splays on the tile. He can feel your neck beneath his fingers. His breath comes faster with each stroke, his hips thrusting in time. He can almost hear your moans and rapid mewls as he thrusts into you. Your breasts smashed into the tile. The reddish pink head of his cock is swollen and purple, begging for release. How he wishes your were there instead of in that hospital bed. Would you let him take care of you when you were released or would you be a stubborn ass? "Oh god, Niki." Did he love you? Fuck. His chest heaved. He just wanted you to say his name. He could feel you hot and wet wrapped around him. He groans his orgasm into the hot shower.

~*~

You look up at the knock on your door. Magnus peeks over the bouquet of roses. You can't help the smile that spreads across your face. 

"Hi."

"Hi again."

"I'm so glad you're awake." He sets the roses on the bedside table. Leaning down, he takes your lips. His tongue traces the healed cut. "I missed you."

You bite your lip, looking up at him. "I missed you too." You saved me. I love you. Wait. What? Dammit. You pull him down into a deep kiss, drawing him into you, breathing him in. It was true. But no way could you say it. "You saved me."

"I'm your partner."

"I was stupid. I did exactly what Dax did." Your head thumps back on the bed.

"Yup. I'm not gonna sugar coat it. It was stupid. And now we're both riding desks and under supervisory review. Oh and we're being investigated by IA." You sigh. "Not to mention SSS has lodged a formal complaint against you."

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Sorry means it won't happen again. I'm done with this self-destructive bullshit." He takes your hand. "No more lone wolf crap." You frown, looking at your lap.

"I have to ask. Because things are getting serious for me."

"What things?"

"This. Us." His mouth forms a silent o. "Is this just a new game? Or are we going somewhere?" He lets go of your hand and leans back, stretching it his legs and crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean the sex is beyond. Beyond. But if all we're doing is fucking then maybe we should call it quits."

"If you have to ask me that after I've been here every. goddamn. day, maybe I should ask you that question."

You sighed and your eyes moved over to the roses that he brought you on the bedside table. Becky had been continually chirping in your ear since you woke up. Several others had a few ‘suggestions’ as well and it was driving you mad. He genuinely seemed to like you, and care for you and God knows you felt something for him. You wouldn’t say it was love, you wouldn’t use that word under any circumstances. Not to yourself, not even out loud. You had your career to focus on and didn’t have time for that sort of thing.

“Probably not the best day for questions like that.” You say softly turning your eyes away. Magnus had the same problem you did. He was quick to react and be defensive, and rarely if ever considered the backlash from that. Seeing your reaction he immediately regretted his own but wasn’t about to apologize for it.

He moved to sit on the bed next to you and took your hand, “You’re looking better today.” He said reaching up and touching the bruise on your face causing you to flinch slightly. “Sorry.”

“They said I can go home tomorrow. All my blood tests are coming back clean. No infections, nothing to worry about. They’re putting me on a round of shotgun antibiotics anyway just to be absolutely certain. That warehouse was pretty filthy.” You explain. “And Becky brought me this.” Reaching over you picked up the large hat she got you and put it on. It was loose so it wouldn’t hurt the wound where they had shaved a big spot so they could stitch up the wound. It didn’t look bad at all. “I guess I’ll be wearing it for a while so it doesn’t look like I cut my own hair.”

Magnus grinned and touched your chin with his thumb and forefinger thinking you did look quite adorable. But his smile faded a little bit. There was no way you had any idea just how lucky you were. The fact that you were healing and getting better was excellent, but there was a fine line you could have easily tripped over of being paralyzed, permanently brain damaged, or just flat out dead. It made him sick deep inside, and it turned his stomach and made him feel like he was falling to imagine having to wear black as he stood by your casket at your funeral. “How are you feeling though? Do you feel well enough to go home?” He questions.

“Are you kidding? I’m so sick of this place it’s not even funny. This is the most uncomfortable bed in the history of beds. I miss mine. It’s way bigger, and doesn’t feel like I’m being stretched out on a torture rack.” You say pushing the pillows behind you a bit better. “They won’t let me get out of bed very much. I told them I can do stuff just fine on my own, they’re still giving me crap.” You say with an annoyed sigh.

“You do as your told for once otherwise you’ll have to deal with me, and not in a fun way.” He says seriously. “Don’t be stupid Niki, you aren’t going to get better any faster by rushing things and being foolish.” You sigh and turn your eyes down with a nod. You hated hospitals, you always had. Standing up he leans over and kisses you gently, “They told me I could only stay for a minute. You get some rest and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” You give a nod and he smiles kissing you again before making his way out of the hospital room.

Leaning back against the bed you stare in the direction he disappeared in for several long moments. All of those stories about him couldn’t have been right. Just unfounded rumors spread by bored and bitter police officers who had nothing better to do with their time. Shaking your head you close your eyes and lay your bed back turning off the light to go to sleep. You couldn’t wait to get out of here tomorrow.

~*~

Sitting on your couch munching on some mini oatmeal biscuits while catching up on your TV shows you’d missed, your phone starts to ring. Reaching over you pick it up, “Rayne.” You answer popping another cookie in your mouth.

“Niki . . . it’s Becky . . . can I come over?” She asks.

You frown hearing the tone in her voice. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s . . . . can I just come?” She questions.

“Yeah, yeah of course. Come over.” You hang up and go into the bedroom changing into a better shirt wondering what was wrong.

A little while later a knock comes to your door and you open it seeing Becky who instantly comes in. “Hey honey.” She says sympathetically hugging you.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” You close the door looking at her. She stands there for a minute as if she didn’t know what to say. So she takes out her cell phone and shows it to you.

“This was in the parking lot behind the bar earlier tonight.” She says turning on a video she’d taken earlier in the night. It was of Magnus leaving the bar holding hands with a woman you’d never seen before. You watched as the video followed him out to the parking lot.

“You were spying on him?” You say in disbelief looking at Becky. “Becky, that is so not cool.” Why in the world would she do that?

“Shh, watch.” She says holding the phone in front of you. Things got a bit more hands on between Magnus and the woman, then a little more lips on, and then tongues became seriously involved, then they disappeared into his car and the video stopped. You just stared at the screen your heart twisting in your chest. Becky looked at you for several moments knowing that you were going to be hurt by this. “Oh, baby I’m sorry.” She says putting her arm around you.

You’re still a little in shock, as your mind started to run through a million explanations there could be. “You shouldn’t have been spying on him like this Becky.” Were the only words that seemed to find their way out.

“But didn’t you want to know that he was running around on you? That the stories really are true?” She questioned.

Closing your eyes you lean against the wall shaking your head. “So what if he did. It’s my own fault if that’s the case.” You’d offered many times but he seemed reluctant to engage in any sort of intimacy beyond kissing and cuddling. You kept meaning to ask him about it, but like at the hospital if you brought up anything about the two of you he seemed to get seriously defensive like you were attacking him and you wanted to avoid doing that if you could.

Becky just blinks starring at you wide eyed. “Excuse me?”

“We haven’t had sex since before I was in the hospital. He has needs like any other healthy guy and I couldn’t meet them. So if he did go with someone else . . . .” Where you even saying these words? Why weren’t you pissed off? She just stares at you another moment before punching you as hard as she could in the arm. “Ouch!” You holler rubbing your shoulder. “Still bruised!”

“Someone’s ‘girlfriend’ being injured is no excuse to fuck everything in your zip code!” She yells at you. “Jesus! Just how hard a knock did you take to your head!”

“Hard enough that your YELLING is giving me a fucking headache!” You shout back. You take a breath and shake your head, “Look, Becky. I’m pretty tired and I start back at work tomorrow. Thanks for coming by, but I think . . . I think I’d like you to go now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Niki I didn’t want to be right, I . . .” She began, but you wouldn’t let her continue.

“Really Becky. Goodnight.” You say quickly. She frowns not certain she should leave you alone she could see in your eyes how hurt you were. She gave a nod and you opened the door. She started to walk out but paused.

“I’m sorry honey, I really am.” She said softly. You give a nod as she leaves and you close the door locking it up tight. Turning you lean your back against it trying to shove down the flood of heartache and tears as you look up towards the ceiling trying to keep calm. You always knew this was a possibility, but you never wanted it to actually be true. You really thought he’d cared for you. Closing your eyes you cover your mouth with your hand and go back into your room slamming the door behind, throwing yourself down on the bed heartbroken.

~*~

Back at Magnus’ place he sat on the edge of his bed naked the corner of a sheet draped over his lap, his elbows on his knees cradling his face in his hands. Fuck. He looked back at the naked woman lying behind him tangled in the sheets before shaking his head running his hand through his golden locks. He turned away rubbing his eyes before covering his face with his hands again.

The woman stirred and sat up sleepily moving closer and kissing his shoulder, “Hey baby, something wrong?” She asked resting her hand on his waist moving it around to his abdomen then into his lap grasping his member and stroking it as she kissed his shoulder again obviously ready for some more. Instantly Magnus took her hand and shoved it away utterly revolted, her touch made his skin crawl. She frowned feeling insulted. “What the fuck, Magnus?” She demanded.

“Leave.” He said instantly. “Get dressed and get the fuck out.”

She just stared at him in complete and utter disbelief. “What??”

“You heard me. This was a mistake. You are a mistake.” He roared. Snatching his jeans off of the floor he pulled them on. She scoffed looking at him in absolute disgust. “You better NOT be here by the time I get back. Get your slutty ass out of my bed and get the fuck out of my house NOW!” He stormed out of his room into the next slamming the door behind. She could hardly believe this and couldn’t be more agitated. Throwing the covers back she got up gathering her things.

Magnus couldn’t believe this; he couldn’t believe what he’d done. He’d let himself fall prey to his old habits, and just completely let his dick do all the thinking. All it was was pure and carnal lust. Just fucking, plain and simple, that meant nothing. When he was with you it was something completely different. Something he didn’t fully understand something that was much deeper something that felt good more than physically. He didn’t just want to fuck you, although he would like nothing better than to fuck you all day every day in every way there was and maybe invent a few new ones if possible. But not just that. He also wanted to hold you close, to hug you, and kiss you, and caress you. To love every inch of you, to give you all the pleasure there was and more over and over again not just take what he could get for himself. That was rare for him, and new. Usually he did just enough so he could get what he wanted. With you, it was the first time he actually wanted to give more then he got. He couldn’t explain that it didn’t make sense. You were the only girl he didn’t make blow him. Never had he put his dick in your mouth. As violent as you were with each other, your teeth and jaw clamped down around his member was a harrowing thought. But to be honest he didn’t want to. It was 20x more fun and delectable to taste you. He’d rather taste your lips, devour your mouth, caress your tongue, over and over again. He’d rather be inside of you, fucking you hard and deep making your legs shiver and shake around him, looking into your eyes as he took you.

What a mess, what a fucking idiot he’d been. Having been drinking a good amount, when that woman came onto him . . . old habits just sort of took over. A challenge had presented itself, an opportunity, and he’d never passed them up in the past. She was hot, there was no denying that. She had huge breasts, long legs, curves to die for, even though she had a face like the wrong end of a dog. Of course he wanted to fuck her. She was throwing it in his face practically begging to be banged into another dimension. But as soon as it was over, reality came flooding back. The smug pride and satisfaction of having added to his score wasn’t there. He had a girlfriend, a beautiful, special, lovely girlfriend that he cared about more then he realized possible. The game wasn’t the same as it used to be, because now he had you.

True, the two you hadn’t had sex since you got out of the hospital. When he came over you would have dinner and curl up on the couch together and watch boring TV. When he did stay the night, you would just sleep wrapped tightly in one another’s embrace kissing and caressing and holding each other tight. He wanted to protect you and take care of you, and shield you from harm when you were in an injured and in a weakened state. As much as seeing your body, holding you close, and touching you drove him absolutely insane, he wasn’t going to be so boorish and brass or carless as to risk making it worse or do anything that might hinder your recovery. It took every ounce of strength and will power not to strip you naked, and make gentle love to you over and over again. He’d never felt that way with any other woman, never cared so much. Just the game of the hunt, the seduction, sex being the prize and then it was over and done with. He moved on to the next prey that caught his eye. He wouldn’t have bothered going to any other woman’s house knowing he wasn’t going to get something out of it, a good shag or something else. Just with you. It was weird and out of character for him, but when he was with you it was wonderful and pleasant. He didn’t have to be fucking you to be having fun, just being with you was pleasurable and felt good. He still didn’t fully understand that and couldn’t wrap his mind around it. But whatever this strange thing it was between the two of you, he didn’t want to screw it up or lose it.

He closed his eyes shaking his head punching the wall. How could he be so stupid and weak? The only solace he could find, the smallest most meaningless bit, was that he had the wherewithal to use a condom with this whore. You and he tended to forget regularly to use one because you were so swept up in desperate passion you couldn’t stop long enough to put one on. And if he was truthful, it felt really good to cum inside of you. Like it was a privilege you allowed him, something that proved that you were all his and belonged to him. He’d kept you safe from whatever diseases that wench might have had. Not that it would matter, after this monumental fuck up . . . . if you found out about this you would want nothing to do with him. “Fuck, FUCK!!” he said punching the wall again so hard the drywall crumbled leaving a hole and busting the skin on his knuckles. He’d screwed up big time, and he knew it.

~*~

Numbly, you sit at the desk. You'd ignored every call and every text from Magnus. You blamed him and yourself. You try not to think about it. Every time you do, you get a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach. You really couldn't get your mind to focus. And probably shouldn't be here.

Wallander watches you for moment. "Rayne. Can I speak with you?"

"Sure." You follow him into the conference room. He gestures to a chair. You sit down and watch as he does.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The day of the shooting."

You shrug. You'd been answering questions about that for over a week now. It seemed like some high mucky muck was pulling you in to an interview. "I saw Chet. And I don't know. I didn't think. I guess maybe I wanted to bust him to make up for Dax."

"So you did something monumentally stupid like he did."

You sigh and rub the bridge of your nose. Your head was starting to hurt. "No. It was one of Wilkinson's cook houses that Dax got hurt in. One of his junkie thugs that put a good cop out of work."

"Nikola. This job isn't about revenge."

"I know that." You sigh once more and drop your hands into your lap. "I couldn't protect one partner. I didn't want it to happen again. To Magnus."

"Because you two are an item."

"How does everyone fucking know this?" You throw your hands in the air.

"Detective. Remember?" He taps his head.

"It doesn't matter because we're not. Anymore."

"Does he know this?"

"I've been avoiding him for a week. I should think so."

"You should talk to him. I don't want things to be awkward."

"Too late."

Magnus walks by and makes eye contact with you. You look away. Curt makes a face then stands. "Nice hair." He walks out of the room. You'd gotten it cut after the first day back in the hat had been annoying.

You stand but Magnus darts into the room and shuts the door. "I've missed you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You won't answer my calls or texts. You don't answer the door. You avoid me here at the station. What's going on?"

You hug yourself. God you'd been a fool. "You should know." He takes a step to hug you but you take a step back. "If you want a hug, there's plenty of girls at the bar. Maybe that blonde will give you a real nice hug."

Magnus looks down at his feet. "How'd you find out?"

"Becky. She had a video of you two." He purses his lips, his nostrils flare. "How many others?"

"What?"

"How many others have you fucked while we were together?"

"None. Just her. And it was a mistake. I knew it as soon as it was over."

"You're right. It is over. This was a mistake."

"Niki. You're twisting my words. I didn't mean you. Or us. I meant her."

"And I meant what I said." The tears threatened to come but you swallow them down hard. He tries to grab your wrist but you jerk away. "No." You hold up a hand. "No. I gave you chances to let it just be fucking. But you let me think I was different."

"You are. Niki, she was a mistake. A mistake I won't make again."

You shake your head. "I actually started to care about you. Maybe even love you." Your chest hitches. "I'm putting in a transfer to another precinct. I think it would be best if we weren't around each other anymore." And you really didn't want to see Becky either.

You open the door to the conference room and make a beeline for your desk. You're going through the motions as you grab your purse and turn off the light. "Curt, I've got a headache. I'm going home."

"Be safe." You don't look back as you walk out. You don't see Magnus sitting at the conference table with his head in his hands. You don't see Becky look up from her desk at you then at the conference room.

~*~

You have a six pack chilling in the fridge. And it was time for a little cleaning therapy.

It must have been almost 2am as you sit in front of your computer in your spare room, clicking through e-mails and finishing reports to turn in tomorrow. God how you hated desk work. Field work was so much better. You could proactively do something more than type on a keyboard at a computer screen all day. You’d finished the six pack since you got home and had just opened your second bottle of wine. You sigh leaning back in your chair and taking a sip of Merlot scrolling through to the next screen.

Your mind started to wonder from what you should have been doing as it had been for the past week. Why was this hitting you so damn hard? You knew what he was before you let yourself start feeling something for him, why in the hell did you think he was suddenly going to just change for you? You couldn’t decide if that was being naive or just stupid. Closing your eyes you take a large drink from your wine glass, then just drain it the rest of the way. Reaching over you picked up the bottle and filled your glass again setting it down taking a sip.

“I thought you were going to ease up on drinking so much.” You hear a voice say behind you. Closing your eyes you sigh shaking your head.

“I’m pretty sure you know what the term ‘breaking and entering’ means.”

“Would apply if I didn’t actually have a key.” Putting down your glass you stand turning and walking to him holding out your hand wanting the key to your flat back. “Niki, please. I tried the knocking bit but you just ignore it and won’t open the door.”

“Because if I did that, I’d actually have to see you. Give me my damn key.” You demand holding out your hand. He looks at you a moment before taking it from his pocket. You reach up to snatch it away but he moves it from your reach before you can grab it.

“Only if you talk to me.” He says seriously looking in your eyes, “Then I promise I’ll give it back to you.”

“Why? So you can just lie to me some more?”

Magnus knew that this wasn’t going to be pleasant, “I won’t lie to you. I swear.” He promises. Taking a breath you cross your arms bracing yourself for whatever bull he had practiced to spew at you. Finally he was getting the opportunity he’d sought to talk to you and suddenly he didn’t know what to say. But he just promised that he wouldn’t lie to you and he didn’t want to. “I picked that woman up in the bar, took her back to my flat, and fucked the shit out of her.” He said plainly.

You didn’t know what you were expecting but you weren’t quite expecting such blunt honesty. “So I heard.” You say turning and walking away but he quickly followed after you.

“No, you don’t understand.” He reached out catching your arm stopping you. Immediately you jerked it away facing him prepared to defend yourself if he touched you again. Magnus instantly held his hands up in surrender knowing this wasn’t a moment to get into a physical fight with you. He took a breath searching for how to explain what he meant, “I used to do it a lot. I saw some woman I thought was attractive, I’d pick her up, take her home, have whatever fun there was to be had and then I was done with her moving on to the next one. No regret, no remorse, no guilt for anything I did. It was a game, it was all just a game.”

“And lucky me, I was dumb enough to make myself a pawn in your hobby.” You snap.

“That’s just it, you’re not. You never were. Of course I thought you were beautiful, extremely attractive and completely sexy from the first day you walked into the precinct fresh out of the academy, but I never wanted to use you.” You swallow a lump in your throat listening to him letting him speak. “I went through the others in the group that came the same day you did pretty quickly. Jennifer, Amanda, Emily, Christen, Anne, Jessica . . . .”

“Jessica?” You say stopping him. “She was only there two days because there was a mistake on her paperwork and she belonged at another precinct.” He cleared his throat slightly shoving his hands in his pockets looking away. “Oh for Christ’s sake.”

“Like I said, it was a game. I tried with Becky but she turned me away. I never even bothered to find out why, I honestly didn’t care. I didn’t find out until after you and I became partners she was married with kids.” He explained.

This was more than you ever wanted to know to be honest. You sigh and close your eyes knowing that once you heard it, you couldn’t unhear it and this knowledge about his past was never going to go away. “Is this confessional going somewhere? Because I’m not a priest.” Magnus sighed realizing he still wasn’t getting his point across.

“I stayed away from you all those months because for some reason I didn’t want you that way. I didn’t want you treat you with such carelessness. Knowing myself, the way I was, I didn’t want you to fall prey to my behavior. But you were always there. I didn’t approach you until I saw you were having trouble. You were struggling. I wanted to help but I didn’t know how. The only opportunity I had was when you were missing your targets on the range. I gave you the help I could and then I walked away. Fast. Because actually speaking to you, touching you . . . I wanted you even more than before.” He was talking faster now, as he had so much to say and didn’t know how much time you were going to give him or how long you were going to listen for.

You shake your head taking a breath, “Magnus . . .”

“I care about you Niki.” He says outright. “I actually care about you. You have no idea what a rare occurrence that is.” He steps closer to you looking down into your eyes, “It’s different with you then it is with other women. I don’t know why, I can’t explain it. I went from having 3 or 4 lovers at a time to just wanting to be with you.”

You clinch your jaw feeling that tightness in your chest that had been there every since Becky showed you that video. You saw him, he wanted that woman. The way he touched her, the way he kissed her, the way his hands held her, “But that’s a lie.” You whisper hardly able to push the words out, feeling your heart twisting. You wanted to believe him, but how could you? You didn’t want to be one of those women who just accepted that their boyfriends or husbands screwed around on them and turn a blind eye to it. “I saw you, with her. . . . . you weren’t thinking about me at all.” Your eyes were welling up with tears and it was starting to make you angry. You didn’t like this feeling, you were hurting and you hated feeling vulnerable like this.

Shaking your head you start to step back away from him, his eyes went wide realizing you were pulling even further away then you were before he came to see you tonight. In a knee-jerk reaction he reached out catching you by the shoulders pulling you back to him. The anger that had been growing inside you exploded and you slammed your hands hard against his chest. Yet didn’t release you, causing you to smack his chest again, and then began to hit him with your fists. When you felt tears escape your eyes and fall down your cheeks you screamed in utter fury “BASTARD!!!”

He let you hit him, blocking the most severe blows before finally catching your wrists and squeezing them tight. You struggle still trying to strike at him but the cold hard fact of it was, you were exhausted from not being able to sleep, you were intoxicated from having been drinking like a fish for the past 7 hours, and he was flat out stronger then you. You strike at him then pull away then strike at him again your movements slowing and becoming pathetic. You break down into tears and sunk to the floor. Magnus released your wrists wrapping his arm around your waist and sinking to the floor with you.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered wrapping his other arm around you holding you tight, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You were such a strong woman, you swallowed tears, you powered through your pain, you were successful in hiding the cracks in your armor, and you had allowed him to see your vulnerability. You let him in, and he betrayed you. It was hard to see what he had reduced you to. “I’m sorry.” He said stroking your head holding you tighter. “I’m sorry.”

Your face buried in his shoulder you grit your teeth smacking his arm again, balling up your fist and hitting it against him but there was no power left in your strikes. Your hand just bounces off him with no affect whatsoever. His hand rests to the back of your neck as he just cradles you against his body. Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of the scar on your head where you’d had surgery. Where they had repaired the crack in your skull. He closes his eyes holding you tighter.

“I know you care for me too.” He whispers softly in your ear, “Otherwise you wouldn’t have risked your life for me by leaving me behind to run into that warehouse.” He reminds you.

“Because I didn’t want to lose another partner. I didn’t want a repeat of what happened to Dax.” You say quickly leaning back wiping your face with your hand trying to stop the blasted tears you couldn’t seem to control. “I didn’t want that to happen to . . .” You stopped right there unwilling to say it out loud. Unwilling to admit it. Especially not to him.

Magnus touches your chin raising your face to him, but keeping his other arm firmly around your waist so you couldn’t pull away any further. “And. . . if you didn’t care for me, my screwing around wouldn’t have hurt you like this.” He says softly.

You take several deep breaths shaking your head. He was looking through you again, reading you like an open book and you hated it. “Damnit Magnus!” You say pushing your hands against his chest again. “If you want to hurt me then hit me! Twist my arms, smack me around, fuck me raw until I’m screaming for mercy!” You cry feeling more tears escaping against your wishes. But your movements slow and your arms go weak as your fingers clutch to his jacket. “But don’t do this. Please . . . please don’t hurt me like this . . .” You beg not wanting your heart to hurt like this anymore. You wanted to hate him, you wanted to wish him dead, but you couldn’t. You did care about him. Stupidly, you actually cared.

You weren't the only one crying. Hot, fat tears slide down Magnus's cheeks. Stupid. He was a stupid, stupid man. He sinks siren to his knees, pressing his face into your stomach. "I'm so sorry, Niki. So sorry. Please forgive me."

Your hands curl into fists and tremble in the air. You want to beat him about the head but you know it won't solve anything. Besides, you've exhausted yourself so you let them drop to his shoulders. "I hate you so much."

"I know." His arms wrap around your waist. "Please, Nikola. I know I don't deserve a second chance but I can prove myself to you."

"I don't know, Magnus. I can't-"

"I've never felt about another woman, the way I feel about you." He looks up at you with sorrowful, broken eyes. "Don't transfer. Stay with me. Give me a second chance. I promise I won't hurt you like this again. Ever."

You look at the ceiling, fighting to stop the tears. "Don't promise me that."

"I do." He pulls you down, touching your face, nearly healed from the beating. His fingertips move into your hair almost reverently. "I've missed you so much. It hurts."

"Magnus. Stop."

"No. I lay awake at night and think about you and how much I've fucked this up." His eyes rapidly search your face. He grabs the back of your hair and kisses you desperately. He tastes the bittersweet taste of the merlot over the acidic beer on your tongue. You stiffen at first but god, you've missed him. And this is bliss but it hurts so very much. You push him away, catching your breath.

"I need to think. And you need to go. Because I can't think when you're here." You sit with your back against couch, drawing up your knees. "Lock the door on your way out." He looks at you for a moment then stands, running his fingers through his noodly hair. You don't look at him. You can't. Everything just hurts. You hear the door shut behind him.

~*~

The following day, you call in sick not really wanting to go in feeling completely confused, and tired . . . and to be honest a bit hung over. You didn’t think you could deal with seeing Magnus today. Magnus had gone into work early hoping to see you and see how you were feeling about him after you had a little time to think. He was disappointed to find that you weren’t there and wouldn’t be coming in.

~*~

There was a department meeting around 10am and the detectives and officers sat listening to the rundown of current events, assignments, open investigations that were priority, and anything else that was on the docket. Magnus sat near the back his arms crossed only half listening as his mind wondered over what he had said to you last night. Could he have said it differently? Was there anything he should have said that he didn’t say? Could he have done something more to make the situation better? Most importantly, was there any hope that you’d give him a second chance?

“Wilson, you’re with Martinsson on this.” The Chief said jerking Magnus right out of his daze.

“Wait, what?” He said in disbelief.

“Your partner is still recovering from her injuries. Even though she’s been cleared to return to work we do have to make certain allowances for that. So today, you and Officer Wilson will be working together until Officer Rayne comes back.” Becky and Magnus looked at each other hearing this. They’d been shooting death glares at each other and avoiding being in each other’s company longer then absolutely necessary. To be paired up to work together was beyond a horrid nightmare. “Alright everyone, get to work.” The meeting was dismissed and Magnus gave Becky a dark look, before standing and leaving the conference room to go to his desk. It was going to take every ounce of strength he had not to shoot the gossiping bitch.

~*~

Magnus and Becky barely say two words to each other. "Verifying eyewitness reports on an assault and battery."

He takes a pen and begins making notes. The two of them had moved into the conference room, sitting on opposite ends on the table. They kept shooting each other death glares.

Becky finally slams the pen down. "How could you? How could you do that to Niki?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

"I wasn't the one snogging some trashy blonde!"

"No, you were just fucking recording it. You could have stopped me. But no, you didn't. You recorded it then ran right over to show Niki."

"Because she needed to know."

"Why does everyone think they need to know our fucking business? I care about Niki. Yes, I fucked up. I fucked up big time. And if I'm lucky, she'll give me another chance. But we don't stand a chance if you and the other fucking gossips around don't stop bumping your fucking gums about us!"

"You cheated on her!"

"It was a mistake! You've never made a mistake before?! I'm trying to change and it seems like everyone in this fucking precinct is doing their damnedest to prevent that."

"You're blaming us now?!"

"Yes! I'm trying to be a better man! For Nikola! Because she makes me want to be a better man!" Becky startles.

The door opens. "Everything ok in here?"

"Fine." He grabs his jacket off the chair and pushes the officer aside. Becky drops down into the chair. Shit.

 

(Continued -->)


	4. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 4

You sit at your desk the next day, tapping a pencil on the wood. The chief had called you into his office and delivered the double edged news. You were about to go on suspension. Three months. It came from IA and a disciplinary hearing. Then you'd be stuck riding a desk for another month. Magnus pulls up a chair.

"I just heard. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really"

He touches your shoulder. "Then can we talk about us?" He touches your hair lightly.

You sigh and pull your head away so that he drops his hand. "Not here. It's bad enough the whole precinct knows we were together." Your use of were twists his gut. "And I heard about your shouting match with Becky."

"Your place then? I'll bring pizza? Or Chinese. Whatever you want."

"Sushi. And that strawberry tea I like."

"You got it." A bubble of hope rose in his chest. He leans in, wanting to kiss you but thinks better off it.

"Magnus!" You both turn to see Wallander beckoning him over.

Becky sits down as soon as Magnus walks away.

"I heard. Listen. Jackson says to kidnap you and bring you over for steaks and beer."

"No thanks."

"Oh. Are you doing something with Magnus?" She practically chokes on his name.

"Why do you hate him so much?"

"What do you-"

"I've been thinking about this. You could have stopped him. You were right there."

"Niki, I-"

"I think you were jealous. Because Magnus actually was serious about me. You could have a confronted him. Shamed him. But no. You recorded it and came running to me." You grab your purse and keys. "I'd rather choke than have steak and beers with a shitty friend like you." You don't even bother to turn anything off. Magnus would when he realized you'd gone.

~*~

Magnus sits on your couch. His thumbs work into the soles of your feet. You can't suppress your moan.

"I'm on a week suspension. Listen, can we please talk about us?" His hands still on your feet.

You sigh and lean your head back. "It hurts, Magnus."

"I know, baby. And I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it."

"It hurts that you did it. It hurts that I care about you. It hurts that I miss you. So. Much." Fuck, you were crying.

"Oh baby." He moves over you. "Don't cry. I'm an idiot. But I promise I'll be better." He caresses your bottom lip and then your cheek. "You make me want to be a better man."

"One more chance. Any other women. And I'm done. I can't do this. I won't."

"Only you, Niki." He kisses you but you gently push him back. "What's wrong?"

"Slow. Ok?" Your chest tightens. "You -broke- me. You hurt me. And that trust, you've got to earn it back."

Magnus nods and kisses you again. "I'll do it. Whatever you need or want me to do." He takes your chin then your lips, pressing himself against you. You feel a dull ache between your legs where his erection is pressed into your soft core.

"For starters. Finish the foot rub then you can go."

"What?" He leans back on his knees.

"Just because I'm giving you a second chance doesn't mean I'm ready to jump back to where we were."

"Ok." He thumps back into the corner of the couch. You drop your feet back into his lap.

Just to be a bitch, you press your hell into his hard cock. He hisses in a breath. "That's not fair."

"No it's not." You close your eyes as his fingers work wonders, teasing up your ankles. It felt good to touch you. And to hear you moan. His chest tightens.

"I'm gonna go." He stands, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'll call you tomorrow when I come off shift." He leans down and kisses you, caressing your cheek. You watch him leave, locking the door behind himself.

~*~

Sitting in front of your computer you scroll lazily through your e-mails with a bored sigh. You hadn’t had this much ‘time off’ since before you joined the academy. It was completely maddening having nothing to do. You’d cleaned your apartment, it was spotless from top to bottom. Your laundry was done, folded and put away. Your bedding was washed and your bed was made. You’d even opened up your desk top computers tower case, cleaned it out and put it back. There was nothing left to clean, or do anywhere in your entire apartment. Tomorrow you guessed you’d take your car down to wash and clean out. That needed a good going over or two.

Shaking your head you get up and head into the kitchen taking out the ingredients you’d gotten earlier at the store while you were out at the laundry to make stuffed Chicken Marsala. It’s been a while since you cooked, usually you lived off of stale day old take out not really having time for anything else.

An hour later, your supper was ready and you wrinkled your nose. “Damnit.” You had a habit of making way too much every single time you cooked. Oh well, you had plenty left over for dinner a few more nights. There was a knock at the front door and you wipe your hands on the dishtowel hurrying and opening it. “What are you doing here?” You ask.

“Really, Niki?” He says giving you a look stepping inside. You close the door and he kisses your cheek handing you the small bouquet of flowers he’d brought you. “Sorry I didn’t call first, I came straight from work.” That was a sore subject. You were ready to commit crimes yourself just to be able to go back in.

“And you materialize just in time for dinner. What an incredibly fortunate bit of timing on your part.” You take the flowers and head into the kitchen to dish another plate.

“You cooked?” He questioned coming in and looking around rather impressed with the complete overhaul you’d managed to do on your place. Now it looked even better than his.

“Yes, I do know how you know.” You call back from the kitchen. You come back carrying plates setting them down on the table. His eyes light up in surprise walking over sitting down next to you.

“Wow, what is this?” he questions taking the napkin you pass him.

“Stuffed chicken Marsala. It’s a complete pain in the ass to make, but it’s totally worth it.” You disappear into the kitchen before bringing back two glasses of iced tea setting down one for him and then one for himself taking your seat.

Magnus picked up his fork and knife and cut a piece taking a bite. It was absolutely delectable, the most savoring thing he’d tasted in ages. “Oh my God.” He said quickly taking another bite. “Niki, you’re . . . you’re a genius.”

“No, just incredibly bored and idol. Even after going to the gym for a work out today I still had nothing to do.” You say with another deeply bored sigh. At this point you couldn’t wait to get back just to do paper work.

You ate in silence for the rest of the meal and you were thrust into thought. You’d been thinking about the two of you. The way your relationship had turned. It wasn’t exciting as it was before he started this weird graveling, begging, pathetic former figure of a man. You missed your old relationship. It was passionate, it was abrasive, it scared the shit out f you, and you would completely lose yourself in the moment to the mercy of primal carnal lust. It was terrifying, it was exciting. this groveling thing he was doing . . . you just didn't like it.

~*~

After dinner, you stood in the kitchen cleaning up. You’d just cleaned the apartment might as well keep it going as long as you could.

“I’m impressed.” You hear Magnus say from the living room. “I did you paint or just wash all the dust off the walls?” He said in that snarky way he had. You roll your eyes and dry off the last dish putting it away in the cupboard before tossing the dishtowel aside and going in.

“Or maybe you’re getting older and just need glasses to see things better.” You say crossing your arms.

He arched a brow and looks at you seeing the challenge in your eyes. “I was trying to say that everything looks very nice.” He concedes. You scoff slightly in disbelief that he still seemed to be dragging his belly in the dirt where you were concerned.

“Dinner’s over. Go home.” You snap walking through the living room and flipping off the light on him going into the bathroom and clipping your hair up getting ready to hop into the shower.

His brows furrows. "What's your problem?" He follows you to the bathroom.

"Nothing. I'm taking a shower and you need to leave."

"Wow. Did I do something to piss you off?"

"No. Yes. Fuck. Magnus, just go home."

"No. You're being a bitch to me all the sudden and I want to know why."

You sigh and throw up your hands. "Because you're actually like a goddamn pussy. I said we needed to build trust not you grovel like a little bitch."

"You know what. I think I will go home." He storms out, punching a hole in your hall wall. "Fuck."

You turn the water on ignoring his baby fit. "Lock the door!"

He grabs you from behind and roughly turns you around. His mouth crushes yours, forcing it open with his teeth. His tongue invades you as his calloused hands rub down your back. You try to buck him off but he kisses you harder, pressing his body against yours. His hands lift your ass and you wrap your legs around his waist. He pulls the short hair at the back of your head and you gasp.

"Fuck I've missed this."

"Shut up." You kiss him just as hard as he just kissed you, teeth and feral need. He carries you to the bed and throws you down. You bounce, conscious of your breasts bouncing freely. He strips off his shirt and and sheds his jeans. He doesn't give you a chance to get your pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He pulls them off roughly. What the fuck are you doing? You wanted to make him wait but goddamn he looks amazing and you missed him and he's not being a whiny bitch. He slips the condom on then grabs your ankle. He pulls you to the side of the bed and spreads your legs. He licks his lips at your glistening folds but right now, instead of tasting you, he wants to fuck you. Hard and make your bitching stop.

"On your knees." You roll over onto your belly then push yourself up onto your knees. His long fingers probe you, making you arch your back.

"Fuck me now or get out, Magnus."

"Whatever you say, baby." He pushes forward, jaw set. He holds your hips still so he can impale you agonizingly slow.

You groan, feeling the stretch of your body around. He pulls all the way out then starts the slow push forward, carving you out. He feels your walls clamp down on him. "Fuck. I love how tight you are."

You start to make a snarky remark but he slams forward, taking your breath away. He grabs your hair and pulls you up. His hand wraps around your throat. "Rub your clit. I want to feel you cum around me." He holds your throat and your hip, pounding in and out of you. Rubbing your sensitive clit in circles, it doesn't take long for you to clamp down on him, cumming in a shuddering wave. He groans then pushes your face into the bed. He thrusts harder and faster, making you keen and claw at the sheets. "Oh fucking hell." With a final grunt, he holds his last thrust. You feel his cock twitch inside you before he leaves you empty with your ass in the air. He drops down on to the bed.

"Still want me to go home?"

"No. Not really but if it start being a whiny little bitch again, you're gonna have to lose my number."

"Oh shut up." He pulls your head back with a handful of hair and kisses you deeply. "How about that shower?"

~*~

You never did get to the shower, neither of you wanted to leave the bed. You only stopped briefly once when one of your wounds was still tender and not in a good way causing you to squeak. The two of you lie spooning tightly together, his body melded against the back of yours your hands laced with one another. His cheek rested against yours as you were both hard asleep having worn each other out thoroughly.

Now this felt as it should be, it felt right again. Between your injuries and now both of you were unsure of where you were with each other but that was cleared right up now. There had to be some level of mental illness involved with this relationship. The fact that you took comfort in his being rough with you like he was, being able to be rough with him, to smack each other around and then to have the most phenomenal mind blowing sex ever . . . was that normal? It didn’t matter. It was absolute heaven. The fun and pleasure of the act itself, and the blissful calm after the storm when you could cuddle and caress and kiss feeling alive and together. You could get used to this.

The annoying sound of both your phones going off at the same time pull you both out of your deep sleep. Magnus gets up sliding to the side of the bed getting his jeans as you reach over to the nightstand to pick up yours.

“Wallander,” He looks at his watch, “Something serious must be up for him to want me to come in this early.”

“Yeah but I’m on suspension.” You say sitting up looking at him showing him your phone, “What does he want me for?” You stare at each other realizing that this must have been severely important that the entire department might have been called in and bail out of bed pulling on clothes rushing out of the door.

~*~

When you arrive you expect to see everyone piling into the building but they weren’t. It was just the team of detectives and you. Curt sees you and Magnus walk in together and that your attitudes towards each other seem to have significantly improved.

The detectives all gathered around the table ready to be told what they were doing there and you stay back so as to stay out of the way. The chief walks over carrying several files putting them on the table. “We’ve had another murder that’s been connected to the other seven. The mutilation and similarities of the victim can only . . . .” He pauses seeing you standing back. “. . .Rayne, get in here and sit down. You need to hear this too.”

“I’m on suspension.” You remind him.

“Not any more you’re not. Sit your ass down with your partner and pay attention.” You arch your brows but didn’t have to be told twice instantly sitting down next to Magnus. “We’re getting severe media attention with this now with these jack-the-ripper type serial killings, and we’re getting heat from above that we aren’t putting enough serious effort into catching this whack job.” He opens the file and starts passing out crime scene photos. “The body has already been transported to the morgue, they’re doing an autopsy now but initial inspection of the body says that these are the same wounds on the other victims. Breasts mutilated, lips severed at the corner, uterus removed, left out in the open by the roadside. She’s a young woman of similar age, height, we don’t have a name yet but we’re hoping . . . .”

“Alice.” You breathe seeing the face of the dead woman. Everyone stops and looks at you.

“You know this girl?” Wallander asks.

You’re dumbstruck staring at the photo another moment before you shake it off enough to answer, “Yeah, Becky does too. Alice Roper. She was our roommate at the academy.” You pick up the photo staring at it again.

“She’s a police officer??” The Chief said wondering why her image didn’t come up on the system right away.

“No, she dropped out of the academy a month before graduation. She didn’t say why, she just said she had to and left. I hadn’t heard from her for a while, I don’t know about Becky.” You say putting the photo down looking at another. “Why would someone do this to her? She wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“That’s what we’re going to find out.” Wallander promised seeing you were severely upset by this. “I’ll go down to the morgue, Magnus, you and Rayne head down to the crime scene. See what you can find out.” He paused a moment, “Can you handle this Niki? You can step down from it if you need to.”

“No.” You say instantly. “I can handle it.” You didn’t want to entrust this to anyone else. Alice didn’t have any family of her own; she was an orphan and only had friends that she’d made in foster care. You look down a moment all sorts of memories flooding back, “She always made chocolate chip muffins for study hall.”

“Alright. Everyone has their assignments. Let’s get to work.” Everyone stood from the table and you and Magnus got the address of the crime scene heading out. Once you were out of the building he catches your arm pulling you back.

“Hey. Are you sure you’re okay?” He questions.

“That’s a pretty asinine question.” You snap. He just gives you a look. You take a breath and sigh, “She was a friend Magnus” You close your eyes feeling your stomach turn, “Someone tortured, mutilated, killed, and desecrated her body. I want to catch the bastard who did this to her.” He gives a nod and you continue getting into his car and head to the crime scene.

~*~

Magnus hurried back to the car with his coat over his head in the pouring rain with a drink carrier and a bag of food he’d gotten from the fast food joint. He hopped into the car closing the door tossing his rain soaked jacket aside. You’re sitting in the passenger seat starring out your side window. Your elbow leaning against the door, your fist against your lips as you just look at the pouring rain.

“Jesus, the rain keeps going like this we’re going to need flippers and a damn rudder to get home.” He says putting the food and drinks on the dash. You don’t answer and he looks over at you. You’d been deathly silent since you left the crime scene. Alice’s body wasn’t there but a pool of her blood where it lay was. “Niki . . . maybe it’s best if you step down from this case. Let us handle it. Find this maniac and bring him down.”

“I can’t do that Magnus.” You say softly. “I can’t just let her . . . .” Your words trail off still thinking about everything you’d learned. “No.” You say simply. “I’m on this.” You hadn’t gotten a full report of what the autopsy found yet. But if this murder was like the others, then even more grotesque details were about to come to light. Magnus realized this couldn’t be easy for you, he could see how it was breaking your heart every step of the way.

Reaching over he cups the back of your neck gently stroking behind your ear with his thumb not knowing what to say to comfort you, seeing a friend murdered so close was a nightmare for anyone. You close your eyes feeling his touch on your skin. It was so incredibly soothing. Reaching up you wrap your hand around his holding it tight, turning your face to rest against his knuckles.

He holds your hand as you nuzzle it gently before kissing it. Then the back of his hand, then his wrist. Magnus took a breath watching you a moment. He knew you were upset and distraught and this whole matter was a mess, but at the same time . . . you were just as beautiful and exciting as ever. Reaching out he laces his hand back around your neck once more pulling you in to a deep kiss.

The rain fell harder on the car outside and the windows became heavily fogged. You wrapped your arms around Magnus’s neck as his hands wrap around your waist pulling you closer. Your hand moves down unbuttoning his jeans and sliding into his boxers wrapping your hand around his hard member stroking him firmly causing him to groan against your mouth. He cups your face in his hand as the kiss breaks, both of you gasping for air.

It didn’t seem to matter where you were and that you were in the middle of a case, you were sort of stuck where you were at the moment anyway and couldn’t go anywhere until the rain let up. You released each other for a moment as you shrugged your jacket off; Magnus unbuttons and unzips your jeans catching your panties with his thumbs as he pushed them down over your hips pulling them down your legs. You slip out of them easily as he pulls you over to straddle his lap. Instantly you devour each other’s mouths again. His hand resting at the small of your back, the other sliding into your hair holding you tight against him.

Reaching down to the side of the seat you pull the handle causing it to lay back, Magnus releasing himself from his trousers brushing against your already wet and twitching sex. He watches you as you slide your body down onto his hard member taking him deep inside you. He grasps your waist pushing you down onto him further.

You immediately start to ride him, your strong thighs moving your body as you almost impale yourself with each hard thrust. Magnus’s eyes rolled back slightly as he leaned his head to rest back against the seat. He could barely draw a breath as you moved his hands on your hips to guide you with each movement. You lean forward your hands clutching to the front of his shirt giving you more leverage to ride even harder still.

When he can feel himself start to cum, looks up at you wanting to see your eyes, but he finds that your eyes are closed and you’re gritting your teeth. This was different then when you were usually together. As phenomenal as this was, as intense as it felt, something was wrong. Reaching up he cups your face in his hand. “Niki . . .” He breathes but he can’t continue as his body starts to shake beneath you and with one final thrust he bursts deep inside of your quivering body. He can’t move for a moment catching his breath.

Your eyes remained closed, your hands still clutching his shirt in a death grip. After a moment you rock your hips intending to get him ready to go again. Magnus opens his eyes looking up at you, “Hey.” He says seeing the pain written on your face more clearly than before. Your movements slow as you bite your lip trying to push down the pain and the tears. “Hey. Hey!” He slides his fingers into your hair pulling you down against him wrapping his other arm around you holding you tight. You could beat the shit out of each other later, but right now it wasn’t what you needed. For him to hurt you or for you to hurt yourself which was obviously what you were trying to do. He knows you hate crying, and he knows you hated to appear weak, but you’d had a hell of a day. Anyone’s emotions would be raw from finding a friend brutally murdered and eviscerated. You bury your face against his chest, as he strokes your hair with his hands kissing your head before embracing you against him once more. “We’ll get this bastard.” He whispers into your ear, “I promise.”

~*~

Magnus keeps glancing at you. The crime scene techs had gone over the area, a shallow alcove off a main thorough fare in the park. They'd given you both gloves and evidence bags should you find something they missed.

You started on one side and Magnus on the other. He was really worried about you. You had started to open up but this case shut you down again. He shook himself. This wasn't the time to lose his head. Get in the game, man. Something shiny flashed in the grass.

"Niki. Light."

"What is it?"

"Uh, don't know that's why I need your light. It's brighter."

You shine your light over his head. Taking a pencil, he picks it up. "An earring?"

"Were there earrings on the victim?" You tense and crack your neck. "No. There shouldn't have been. Alice had an allergy to silver. And she thought good looked garish so she never wore jewelry."

He carefully shakes out a bag then drops the earring in. "Two things. It could just be someone lost their earring in the park or it could be from our guy. Intentional or accidentally." He sealed the bag then started his search again. 

You resume yours, frustration growing. "This damn rain has washed everything away. I mean, I know she was dumped but they might have left something when they dumped her." You find a spot of flattened grass with four smaller spots. "Baby, come here" You take a picture.

"Yea?"

"Sit."

"In the grass?" You nod. "It's wet."

"Very observant, detective." You point. "That looks like an ass print. Sit." He rolls his eyes and sits down hard. You stand over him, placing your feet in two of the smaller spots. You drop down and straddle him, placing your knees in the other spots.

Magnus's breath whooshes out of him. His cock twitches despite himself, resting his hands on your thighs. "Nikola, what are you doing?"

"There were two of them." You pop up, giving him a reprieve. "Look."

He stands up and takes in all five spots. "We need to check this spot fit body fluid." He produces a handful of swabs and takes several of the moisture on the flattened grass.

"Do you think they were having sex?"

"Maybe. The murder turns them on. They dump the body then go at it. Or. It could be our guy with our victim. They have sex. He kills her. Dumps her body."

~*~

You sat in your car for a long time just starring at the building. This was something that had been weighing on you, and you felt like you had to do it. Finally you unbuckle your seatbelt and get out locking it behind you as you walk up to the building. Before you reach the doors, Magnus comes out having seeing you coming down the walkway. The coroner’s office had always turned your stomach. Of course you’d been through morgues before, seen dead bodies of victims before, but this was different. Much different.

“Niki. I don’t think this is a good idea.”Magnus says seriously. You clinch your jaw and start to walk around him in determination but he reaches out catching your arm. “We have the crime scene photos, the full autopsy report. You don’t have to do this.”

“Has anyone come to identify her? To claim her body? Has anyone even reported her missing?” He fell silently and you jerked your arm back, “They haven’t, and they won’t. Because she doesn’t have anyone in the world. She was an orphan, Magnus. No one else is going to come for her.” You shake your head, “I’m not going to leave her here in a freezer drawer waiting for something that isn’t going to happen.” Taking a breath you continue down the walkway opening the door and going inside, Magnus quickly following behind you staying on your heels.

You waited a few moments until the medical examiner came out and collected you taking you back. “They said to expect you Officer Rayne.” He took you back to the wall of freezers where bodies were kept and opened a drawer pulling out the tray. You could see the shape of her body under the cover and it made your breath stop. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe you shouldn’t be . . . . but it was too late. The M.E. pulled the cover back.

Her body had been cleaned, all the blood and dirt washed away. The horrendous gashes and incisions from the autopsy having been stitched closed. There was no color to her skin. There wouldn’t be, as there was no blood left in her. Your eyes remained locked on the lifeless shell unable to look away or even blink. Her beautiful yellow hair, the extreme natural curls in it, there was no mistaking it was Alice. You and Becky used to tease her by asking her how a Raven was like a writing desk.

Magnus nodded towards the doctor who started to slide the tray away, “Show me the rest of her.” You say stopping him.

He paused looking at Magnus. Magnus took a breath, “Niki, I don’t think that would be a good ide. . . .”

“Show me.” You demand. The doctor gives a nod and takes the cover off of her completely. Your eyes moved down the severely mutilated and damaged corpse of your friend. Reading the report, and seeing the evidence in person were two incredibly different things. Some of it was postmortem, but a great deal was not. Tears started to fill your eyes as your breath became deeper in your chest. “It’s her. Alice Roper.” You state clearly. The doctor starts to cover her back up and you turn to walk away but stop and lean down kissing her cheek. "Safe journey." You whisper in her ear before quickly leaving the room.

Magnus hurries after you, following you out into the parking lot. You run through to the grassy knoll throwing yourself forward as you vomit violently from what felt like the soles of your feet. Magnus stands back from you a few feet having had this exact experience himself, the reaction that followed killing someone or a severely mutilated corpse.

Strangely, once you throw up you start to feel better, the sickness going away somewhat. You stand up wiping your face taking deep breaths. You still feel shaky inside. Pain and rage mixing in the pit of your stomach seeing what had been done. Magnus reaches out and gently smoothed his fingers through your hair tucking it back behind your ear.

“The good thing is, that she will have a proper burial. It’s being paid for from a fund raised by a charity specifically for the victims of this murder.” He says softly. “If she has no family like you say, it sees that she’s taken care of properly.”

“Great. It only took her being brutally tortured and horribly murdered.” You say shaking your head. You close your eyes taking a breath your shoulders dropping slightly. “I know. I’m grateful.”

“We should get back to the precinct. The lab should be getting the results of the samples that we took, the other evidence we collected.” He suggests.

“Yeah.” You give a nod and he walks you back to your car.

“I’ll be behind you.” He says closing your door before hurrying to his own car to follow you back. You sit in silence for a moment feeling more determined than ever. Putting your seatbelt on, you look in the mirror at yourself. Your misty red eyes, quickly reaching up and wiping the tears away, before putting the car into gear and heading back to the station.

~*~

You feel warm, strong hands masssge your shoulders. Closing your eyes, you lean back in the chair and let Magnus rub your shoulders. "You need to take a break, Niki. Let me take you home, draw you a bath and fuck you stupid."

You smile softly. "That sounds wonderful." You stand and stretch. You'd been at the case files for over 24 hours. The pictures of all eight victims were tacked up in the war room, and their crime scene photos. You'd found a connection, aside from their physical similarities. They all belonged to the same gym.

That had been where you'd started first. The owners had obliged your request for a list of members dating back to the first victim's death. You and Magnus had been pouring over it for two days.

He held your hand in his as you walked out together. You both had made the decision not to hide but not to flaunt it. Holding hands was harmless.

Magnus holds the door for you and you step out into he chilly night. Once outside the station, his hand moves from yours to the small of your back. His thumb caresses slow circles under your shirt and jacket. He presses you into the side of the car, his knee parting your thighs to grind against you let go a helpless whimper and pull him down into a fierce kiss. "Maybe you should fuck me stupid before the bath."

The killer watches Niki and Magnus as they walk across the parking lot. He breathes heavy at their kiss and their bodies rubbing against one another. "If only her hair was longer." He sighs and shifts in his seat. He'll wait.

He looks up as Becky leaves station alone. She's on her phone so he rolls down his window just a bit to hear her.

"Hey, baby. I'm headed to the gym. Do I need to pick up anything?" She waits by her car, listening. "Ok, see you soon. Love you too." He rolls his window up and waits for her to start her car and pull out. He follows her at a discreet distance. When she pulls into the gym, the same gym as the victims, he drives right on by.

~*~

The radio was playing in your apartment as you did the dishes. It had been a few days. Your head was so wrapped up in the case you hoped that doing something really repetitive and mind numbing would give you a break from that so you went to work on that when you and Magnus had finished dinner. It was late. It must have been close to 1am in the morning.

Magnus leaned on the doorway watching you in silence as you worked. You really were beautiful even with your hair slightly a mess, wearing a white tank top having taken off your over shirt, and your jeans with smudges and stains from the day since you had a habit of wiping your hands on them. It really was adorable. Just looking at you right at this moment, no one would guess what a complete powder keg you were when you were angry, or determined, or just flat out horny.

A small smile appears when he hears a familiar song begin to play on the radio. Walking up behind you he wraps his hands around your middle pulling you back against him as he as his presses his body to the back of yours and kissing your neck. You smile a little closing your eyes leaning your head back against his shoulder. He folds his arms tight around you holding you against him as you can feel him swaying slowly to the music. The irony of hearing ‘Fooled Around and Fell In Love’ by Elvin Bishop playing in the background wasn’t lost on you. Honestly it could have been Magnus’s theme song.

You can’t help but sway with him as he kisses your neck again. You turn to face him wrapping your arms around his neck as his arms embrace you even tighter. Closing his eyes, he rests his forehead to yours as you gently move to the music. His hands move down your sides, circling around to your backside as he presses his hips against yours. As the song came to an end, the two of you kept moving for several minutes, not even hearing the next song that came on. Just feeling each other’s heartbeat your chests pressed so tight together, listening to each other’s breath.

He released your backside, one hand moving to the small of your back, the other reaching up and cupping your face as he kisses you deeply. Your tongues touching and dancing between your lips, savoring the full body sensation it gave you. It was like warm fingers caressing down your spine igniting a fire between your thighs, and Magnus was the only thing that could give you relief from it.

The kiss broke, as you both gasped for air but just enough to catch your breath. You remained extremely close to each other, breathing deep, your lips almost touching as his hand continues to cup your face, his long fingers locked behind your head not wanting you to pull away.

“Niki . . .” He breathed, “I lo . . .” Instantly your entire body went brittle and your hand shot up covering his mouth not allowing him to finish. Your breath was caught in your chest as you felt genuine fear at the prospect of him saying it, admitting it aloud. Magnus furrows his brow looking at you not having expected or understanding your reaction.

“Magnus,” You whisper gently. “Please don’t. Please don’t ever say that. Never say that.” You took your hand away your eyes turning downwards. He just looked at you as confused as ever. Your fingers played with the top button and the collar of his shirt slightly. “When you’ve said it in the past, to countless women I’m sure, you never meant it. You said it to get what you want, and then you moved on with no regret, no remorse.” You explain.

Now he was getting the picture, “And you think that if I say it to you, I won’t mean it and it’s the beginning of the end.” He says with a nod understanding now. Your eyes turn away almost ashamed that you thought it. But he realized that he deserved it. His behavior in the past was incredibly misogynistic and boorish. “Alright. Then I’ll say something I’ve never said before. To anyone else in my entire life time.” He takes your hand and places it over his heart looking deep into your eyes, “I will never hurt you like that Niki.” He says with complete sincerity. “I will never turn my back on you, I will never abandon you. You are safe with me, I promise.” He swore before taking your hand and gently placing a tender kiss on it holding it to his chest once more.

You gazed up into his eyes unable to look away. There was such seriousness, such complete depth and honesty in his words. It was exhilarating, and terrifying at the same time. Being honest with yourself, you felt the same way about him. But you would never say it in a million years if your life depended on it. Before you could respond he consumed your lips again, even more furiously before. You eagerly returned it, your entire body aflame now. Magnus’s hard member grinding into you anxiously wanting desperately to be inside of you. He walks you backwards until your back hits against the wall and you grunt with the impact.

As you begin to devour each other’s mouths again you draw your hands down his chest and abdomen and unbuckle his belt pulling down the zipper of his jeans pulling them open and slide your hands down inside wrapping your hand around his already painfully erect member and start to stroke him. He groans in pleasure as you can feel him quiver and twitch in your hand.

His hands move down your back before grasping your backside and with one swift move you jump up wrapping your legs around his waist. He grins as you look down into his eyes running your fingers through his long golden curls. Your lips lock together in a ferocious kiss as he turns and carries you into your bedroom, instantly tumbling to the bed. Reaching for your wrists he unwrapped them from around his neck pressing them down hard into the mattress on either side of you, breaking the kiss as he leans down pressing his teeth to your neck, then your shoulder pinching slightly. Your eyes roll back as you moan in approval. Moving further down your body he pushes your shirt up and kisses over your strong muscles, his long fingertips caressing your bare sides.

After a moment his hand slides beneath you unhooking your bra before he pushes it up with the tank top pulling them over your head and tossing them away, before his hands moved to your jeans unfastening them and pulling them off with one swift move before taking off his own shirt throwing it away. Then he leaned down capturing your lips again as your hands draw down his back and slide into his jeans grasping his muscular buttcheeks. You dig your nails into his skin and he hisses slightly, causing him to crush his mouth down onto yours a little harder than before.

You grin sitting up beneath him, and he sits back on his knees allowing you to do so. Cupping your face he kisses you again as your hands quickly and anxiously pull his jeans and boxers down over his hips to his thighs. Leaning you back slightly, his hands press against the mattress as he lifts his lower body so you can remove his jeans the rest of the way pushing them down to the floor with your feet. Once you’re both freed from the confines and barrier of clothes, he pushes you back down to the mattress beneath him, dipping his head to kiss and nibble each of your breasts as your hands slide through his golden locks and down his neck over and over again. Your nails come into play again as you press them hard into his back no doubt leaving marks. His entire body seemed to shiver in pleasure as you could feel his hard manhood quiver against your thigh.

But tonight, it seemed like he was interested in taking things slow and exploring your body. If you kept that up he wasn’t going to be able to control himself and hold back. He leaned up and wrapped his arm around you flipping you over onto your stomach before laying back down against you pinning you beneath him once more effectively disabling you. You giggled a little knowing now what he was up to. Reaching out you grasped the side of the mattress pulling yourself up further on the bed as you could feel his hands caressing your sides before sliding beneath you grasping your breasts, as he trailed kisses over your shoulders and down your back.

It was a heavenly feeling to say the least. Those hands that could either hurt you or love you, and you loved them both in equal measure. His kisses, oh his kisses and hot breath were pure pleasure made tangible. Not to mention his strong firm body against the length of yours felt like . . . . . . you were suddenly jerked out of the moment as your eyes focused on your bookcase. It actually had books on it now after you cleaned your apartment and were actually trying to keep it up. You didn’t own a whole lot of books, and the few you had were horribly outdated. Like your school yearbooks. There were three letters on your yearbook from Jr. High that suddenly seemed really familiar.

“Magnus,” Reaching behind you, you pressed your hand to his shoulder, “Magnus, stop.” He paused leaning up a bit shocked that you were seriously calling a halt to your activities. He rolled over slightly when he felt you trying to get up. Instantly, you slipped from beneath him nearly jumping off the bed causing him to sit up. You reached out pulling the yearbook off the shelf and quickly began flipping through the pages.

“Niki . . . what the hell?” He said not knowing how you could be so suddenly pulled out of what usually engulfed you both until actual thought processes were impossible.

You turn showing him the cover of the book showing the three letters and animal that was undoubtedly a mascot on a bracelet found at one of the crime scenes. His eyes go wide as he instantly got up, “What is that?” He says walking towards you. You quickly flipped to the page where you found what you were looking for pointing out the picture and name near the bottom.

“Magnus, this is my 8th grade class. This is the small private school where I went to Jr. High after I was kicked out of public school. There was like 30 of us in the whole class. They closed the year after we graduated. It’s why we couldn’t figure out what the fuck that bracelet meant.” His eyes are wide as he takes the book from you. Your picture was two rows down from ‘Kelly Peterson’. The first victim. "I didn't know her, I was a loner who got in trouble for getting into fights with the teachers and getting stuck in detention almost every day. That's why I didn't know the name or recognize her. I didn't pay attention to the other kids." You looked at each other and instantly pulled the other yearbooks off your shelves and turned through the pages.

Within moments, your yearbooks from Jr. High through the academy are laid out on the floor. Each page with the picture and name of a victim. The year corresponding with the order that they died in. “Oh my God.” You breathe, your eyes wide in horror.

“Niki . . . . It’s not just the gym they all have in common. It’s purely coincidental not to mention the only gym in the county and we couldn’t find all the names until we went back on the membership records another 5 years.” He shakes his head in disbelief, “It’s you.”

~*~

It was still dark, it couldn’t have been later then 4am. It was just you and Magnus in the station right now, besides the front desk clerk. You sat in the break room staring blankly at nothing. Magnus came in having made a few phone calls. “Wallander was out in the field, staying at a hotel out of town. It’ll be at least an hour before he gets in to the precinct.” He said with a sigh.

Immediately after your discovery, the two of you packed up all your yearbooks, threw on clothes and jumped in the car racing to the station needing to tell the team what you’d discovered. This was horrible, it was absolutely horrid in every single way. Upon further inspection, you and Magnus discovered that the girls were not only in your class, they shared some of your same attributes. Whether it be physical or personality or were close to you, like Alice was. These girls didn’t just die because they were in the same class you were, they were substitutes. So he could act out the fantasy of the things he wanted to do to his real obsession.

Magnus sighed and squatted down next to your chair looking up at you resting his hand on your thigh, “Niki, it’ll be alright. You’re safe. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah? How about everyone else I’ve ever met in my life? I’ve got a fucking psychotic Jack the Ripper wannabe murdering women left and right all the while keeping one I on me imagining I’m the one he’s raping, torturing, killing and eviscerating.” You snapped a bit harsher then you meant to. Closing your eyes you shake your head taking a breath to calm down. “I’m sorry.” You say softly running your hands over your face and through your hair. This was so much, so incredibly much to take in.

“We’ve got a little time before the team gets here.” He says gently. “We can go get something to eat, or some real coffee, or something to take your mind off of this if only for a few moments.” Magnus suggested not really knowing what the hell he could possibly say in this moment. “What do you want to do?” He questioned.

You took several breaths before opening your eyes and looking at him darkly. He wasn’t sure he could read your expression or what was on your mind. “There is one thing.”

~*~

Within moments, the two of you smash through the door of one of the interrogation rooms, clawing at each other’s bodies mercilessly. You pressed your hands against his chest shoving him off of you. He turned slamming the door closed taking off his jacket walking towards you as you hop up onto the table.

You reach out as if to shove him again but he grabs your wrists twisting your arms back locking your shoulders in place as he smashes his mouth down onto yours kissing you viciously. Neither of you are holding back at this moment, as your teeth graze his lips and he catches your tongue between his a moment before you devour one another’s kiss once more. He releases your wrists cupping your face in one hand a moment, before sliding his hand into your hair gripping it tight in his fist. His other hand moved down the front of your body groping at your breasts a moment, before continuing down and roughly unfastening your jeans.

He was still quite frustrated from earlier in the night when you had been in bed but your activities had been stopped so abruptly. He was trying to focus on the job but the tension and frustration was excruciating. Which is no doubt why he was so onboard when it became clear this was what was on your mind up in the break room.

As you were at work, and couldn’t risk being caught, getting completely naked wasn’t a good idea. So instead he wrapped his hand around your throat squeezing slightly pushing you back down onto the table. Then he grasped your jeans and undergarments pulling them down to your knees. Before roughly picking you up from the table and turning you around bending you over it pinning you there, his hand once again wrapped around your neck.

Magus released his painfully erect member from his confines and pressed into your folds feeling out wet you were as he thrust hard inside of you filling you completely. Then a second time and then again keeping the same consistent hard movement inside of you pressing you hard against the table. As his thrusts became a little deeper, his hands moved down your body grasping your hips to give him better leverage as he continued. Your hands reach out grasping the edge of the table to hold onto. Magnus hissed slightly feeling himself nearing a climax already but doing his best to hold back until giving you yours first. His hand moved from your hip to press to the small of your back, then moved further up your spine underneath your shirt, his warm large hand against your bare skin. Breathing hard, he leans over you bracing his hands against the table on either side of you as he thrusts a bit harder then before. You close your eyes feeling pleasure welling up deep inside your belly. A few more expert deep strokes and you cry out, your body tensing around him and shuddering. Magnus groans following suit and cumming hard deep inside your quivering body.

Both of you gasping for air, he leans down his breast pressed against your body, his head resting against the back of your neck. His hands find your shoulders and stroke slowly down them finding the back of your hands, and lacing his long fingers with yours holding you tightly beneath him as you both fight to regain your breath. You open your eyes that are slightly glossy with the powerful orgasm you’d just suffered. Magnus lifts his head and kisses the back of your neck before withdrawing from within you. Readjusting himself and zipping up his trousers, he reaches down and pulls your jeans back up over your backside to your waist. Then he slides his hands around beneath you and pulls you up from the table. Wrapping his arms around you he zips and buttons your jeans before kissing your neck and embracing you tightly against him holding you close. You wrap your arms around his holding them tight against you your eyes closed as you lean your head back against him and he rests his cheek against yours, truly feeling safe in his arms.

~*~

Wallander had demanded a unit be assigned to you for protection after you and Magnus revealed the new information.

"I think it would be better if we removed Officer Rayne from the case."

The entire teams protests but the chief holds up his hand. "She is at risk. She's too close to this."

"Sir, we're all too close to this."

"Chief, with all due respect, Nikola and Magnus have been instrumental in this case. We cannot lose her."

The chief sighs. "Alright. Alright. Now, the second order of bad news. SSS is demanding to be let in on the investigation." The entire team protests. "Now, now, I'm stalling as much as I can but eventually they'll bully their way in."

~*~

You sit on your couch with your knees drawn up. Marilyn Manson plays on the background. What did you know about the killer? His victim profile, the connection between the victims. The victims were raped pre- and post-mortem. The victims were strangled with a nylon cord, like paracord. The genital mutilation occurred before death. The cause of death was exsanguination by evisceration. The rape before death was almost dispassionate. It was the post-mortem rape that damaged the tissues. Like the victim's death enraged him.

You thought back to 8th grade. Your transition from boy bands and bubble gum pop to real music. You started your period and got boobs. You didn't date anyone. Boys didn't notice you. You were still shy in 8th grade.

Magnus pauses his game and turns on the coffee table. "You didn't date anyone?"

"No. No one. I had 2 dates the whole year. One to the Snow ball dance. And one to the May fate dance."

"You didn't dump them?"

"No. Magnus, I swear. Neither boy asked me out again. Neither of them tried for a kiss when they took me home. Nothing."

"Your date to the Snow ball dance wasn't jealous of your going with someone else to the May Fate?"

"He had a steady girlfriend by then."

Magnus hmm's then turns back to his game. "I think we need to interview them both. We'll start there. Wallander will probably want to interview every male in your class after them."

"Fantastic." Your voice is deadpan as you watch the character Magnus is playing fight on screen.

Both your phone's buzz. "I'll get it, baby." It's an email with attachment. "It's the results from the grass swab. Vaginal and seminal fluid. They're running DNA." You rub your face.

"You were right. That means the seven other scenes could have had similar evidence and it was missed. Fuck." He throws his controller then stands and begins to pace.

"DNA will tell us if it was Alice he had sex with on the grass or a second killer or accomplice."

You stand up and stretch. "I'm going to bed. My brain is fried."

"I'll be in there shortly. Gotta save my game." He picks up his controller. You pull off your shirt and toss it at him.

"Don't be too long." You bend at the waist and pull your panties down to your ankles. Magnus looks at you just as you stand straight and toss the panties at him. He drops the controller and your clothes to the couch.

"Right behind you!" He chases you into room with a growl that makes you laugh.

~*~

Sitting in the war room at the table, you lean on your elbow cradling your head in your hand as you stare at the wall with the names and pictures of the victims. The ones when they were alive in your yearbook, and the ones after they had died and were taken in the morgue. Then alongside the pictures of the girls, was a picture of you the year you were in class together. There was something downright terrifying about having pictures of the different stages of your life tacked up on a board next to the dead girls that resembled what you looked like at those ages.

What had been pieced together was that these murders had started two years ago, not actually the year you were really in Jr. High. From then on, another murder happened every two months. Progressing through each year at school. That left you with a little less than two weeks before the next murder would happen, if his pattern hadn’t changed when he realized that the police were on to him. It had to be you next. You didn’t go to school anymore, you graduated from the academy. Who else could there possibly be?

Magnus was sent to follow up on a lead that had been deemed too risky for you to go on. So here you sat for the majority of the day, going over every piece of everything that might spark a memory as to who this guy was. Someone who had seen you before? Someone who had seen you recently? You assumed that because he chose girls based on your years at school that were close to you, or that looked like you, or acted like you, the connection between the two of you had to be school. But the murders only started two years ago. Maybe he developed the obsession with you and then researched you and then his fantasy just continued to evolve bringing him closer and closer to you with each murder.

You cover your face with your hands unable to stare at the dead girls any longer. It was your fault they were dead. “Fucker should have just taken me and been done with it.” You say with a sigh. The sleepless nights you’d spent trying to rack your brain, trying to remember every last detail, every person you saw, every word you’d said, every move you’d made. But nothing, nothing seemed to connect.

“Officer Rayne?” You raise your head seeing the two guards that were meant to accompany you home tonight. You sigh and stand walking over and turning off the lights pulling on your jacket turning off the other light.

“I’ll get my stuff.” You say as they follow you to the locker room. When you start to get in your car you stop, “I don’t want to go home. Not yet.” You really didn’t. Without Magnus there, there was literally nothing to take your mind out of this mess. “You guys want to grab a drink?”

~*~

A while later, you’re sitting at a table with your two bookends sitting across from you drinking soda while you sip your beer. This was definitely not taking your mind off of anything, the whole thing was literally sitting in front of you starring you in the face.

“So . . . You guys . . .do this sort of detail all the time?” You ask. They just looked at each other like you were talking a foreign language. You roll your eyes slightly before getting up from the table. They start to stand and you stop them, “The bar is just right there, I’m getting another beer, you two . . . . . sit there and look studious.” They sit back down as you pick up your beer bottle and polish it off rolling your eyes walking up to the bar, “Un-fucking-believable.” You put the empty bottle on the counter and wave the bartender down. “Give me another one please.” You say reaching for your wallet.

“Put it on my tab.” Becky says appearing beside you. You glare at her a moment before giving a sigh and nodding to the bartender who gives you another beer adding the total to Becky’s bill.

You look at her before finally giving in and taking the peace offering, “Thanks.” You take a deep drink.

She smiles a little, glad you were at least finally talking to her, “No Magnus tonight?” She asks.

“No, instead I get the giggle twins over there.” You say motioning to your table. She arches her brows.

“Don’t they just look like they work for M.I.B.” She says noting the black suits, ear pieces, and strangely dark sunglasses for it being night time.

“Or the secret service. Not exactly what you’d call naturals at this whole blending in thing.” You say taking another deep drink from your beer bottle turning and leaning on the bar. Becky sits down next to you looking at you a moment and you give a sigh pulling over the other barstool with your foot taking a seat.

“Services for Alice on Saturday.” She says softly looking into her glass.

“Yeah. I told the foundation paying for things to contact you. I gave them the names of her last foster family, but apparently they didn’t care enough to make the drive here.” You say shaking your head. “I think we’ll be the only two there who actually knew her. The rest will be the others in the community who helped chip in to have her buried.” You look over at her, “You are going, aren’t you?”

She gives a nod, “Of course. I think . . . I think it might be okay for the kids to come with me, if it isn’t an open casket. It’s not is it?” She asks.

You scoff slamming your beer down on the bar, “You’re fucking kidding me right? You saw the post mortem pictures Becky. For Christ’s sake!” You exclaim. Becky’s lip quivers slightly as she looks down. You sigh closing your eyes shaking your head knowing you were being harsh from someone who suffered the same loss you did. “I’m sorry.” You say softly. “No. They’re still fixing her up as much as they can, but . . . . It’s going to be a closed casket. She’s been through enough.”

“That’s good.” She says reaching up quickly wiping her tears away. “Hey,” She said forcing a smile back on her face, “Remember her sugar cookies she made every Saturday before physical training and obstacle course?” She says.

You can’t help but smile, “Thus defeating the whole point of the following 4-6 hour work out? Yes.” You both laugh remembering how you’d gotten caught by your instructor all double fisting cookies in the locker room. “God, she sure could bake. Thank God, I never learned how to do that stuff.” You admit, turning around and reaching for your beer which had somehow gotten a bit further away then you remembered putting it. Maybe you should slow down, this was your 4th after all. At least you weren’t driving. You took a deep drink hoping that maybe it would stop you from crying again once these memories ended and you realized she was gone forever.

“Has your mom gotten in on this yet?” Becky asks and you put your beer down instantly almost choking on the swallow.

“No!” You say quickly looking around before looking at her, “This anonymity thing she and I have since boarding school works out fine and suits us both. I don’t want her getting into this at all. She doesn’t want to be associated with me, and I don’t want to be associated with her. So,” You hold your finger up to your lips silently telling her to can it. “Election campaigning doesn’t start until next year anyway, I doubt she could use this to her advantage just yet. Wait until he kills me, then she’ll make an appearance.” You scoff taking another drink of beer. Closing your eyes you reach up touching your head feeling a little dizzy. Crap, maybe you did over do it. You hadn’t eaten all day.

“Hey, are you alright kid?” She asks.

“God, no.” You say shaking your head. “Feels like college all over again.” You get up starting to head for the ladies room but she stops you.

“What about tweedle dum, and tweedle dee over there?” She asks pointing to your stone gargoyles.

“Yes because there’s nothing like having two guys stand outside the ladies room while I’m barfing my guts out. Come on,” You grab her by the jacket collar and pull her with you, “You watch the hall and shout if anyone comes near it.” She shrugs and follows you.

Halfway down the hall everything is beginning to bend and twist around and you feel more nauseous than ever. Becky watches you standing at the end of the hallway like you told her too, “Niki? Are you sure you don’t need help?” She asks.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You wave her off opening the bathroom door and turning on the light. “Oh Christ.” You say covering your eyes with your hand, feeling less nauseous now but incredibly weak. You stumble over to the sink quickly splashing water on your face, but before you know what’s happening everything goes black and you collapse on the floor motionless.

~*~

The next thing you knew, there was something like a flashing light over you. Like lightening, over and over again. You moaned and tried to cover your eyes feeling extremely cold, but something or someone grabbed your wrist pulling it away from your face flashing several more pictures. You manage to wedge your eyes open slightly but everything is incredibly blurry. You can only make out faint dark shapes. Instantly there were dozens more flashes and you close your eyes tight. “Magnus?” You whisper with a dry throat. The flashing stops and suddenly you feel what could only be a hard open handed smack across your face in response to you saying the name. It hurt, and felt like your eye was going to pop out of your head. Your hand reaches up and covers your eyes again. There were several more flashes, and then suddenly your hand is pushed away from your face as a wet cloth was held over your nose and mouth. You struggle slightly unable to hardly move before your plunged back into darkness again.

~*~

This time when you felt yourself starting to come too, you heard something that sounded like your name being echoed down a dark hallway. “Rayne, Officer Rayne! Can you hear me?” Your eyes open feeling like they were full of sand as they shifted from left to right. “Nikolia Rayne, can you hear me?” you lift your head slightly trying to focus, and then you suddenly felt someone tap your cheek. Not a hard smack like before, more like a gentle slap to help you wake up. Instantly your hand shot up grasping the wrist and twisting it back as you reached up shoving your assailant away. “Niki, Niki! It’s alright! It’s me, it’s Curt!” He says quickly taking your hand again. “It’s okay, your safe now.”

You look around still trying to get your bearings. “What the hell happened?” You ask. Looking down at yourself you realize you aren’t wearing much. The buttons on your blouse had been popped off, your bra and pants were missing, and all that was left was your panties. “The fuck!” You look to see an IV in your arm, leads attached to your chest, and realize there’s a oxygen mask around your neck. In a slight panic you start to rip it off you reaching for the IV but Curt stops you, “It’s okay. It’s alright. Let them take care of you.” The paramedics quickly pull a blanket over you and raise the gurney from the ground pushing it towards the ambulance. “No, stop it! I’m fine.” You start to fight and struggle but they hold you down and put the straps on your feet and arms. “Get off me!”

Wallander climbs into the back of the ambulance with you as you look out the backdoor seeing that you were outside the bar in the parking lot. Apparently you’d been dumped out onto the pavement in nothing but a torn shirt and underwear.

“Stop it, let me go!” Curt reaches out and takes your hand again, “Curt, tell them. Tell them I’m fine!” You say pulling against the restraints that have no give whatsoever.

“Calm down, you’re going to be alright. You’ve been missing since last night, you were found unconscious like this outside.” He explained, “You’re heart rate is incredibly high, you need to calm down.”

You stopped struggling starring at him shaking your head, “No, that’s not true. I was just . . . . I was just inside the bar.”

He shakes his head moving back letting the paramedic continue working on you. The paramedic puts the mask back on you to give you more oxygen but you were to freaked out about this entire thing and caught the tube with your thumb and pulled your mask off again. The paramedic shakes his head at Curt as it seemed you weren’t going to cooperate. Wallander sighs and gives a nod. The Paramedic injects something into the IV. “What are you doing? What the fuck did you just do?” You demand. Instantly you start to feel tired, your eyes turn to Wallander, “What did he just . . . . do . . .” Your eyelids drop and you can’t keep them open, “. . . . Where’s . . . . Becky . . . . ”

“It’s alright, you’re safe. We’ll talk at the hospital.” With that, you’re unconscious again.

“Who’s Becky?” The EMT asked.

“Another officer. A friend of hers at the station.” He sighed reaching up and smoothing your hair back from your now bruised face which had been smacked before. “She’s missing too.”

 

(Continued -->)


	5. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 5

When hearing you were found, and how you were found Magnus immediately went to the hospital. Nearly at a full run down the hall he nearly knocked over Wallander heading to Niki’s room. “Curt, where is she? Is she all right?” He said quickly.

“Yes, and No.” Magnus frowned and continued down the hall and Curt hurried after him. When he went in the room his heart sank seeing you asleep, in restraints. “She’s sedated. As usual she wasn’t very cooperative when she woke up.” He said motioning towards the restraints. Magnus walks close to you with a frown seeing the bruise on your face. “That’s the only severe mark on her. She has a few cuts and bruises but they’re very minor. Other than that, her blood is swimming with a wide array of drugs. Sedatives and such. They’re giving her fluids and counteractive drugs and they think she’ll be fine by morning. But for safety’s sake, they’re keeping her asleep.”

He swallowed, “Are you sure . . . are you sure that was all?”

Curt stepped closer, “They did a full rape kit, Magnus. She wasn’t touched. There were some fluids on her legs, but they didn’t come from her. They’re testing them now.”

Magnus sighed and wrapped his hand around yours, “I don't understand. Why didn’t he kill her?” He questioned. “If she was his next move . . . . why did he give her back?”

“Because I don’t think she was his next move.” Wallander admits, “I think it was Becky.”

Martinsson shook his head and ran his hand over his face. “Because she’s the closest to Niki. Closer then Alice was.” He looks at you once more, “Does she know? Does she know that Becky’s gone missing?”

“No. But she was asking about her. She’s going to be a holy terror when she wakes up and we have to tell her.” Wallander said.

“You have no idea.”

~*~

Becky was roused awake by a bucket of ice cold water. She screamed, all the pain that unconsciousness pushed away came washing back in. He'd raped her, twice that she'd been awake for. He'd cut her after the second one.

"They're looking for you. They won't find you. But they're looking for you. Nikola should be awake by the time I get to the hospital. I want to be there when her partner tells her I have you and I let her go."

The killer systematically checks Becky's bonds. "Why are you doing this? Please. Let me go."

"Because I want her pain." He held Becky's chin. "I want it like she gives it to Martinsson. Willing and eager with screams and grunts and-" He stops himself and backs away.

"You shouldn't make think like that. I haven't the time right now." He glides his thumb over her busted lip. This one had fought. Hard. He'd liked it. It was almost a shame to finish it. 

"Don't scream too much while I'm gone. I'd hate for you to be hoarse when I got back."

~*~

Magnus holds your hand. They were still strapped down. The hospital had learned their lesson after your shooting. They brought you out of your sedation painfully slow. Your eyes flutter before they open.

"Magnus?" You try to reach up and wipe your face.

"Right here, Nik."

"Why am I strapped down? And why does it feel like I've had a mouse living in my mouth?"

"You're at the hospital. And you've been under sedation." Magnus texts Wallander to let him know you'd woke up.

"What happened? Why am I at the hospital?" Magnus sits on the bed as he releases your wrist and pulls your hand up to his mouth.

"You don't remember anything?"

"Last thing I remember is having to pee at the bar."

"Honey. You were missing. They found to in a torn tee and your underwear in the parking lot."

"Where's Becky?" He sighs and you try to pull your hand away but he clamps his grip down. "Magnus. Where's Becky?"

"She's still missing."

"What?!"

You sit bolt up, kicking the covers of your legs. You try to pull your hand away from him but he tightens his grip. You finally wrench it free and begin scrabbling the restraint on your other hand. Magnus puts both his hands over yours.

"The entire department is looking for her. If it's not emergent, it's not getting done today."

"He has her Magnus. He has her and it's all my fault!"

"Niki, calm down. If you calm down, I'll unstrap your wrist and we'll see about getting your release." You swallow and nod. Watching him as slowly removes the strap. You're screaming inside your head for him to move faster.

As soon as your hand is free, you sucker punch him. Magnus falls into some equipment. "Fuck!" You hiss as you rip out your IV and dart for the door.

"Niki!" He catches up to you. You open handed slap him but he pulls you into his arms. Security runs up but doesn't intervene. You scream and sink to your knees in Magnus's arms. He holds you as you cry then carries you back into the room. You curl into a ball, letting the nurse manhandle you to bandage the IV site.

The killer watches the incident unfold. He becomes focused on the blood running down your arm and the new bruises on her knuckles from punching Magnus. He smiles to the nursing staff in the hall and heads out inconspicuously. By the time he reaches his vehicle, he's panting and extremely aroused.

~*~

Magnus followed after Wallander as he walked down the hospital hallway, “Curt, we can’t just keep her tied up and sedated. The doctor said her blood tests have come back as normal the drugs are out of her system, and her bruises and cuts are small and superficial. She’s fit enough to be released.”

Wallander stopped and looked at him, “How can you say that? She might be physical fit to be released, but mentally she’s a loose cannon! As soon as she was released from her restraints she sucker punched you and was on her way out of the hospital even though she was just wearing a hospital gown. She assaulted another police officer when last time I checked we were the good guys. She tried to break your face.”

“If she wanted to do that then she would have, she was just upset. Wouldn’t you be if you found out a friend of yours was kidnapped and is no doubt being tortured right now as we speak? What’s worse she blames herself for her being taken. Not just at the bar, but the fact that just by knowing Niki made Becky a target. There’s a lot weighting on her about the whole matter.” Magnus explained.

“Which is why she is being taken off the case and being moved to a safe house. If she remains this uncooperative then we’re going to have to put her under house arrest and fit her with an ankle bracelet.” He said continuing down the hallway. Magnus sighed shaking his head following after him once again.

“Curt, that isn’t fair. She’s done nothing wrong, she’s the victim here and locking her up like a criminal, punishing her for it, is cruel.” He insisted.

Wallander stopped again and faced him, “We aren’t punishing her; we’re trying to keep her safe. Trying to keep her alive. One officer missing and down is enough and she has a history of going off half cocked and running head first into danger. We’re police, not vigilantes. She should have died the last time she did that, and you damn well know it Magnus.” He said in a stern tone.

Magnus looked at Curt and sighed putting his hand on his waist knowing that he was right and had a point. “If she’s being moved to a safe house then let me go with her.” He requested. “If anyone has a chance of keeping her in check, I do.” Wallander sighed knowing that was probably true. Only God himself understood the relationship you had between you, but Magnus did seem like the guy for the job. Her other ‘escorts’ failed miserably.

“Fine. But she’s going to be fitted with an ankle bracelet. She goes more than 50 yards away from the safe house and there’s going to be hell to pay.” He warned. Magnus wasn’t expecting him to approve that easily and just nodded gratefully. Wallander sighed shaking his head turning the corner before walking past the police officer standing guard outside your room.

~*~

You were awake, but you were fastened down with the restraints again. Magnus walked up beside you and gently brushed the hair that had fallen over your face back. He hated the bruise on your face, it was like someone punched you and only God knew why when the rest of you seemed to be relatively untouched.

“How are you feeling today Niki?” Wallander asked, “Better?”

You sigh closing your eyes, “Clearer.” You admit before opening them and starring straight at him, “Clear enough to know I’m still in bed when I should be trying to find Becky. If he stays true to his own pattern there’s only 3 days left before we find Becky’s mangled body in a ditch.” There was a knot in your throat which only made you angry. “I should be out there, trying to find her.”

“We’re doing everything we can Niki, I promise you. What I need from you now is to try and remember anything that happened, anything that might help us.” They’d asked you before but you were to out of it, and to upset to give any kind of coherent answer. “Can you remember anything? Anything leading up to your abduction, anything between the time you disappeared and we found you again.”

You take a breath closing your eyes tight digging around in your own head as you’d been trying to do since you woke up. “Becky and I were at the bar, we were talking about Alice’s funeral, about how Alice liked to bake. She baked all the time, it was her favorite thing to do. Then I started to feel sick, like I was going to throw up. Becky went with me to the rest room and stood watch in the hall . . .” You paused there as things seemed to fade away. You couldn’t remember more.

“You said you felt sick.” Wallander said. “When did you start to feel sick? What cause it?”

“I was drinking beer. I had three at the table with the officers sent to escort me home . . . and then I had a fourth at the bar that Becky bought me. Trying to make up for when we fought . . . .” Oh God. What you said to her. You told her she wasn’t your friend anymore after what happened with Magnus. What if that was the last thing you said to her? She was just trying to protect you, trying to save you from getting hurt worse. It was a terrible way she went about It and should have done things differently, but the two of you had been so close since you met at the academy.

Magnus knew about the fight, he knew that you’d been pushing her away and writing her off considering your friendship over. He stepped closer to the bed and gently took your hand in his. “What about after that? Is there anything? Anything at all you can remember?”

You swallowed the lump in your throat shoving down the pain in your chest concentrating hard. “Lightening.” You whisper.

Magnus and Curt looked at each other, “Lightening?” He said confused. You wished you had more than that but the flashes that came, the flashes and the sound like . . .”A camera . . . it was a camera.” You said quickly remembering the sound like a lens focusing. “They were taking pictures of me . . . dozens of pictures . . .” You close your eyes trying to focus harder. “And they smacked me, really hard. I . . . I can’t remember why . . . and then there was nothing. I heard Curt calling my name, and then woke up in the parking lot.” You shook your head wishing you had more than just useless tid bits.

Wallander gave a nod before taking a breath, “You’re being released today, Officer Rayne. But you should know, you are being taken off this case and transported to a safe house.” He said seriously.

Your eyes go wide as you shake your head, “No. No you can’t take me off of this. I have to help, I have to find her.” You say quickly.

“Niki, you are already in hot water as it is. You’re record doesn’t speak in your favor, you are at the center of the case, and now a close friend of yours has been taken. You are just too close to it and you’ve managed to make it clear you are emotionally compromised. It affects your judgment. Now we’re going to do with you what we would do with anyone under such a threat. We’re going to get you out of here, keep you safe, and catch this bastard. But you need to cooperate and do as we say. Expending resources to watch you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid is taking away resources that we could be using to find Becky.” He explained. You close your eyes knowing he was right.

“But I can help find her, I know I can help. Maybe . . . maybe he would be willing to make a trade. Her for me.” You say tears in your eyes as you fight to hold them back.

“And that is exactly why you aren’t going to do anyone a bit of good by staying here if you think that’s even an option. You leave directly from the hospital to be taken to the safe house. Magnus is going to escort you, and Rayne . . . you will do as we ask you or you will not be part of this police force anymore. I’ll have your gun and your shield and you will be dismissed. Do I make myself clear?” He warned.

You clinched your jaw refusing to let your lip quiver before giving a nod. Of course you didn’t want to be fired, it had been so very important for you to become a police officer and you worked so incredibly hard to get here. He gives a nod and glances to Magnus starting to walk out to process your release. “Wallander.” You say causing him to pause. “Who’s going to tell her children and husband why she died if you don’t find her in time.”

He took an uneasy breath before continuing out the door. You were definitely going to be fitted with the ankle bracelet before leaving the hospital. You were just too hotheaded to turn loose. Magnus sighs looking at you, not liking this any better then you did. “Keep trying to remember what happened. Anything that will give us a clue that will give us somewhere to start looking.”

~*~

Meanwhile, Becky hung from the ceiling; her arms tied high over her head. She was somewhat out of it having been given limited quantities of water, and very little to eat. Just enough to keep her alive, but not enough for her to keep her own strength. Her head fell back not even able to see the restraints that held her in place.

She wasn’t completely naked anymore. Instead she was wearing your jeans, and your bra. The things that had been taken from you before you were left in the parking lot at the bar all but naked.

“You slept in the same room with her.” She heard her captor’s voice say, “Shared everything. Even showered together.” He grasped her hair pulling her head up his face so close to hers she could feel his breath. “Did she touch herself? In the dark and night in your dorm? Could you hear her moan? Hear her gasp?” Becky had been hearing this for a while, being questioned about things that were obviously fantasies in his imagination that he wanted nothing more than for them to be confirmed. She’d stopped talking or answering him realizing that she wasn’t going to be leaving this place. It would frustrate him and he would begin to hurt her again, just wanting to hear her scream. “Answer me woman.” He demanded. “Answer me now, or soon wish you had.” He said through grit teeth grasping her face.

She took a ragged breath as her dry tongue moved over her sore dry lips finding no moisture whatsoever. “I will tell you something, about her.” She whispered her throat just as dry as her mouth. It hurt to talk.

His eyes lit up as he leaned closer to her. “Yes?”

Becky opened her eyes looking straight at him it took almost her last ounce of strength, “She’s going to kill you.” She half smiled finding comfort in the thought, “You think you know her so well. You have no idea.”

He pushed her face away starring at her darkly, his teeth clinched. He stepped away and Becky’s eyes closed her head dropping back again. She heard the unmistakable sound of a blade being picked up off the table. “You have so much faith in her, don’t you.” He says waking closer holding a large sharp knife in his hand. “She’s a woman, like any other. Don’t worry. She’ll be taught her place, very soon.” Becky felt cold steel against her neck, the point of it pressed to her skin. “Either way, it’s not going to save you. What's left of you will be buried next to that blond bitch. And Miss Niki? She belongs to me.”

~*~

Curt looks up from his desk as Minister Rayne and her security detail flow in like a bad wind. "Shit." They head for the chief's office and Curt is right behind them.

"Chief, where is my daughter? And what are you doing to protect her?"

"Minister Rayne, Nikola and her boyfriend, partner Magnus Martinsson have been remanded into protective custody. They're in a safe house. Every uni that is not looking for my missing officer is protecting them."

"The SSS will be joining in this investigation. I will allow you to retain jurisdiction because you have made great progress on case but you will use them and their resources to your full advantage. Where's the detective heading up the case?"

Curt clears his throat. "That would be me."

"And you are?" Her stern face fixes him with a glare he'd seen on Nikola before.

"Minister Rayne, this is Detective Curt Wallander."

"Have there been any new leads since the girls were abducted?"

"I'm afraid not. Nikola and Magnus were our two best detectives on this. They were the ones who found the connection. And some other details that I won't worry you with. But I do have some questions if you'll be so kind?"

"If it will help."

The chief signals for another chair to be brought in. "Minister Rayne-"

"For the purposes of this meeting, you may call Aneta."

"Aneta, do you remember anyone having an interest in your daughter in 8th grade?"

"Middle school? No, Nikola was very tomboyish. She was asked to both dances that year but didn't date anyone. She ran track. That was also the year her father spoke in Oslo on one of the potential identities of Jack the Ripper."

"Her father?"

"My husband Dr. Peiter Rayner is on the team that has linked Jack the Ripper with a Norwegian immigrant."

Curt sits up. "Might I speak with Dr. Rayner?"

"He's in Stockholm but I will give you his number. He will be more than happy to help."

"Do you remember any male friends or acquaintances?"

"Not really. Niki had female friends mostly. Though she was nice to her brother's friends."

"Alexi correct?"

"Yes, my son is London. He works at the Consulate. I can get you his contact information as well."

"Thank you, Aneta."

"I know it is dangerous to her safety for me to see but can you deliver her a message?"

"Of course." Minister Rayne's hand shakes as she writes it down.

"You have my full cooperation, detective. Any help I can be of, let me know." She folds the paper and hands to him.

~*~

The second drops a bag of groceries on the table and runs a hand through his hair. He can hear Becky's muffled screams and a loud thumping. How was he going to tell Him? How would he react?

"Brother!" He pushes open the heavy door and closes it behind him. His steps echo in the hallway. Becky's screams cut short. "Shit." He's choking her. "Brother!" He breaks into a run.

The killer's voice drips with rage. "What is it?" He turns away from Becky. The black leotard accentuates how excited he is.

"We have a problem."

"Speak. So I can get back to work."

"They put Nikola and Martinsson in protective custody."

"What?"

"They're in a safe house."

"Can you find out where?"

"I'm just a clerk. I only know this because Minister Rayne came into the station."

"Fuck!" Becky's head lolls to the side. She groans, the restraints on her wrists dig into her flesh. She's dead weight. No strength to keep pressure off. "Get her down." The killer moves away from them, knocking things over and screaming. This wouldn't do. No. No. No. This wouldn't do.

~*~

You sit on the edge of the bed buttoning your blouse. Magnus rolls over and trails his fingers down your back. "Come back to bed. It's not like we have anything else to do."

"I know. I hate this. I'm going down to get coffee. Maybe they'll let me sit in the backyard and get some sun."

"I'll shower and be down in a few."

This was driving you absolutely nuts. No phone calls, no internet access, no contact with the outside world. This was maddening. You couldn’t help with the investigation, you couldn’t help find Becky, you couldn’t try and retrace your steps you never felt more useless in your life. This wasn’t ‘living’ this was utter stagnation.

You manhandled the large mattress out of the guest bedroom down into the basement and rolled it up tight tying a rope around both ends and hanging it off the beams. You looked at it for a moment. It would work but boy did you feel redneckish for making a punching bag out of rope and a mattress. You punched it and sighed finding it much softer then a real punching bag. “Fuck, what good is this going to do?” Taking it down you rolled it even tighter before hanging it back up and hitting it again. That was much better. You weren’t able to go to the gym, obviously, and there was no way to work off the aggression and frustration you were feeling.

Rolling your shoulders you started punching exercises. Your mind dipped back into that night. You were being stupid. As usual you were being independent and foolish. You walked away from your escorts, then instead of telling them you were leaving to the back of the bar like you should have, you pulled Becky into it. You punches became harder as you added kicks to the exercise routine. You should have said something, you felt so strange. You hadn’t felt that way since college when ‘experimenting’ with recreational drugs seemed common place. You should have said it, you should have said it outloud instead of pretending you didn’t know what it was.

Then there was Alice. Because of this mess, Becky was missing and you were whisked away to a safe house. Neither of you were able to attend Alice’s funeral. A bunch of strangers, although well meaning and with good intentions, were all that were at her funeral. No one who actually knew her. You bit your lip and punched the mattress harder, spinning around and kicking it high and then low before returning to punching it so hard your nails were digging into your own hand cutting the skin.

How could you fail so many people like this? You’d trained, you’d worked hard, you put up with a lot of shit from the male good ol’ boys on the force with the object of helping and protecting people. What have you done so far? Gotten 7 girls killed, soon to be 8 if they didn’t find Becky. Dax was almost killed in a crack house bust. You stupidly rushed in head first by yourself to a high profile criminal meeting, were beat half to death, before being shot and somehow surviving it when you shouldn’t have. Your eyes closed as a few tears escaped your eyes and rolled down your cheeks. You punched harder and harder grabbing the mattress and hitting it over and over with your knee before punching it again.

Maybe you weren’t meant to be a police officer. Maybe you were doing more damage than good being on the force. People around you just seemed to get hurt, or killed horribly. You’d basically been on your own since you were a teen. Your family paid for your education but you’d been pretty much completely alienated from them. You and your mother hated each other. You always felt like she was an elitist. Stuck up and completely focused on her job. She had little time for you or her family and she always put her job and work first. She didn’t approve of you because you weren’t what she thought you should be. You weren’t well behaved in school, you fought openly in class with teachers, you ditched on occasion, you got into fights, and to be honest you went out of your way to be as opposite of her as you could. You had a better relationship with your father but not much. Another one focused on his work and as usual, family was secondary. You were sent to private schools, boarding schools, camp during the summer. It was like they never wanted you and you were an accident of nature that they had to deal with and tolerate. When you were at home, it was you and your brother who were pretty much allies in the fact you were in the same boat. But he was different as well, wanting to make your parents proud instead of your take which was just to keep them on their toes.

The only relationships you had were the friends you made along the way. Alice was one, Becky was another, and probably the closest relationships you had in the course of your entire life. Then there was Magnus. Magnus had somehow become more than any other to you. It was strange and you weren’t sure how it happened. You would never let anyone lay a hand on you for any reason, you’d never let anyone think they could get the upper hand on you, you would never ever relinquish any kind of control over you to anyone. But you did to Magnus. You found yourself being okay and almost craving the way he dominated you in bed. For some reason you couldn’t explain, it made you feel safe. It made you feel like there was someone stronger then you out there you could trust. If you ever seriously said ‘no’ or ‘stop’ he would. You never did of course, but the knowledge that he would respect you enough to listen was always there and always would be.

From the time you went to college, you managed to distance yourself from all of them. You would have used a different name except once again, your family paid for your education and enrolled you. There was no chance to go under an alias. But it seemed like after a while, since you never confirmed them, your family ‘connections’ were forgotten. When someone heard your name and asked, “Are you related to . . .” Your answer was always the same, “No. There are a lot of Rayne’s in Sweden. No relation.” And it seemed to kill any suspicion of who you really were. You didn’t take money from them, you preferred to make your own way.

Covered in sweat, your hands bloody, your eyes red you didn’t stop pounding on you makeshift punching bag. You only seemed to become more aggressive tearing the fabric with each powerful blow. You had to find Becky, you just had to find her. She had a family. She and her husband had their differences sometimes but they loved each other. Any idiot could see that. They had beautiful children together that they loved so much. You remembered graduation from the academy. The way her husband was so proud of her. He gave her a dozen roses before picking her up in his arms and swinging her around before kissing her so happy and excited for her achievement that she had worked so hard for and wanted so much.

It should have been you. The killer should have taken you. From the beginning if it was you he wanted, he should have just taken YOU. You hit the mattress harder and harder as the rope started to come loose. You began to holler, scream, and shriek until you jumped up spinning around kicking the mattress clear off the ropes that held it together and on the ceiling. It flew across the basement and hit the wall with such force it unfolded and split down the middle. It was hard to breathe and you bent down resting your hands on your knees gasping for air, your eyes closed, shaking your head.

Magnus was sitting on the stairs that led down to the basement having been watching you for a while in silence not calling attention to his presence. He knew you now, he knew you well enough that the more you thought about it, the longer you were kept here in the dark, the less chance there was that you were going to keep cooperating. If Becky’s body turned up in pieces like the others, he had a feeling you were going to go over the edge into a place you weren’t going to come back from. There had always been rage bubbling just under your surface. Becky knew it from the first day she met you. It had always been there since you were a child. The only time it really came out into full view was when you were working out, running the obstacle course, sparing, anything really that was an outlet for the deep seeded anger inside of you. It made you very good at hand to hand but it also made you dangerous to your partners. Magnus was the only one who was ever a match for you.

Things felt like they were spiraling out of control and you couldn’t keep sitting on the sidelines like this. Not when someone who was so close to you was being hurt BECAUSE of you. You were running very low on actual friends and people you cared about. You couldn’t lose her like this.

You wiped your face before covering your eyes with your hand. From the moment you’d been fitted with the tracking house arrest ankle bracelet you’d been thinking about how you could get out of it, and get a head start on everyone before they realized you were gone. Magnus was fully aware of the wheels turning in your head and knew it wouldn’t be long before you acted on it. He wanted you safe, but he also understood where you were at and where you were coming from.

He stood from the stairs and walked down into the basement behind you. Hearing footsteps on the cement you instantly spun around with your fist. Magnus ducked the first blow, and then blocked the second. You spun back around again with your foot but he caught your ankle and backhanded you twice before pushing you back causing you to fall. However you quickly used your leg to sweep his out from under him as he fell to the floor with you.

Instantly you were both back on your feet in full out fighting mode, neither of you pulling your punches even slightly. When he threw a punch you ducked it and reached up grabbing his wrist with both hands spinning your body under his arm and flipping him over onto his back hard on the cement. Within half a heartbeat he reached out and grabbed your ankle jerking your feet out from under you. You fell onto your back on the floor before curling up in a ball backwards jumping to your feet as he got to his.

You trade blows and blocks. He lands a kidney punch but you drop down and hit the inside of his knee which buckles. You sweep your leg under him and bring him down on his ass. He puts up both of his hands, wishing now he'd never told you about injuring his knee in lacrosse.

"Nik, I'll help you get out of here but you have to promise to keep me with you."

"Magnus-"

"I know you're going to try to bolt. I can practically see it on your face. But you can't go this alone. Keep me with me you. Don't ditch me. Don't try to run. Work the case with me."

"You'll help me find Becky."

"You know I will." You take a step back and let him up. "Nikola, despite what you believe, I love you. And my feelings are real not a game I'm running."

"Magnus, don't do this right now. I can't think about it."

He cups your face, running his thumb over your busted lip. It was his favorite thing. To see you with a blood on your lips, blood running down your chin. It was his biggest trigger. His tongue darts out and cleans it up. You hiss when he sucks your lip into his mouth. "I can't lose you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Ever."

"Fine. But where are we gonna start looking?"

"It has to be someone you know. Through school, through friends, through family. What about your brother?"

"He's in London. And my dad is in Stockholm. I just talked to him before we came here."

"I know we've gone over this before but you're going to have to try to remember everything about your 8th grade year."

"Rayne! Martinsson! Detective Wallander is here."

You brush Magnus's blonde hair back from his piercing blue eyes. He said it. You'd threatened him with beatings and he still told you he loved you. In the middle of blood and murder. Fuck. Why couldn't he have waited? A piece of you still believed he was running some type of game. But everything he did with you was different. Fuck. You needed to get out of here. But first up, Curt.

~*~

You and Magnus come up from the basement looking a little worse for wear as you wipe the blood from your mouth. Curt gives the two of you a look shaking his head, “Glad you two are using your time constructively.” He grumbles slightly.

“I’m not allowed to go to the gym, remember? I have to find other ways to work out.” You growl slightly resenting the fact you weren’t allowed off the property. Curt sighs shaking his head glancing towards Magnus in disbelief. “What’s going on? Is there any news about Becky?”

“No. However your mother, Minister Rayne came by the station.” You sigh plopping down on the couch with your arms crossed. Magnus eyes go wide as he looked between you and Curt.

“What? Niki? What’s he talking about?” He looks at Curt, “Thee Minister Rayne?”

“Yes.” Curt says looking at you rather displeased that you’d managed to keep this under wraps. “She’s less than happy about our dealings with the whole case. The SSS is now part of the investigation which means we have even more people going through all the evidence and this entire mess is now spread through the media. The killer is going to know our every move just by turning on the news.”

You close your eyes and drop your head slightly, “I didn’t call her. I didn’t tell her about any of this.” You said in an annoyed tone. “She doesn’t care, I don’t know why she made the trip.”

“She seemed very concerned about you and your safety when she spoke with me and the chief. She was very eager to help however she could.” Wallander said. “Any parent would be horrified and worried knowing their daughter was in such deadly danger.”

“Yeah?” You give him a look, “How many reporters, photographers and PR people did she have in tow when she showed up at the precinct?” He quieted having noted quite a few. “That’s what she was doing there. It had nothing to do with me.”

“Whatever the situation is between you and your parents, they’ve brought some interesting possible leads to our attention that we’re working on tracking down. It might give us a clue as to who this is, what direction to start looking in.” Curt said sitting down in the chair across from the couch where you sat.

“Time’s running out.” You say, “Tomorrow is the deadline. If he sticks to his pattern then tomorrow is when what’s left of Becky turns up.” Your stomach flipped when you said it feeling a giant knot in your throat. “If the media really is blanketing this it could be our chance. To offer a trade, something that will buy her more time or maybe get her turned over to us.”

“That’s absolute bullocks Niki, you know full well we don’t do things like that.” He said in a stern tone.

“What choice do we have!?” You say raising your voice. “If I’m his objective, then all of this, the torture, the killings, the mutilations will stop with me! If I offer myself up to him he could let Becky go while she’s still alive and can be saved, and no one else will get killed or hurt! It would stop with me!”

Curt raised his hand warning you to calm down and you took a breath leaning back on the couch trying your best to keep things in check. “If it was just you he wanted Niki, then why didn’t he just take you in the first place? Why have stand-ins to pretend that they’re you when he could have just taken you outright?” He questioned.

You take a breath starring at him having done a profile on the killer when you were first brought in on the case. “Because he’s practicing.” You say softly. “He wants to get the fantasy right before actually taking me.” With another uneasy breath you close your eyes, “Because he’ll do things to them he can’t do to me. He doesn’t want me dead.”

“No. He doesn’t.” Curt agreed.

“But then that is all the more reason to offer me up in a trade. I won’t be in the same danger the others were in. If he won’t kill me, then the worst he will do is hurt me.” You say quickly.

“He’s already hurting you Niki.” Curt said sternly. “Now, I don’t know when, or how, or why his fixation fell on you. But the fact remains that his focus IS on you, and that’s why you need to stay in protective custody. If we keep your whereabouts a secret so that only myself, Marritinson and the attending officers here at the safehouse know your location it might be what buys Becky more time. Because without you, if he can’t find you, the only thing he has is her. Her being the stand in for you will keep her alive because if he kills her it will severe the only connection he has.” He explained.

Covering your face you close your eyes tight, “Alright, ALRIGHT!” You say in a frustrated tone. “I get it. But Curt,” You begin. “The moment you find Becky . . . if she isn’t still alive . . . I won’t stay in hiding anymore.” You warn seriously. “This needs to stop. If it’s me that has to do it, I will stop him.”

~*~

Curt spent the following evening talking to Dr. Rayner and Alexi Rayne via Skype. Dr. Rayner had given him a name. An assistant on the team around the time of your 8th grade year. You and he had been pretty close the summer before but your mother was uncomfortable with the age difference in your chosen friend and your father had let him go.

Alexi had confirmed the odd relationship between the two of you. The assistant had always been appropriate but there had been looks he'd given you. Like he'd wanted to fuck AND kill you, probably at the same time.

 

Curt ran the background check but it came back clean. Nothing. Not so much as a traffic violation. There was no record of his DNA in the system. However, he did have a local address. In the industrial part of town.

~*~

You sit on the couch with your knees drawn up watching Magnus play a video game. You look up as Curt and one of your security detail walked in. "Your father wishes you love, Nikola. So does your brother. I've got a name for you though." Your heart squeezes at the mention of your brother and father. Magnus pauses his game. "Greger Elkor."

"Shit."

"Who's that?" Magnus looks from you to Wallander.

"I'd forgotten him. He was an assistant with my father's team. He was also an expert on Jack the Ripper. Which was how he got on the team."

"We need to question him."

"I'm on my way to his address to do that very thing. But first, what can you tell me about him?"

You sigh and lean back. "He was nice enough. We talked a lot. About school, boys, Jack the Ripper, music. He never did anything inappropriate but he liked to tuck my hair behind my ear and smile at me. I think he would have tried something if my mom hadn't made my dad fire him. He wrote me letters but I never responded. Even at 13, I knew a guy in his mid-20s shouldn't be flirting with a teenager."

Magnus looks at Wallander. "Background?"

"Clean. DNA?"

"None in the system."

"Curt. Let me go with you." You drop your feet. "Please. If it's him, my being there could force him to give something away."

"But if it's not him. We've put you at undue risk."

"Please. Bring Magnus. I'll stay with him. I promise." You sigh. "I just can't stay here and do nothing."

"Fine. But you're not driving. You'll go with a unit. I want you within shouting distance of a uniform at all times." He said sternly, "Magnus, she doesn't leave your sight."

"Got it."

~*~

Curt sits in the front seat going through several of the files that had been turned up about your fathers research on Jack The Ripper. You and Magnus sit in the backseat, another officer driving at the front. “Five minutes.” The driver said.

Wallander closed the file and turned around looking at you, “Your weapon Officer Rayne.” He says holding out his hand.

“Sorry?” You say starring at him.

“Give me your gun.” He demands knowing full well you’d heard him. Your look darkens slightly before you pull out your handgun taking out the magazine and popping the bullet from the chamber before handing them over to him.

“Do you want my shield too?” That came out a bit more snarky then you meant it.

“No, you’ll need that.” He says turning back towards the front. “As has been stated numerous times, you’re already emotionally compromised being so close to this case. We’re here to question, not threaten, and not to execute potential suspects. Understand?”

You sigh looking out the window, “Yes sir.” Magnus had been feeling like Curt was being a bit harsh on you for a while. Granted you’d put yourself in this position with Dax and that business at the warehouse, but those were a completely different matter.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Magnus says in a low voice. You look towards him not understanding what he was asking you. “About your mother?”

“I don’t tell anyone. She’s not exactly the mother-of-the-year type.” You shake your head, “Should have seen her reaction when she found out I intended to join the police academy out of college. She’d thought college was a leap enough and thought I’d get married to some well to do high society type as soon as I was ‘over that nonsense’. How incredibly archaic is that?”

“Maybe she was just concerned at how dangerous police work was.” You gave him a look letting him know he had no idea how things worked in your ‘family’. The car pulls down a long driveway to a house that looked like it stood completely by itself in the middle of nowhere. It was weird for this area.

 

(Continued -->)


	6. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 6

Parking outside you stare at the rundown house a moment before opening your door and getting out. Magnus checked his own piece before getting out of the car and walking around as the four of you walked up the steps. The other officers in the second car getting out as well and forming a perimeter so there were no nasty surprises.

Wallander reached up knocking on the door. There was absolute silence for several moments as he looked back at you and Magnus. Then he knocked again. Maybe it was an old address and he had moved somewhere else. Maybe that’s why this place looked like it was ready to be condemned. It looked like this lead might have been a dead end and Wallander turned away. But before you could start back down the steps the sound of bolts being opened on the door stopped you. The door opened a crack. “Yes?”

“Hello. I’m Detective Wallander with the Ystad Police. Are you Greger Elkor?” He asked.

“What do you want?” He said in a short impatient tone.

“We’re following leads in a current case, and we were wondering if you would be able to help us by answering a few questions, if possible.” There was a hesitation before the door opened more and the man finally appeared in the screen.

“I don’t see much of anyone or anything out here.” He said. “I don’t know what I could . . . .” He stopped when his eyes fell on you and seemed to light up. He opened the screen door stepping out just starring at you, “Nikola? Niki?” He said in surprise.

You smiled a little, “Hello Greg.” A bright smile swept his face as he stepped forward reaching out hugging you tight causing every single police officer, including Magnus’s hand fly to their weapon ready to pull them and use them. However you wrapped your arms around Greg hugging him back. He really was always quite nice to you, and before he was fired you considered him a friend.

“Oh my God, Niki.” He steps back looking at you, “You’re all grown up! Who knew you would become even more beautiful then when I worked for your father.” It seemed like the fact his house was surrounded by police was completely forgotten and all of his attention was now focused on you. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to school abroad once you graduated.”

“I did. Then I came back and joined the academy.” You said simply. A look of surprise crossed his face.

“The police academy?” He said in disbelief. “Really?” He half laughed, “You’re a police officer now? I never would have guessed that’s what you would end up as.”

“Mr. Elkor,” Wallander said stepping somewhat between you and Greger, especially when he saw the look on Magnus’s face. He disarmed you in the car, but he didn’t realize that maybe he should have disarmed Martinsson as well. “Can we go inside? We have some questions we’d like to ask you.”

“Yes, yes of course. I’m being rude.” He steps back opening the door before motioning for you to enter face. “Please come in.” You smile a little at him and go in first, Magnus immediately behind, and Wallander before Elkor followed in behind you.

~*~

The inside of the house was the exact opposite of the outside. It looked very rich, new, and high scale. Very clean, very well looked after and maintained. Everything in its proper place and well ordered. The paint seemed fresh, everything washed and spotless. “Do you live here by yourself Mr. Elkor?” Wallander asks.

“Yes. I don’t get visitors here much, you’ll have to excuse the state of the place. As you can imagine I wasn’t expecting company.” Magnus and Wallander glanced at each other at the statement. The man showed all the signs of an obsessive compulsive disorder. He smiles and offers you the most comfortable seat in the living room. You smile back and give a nod sitting down, before he offers Magnus and Wallander a seat on the adjoining couch.

Greger looks like the cat that got the canary. You look carefully around the very sterile living room.

"So Mr. Elkor, Dr. Rayner said you were an expert on Jack the Ripper when you were on his team."

"I was. I am. Still an expert. Not on the team." Greger shoots you one of the fuck/murder looks when he thinks none of you are paying attention. But Magnus is.

"We'd like you to consult on a case we're working on."

"I'm not sure how much help I'll be."

"Any help will be sufficient."

Curt checks his phone and looks at Magnus. "Detective Martinsson, would you come with me for a moment?" He turns to Greger. "Would you excuse us?"

You watch them leave the room before sliding over. "Greg, please. We need your help. My-my best friend's been taken." You clasp your hands tightly together.

"Oh Niki." He lays a hand on both yours. "How can I help?"

"Just answer all the questions from Wallander."

"I'll do what I can." He tucks your hair behind your ear. "Can you answer one of mine?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you ever write me back?"

"What?" Blame mom.

"I wrote you letters. For months. You never wrote back."

"I never received any of them. Must have been mom. You know how controlling she was. She never approved of our friendship."

Curt and Magnus both walk back in. Magnus's nostrils flare at the sight of Greg touching you.

"Where were we?"

"You were about to ask me some questions."

"Oh right."

~*~

The next ten minutes consisted of sterile questions designed to lower his guard. "Greg, may I use your restroom?"

"Of course. It's just around the corner. You can't miss it."

You stand and beeline for the bathroom. But you don't expect much. He's severe OCD. Nothing. No hair in his brush and his toothbrushes are in sealed packages. But you do notice that there are two distinct personalities in bathroom. One sink is orderly, the other is an average sink.

You emerge from the bathroom as he's showing him the pictures. You watch his face almost imperceptibly change. His breath hitches slightly; his lips part. He opens and closes the hand on his thigh.

You wait until the questions are finished. "Greg, I couldn't help but notice your stove. Is it a professional grade?"

He laughs. "Why yes."

"Oh can I see it?"

"We're done here."

"Then of course." Greg leads you into the kitchen. You seem to be impressed with the stove. As you look around, you notice the same two distinct personalities. "It wasn't my idea. My ex loved to cook." All three of you notice the heavy door obscured by cabinets.

"We really must be going."

"Good luck in finding your missing officer." Greg turns to you. "Will I be seeing you at the station tomorrow?"

"No, Curt thinks the killer is picking his victims based on me. I'm in protective custody. I begged him to come when he told me he was going to consult you."

"What a shame. And how scary for you."

"It was good seeing you." You hug him, moving your hand up close to his hair. You pluck out a few hairs.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. This old bracelet has ripped out more hair than a pair of teenage girls in a cat fight." The two of you share a laugh.

You wait until your out of sight from the house before you give the hairs to Wallander. "He's lying to us. There are two people living in that house."

"And what's with that door?"

"You noticed it too?"

"That was dangerous. You shouldn't have let him touch you."

"I agree." Magnus takes your hand "He looked at you like he wanted to fuck you and murder you. He was aroused part of the time."

"I'm dropping you at the safe house. I'll go run this DNA. With its pen location, it's impossible to place a car on the house. We'll just keep looking for Becky."

~*~

Greger waits until all the officers leave. He pushes the heavy door open and heads down the hallway, undressing as he goes.

"Oh Becky, you get to live to see another day. It seems Nikola is still under protection and out of my reach."

He grabs the rope that holds her wrists and loops it over a hook. Nikola's clothes are in tatters and covered in blood and other fluids. "We have time for a little more fun. If you hold out that long."

~*~

You sat at the table in the kitchen your hands folded together. What if Becky had been in that house? You could have been standing just a few feet away from her. If she was still alive. You close your eyes and rest your head down against the table.

Magnus came in carrying several bags with boxes of Chinese food. He took them out setting them on the table. He put a box of Teriyaki chicken and beef and broccoli next to you knowing they were your favorite, “Come on,” He says gently touching your shoulder, “You need to eat.”

With a sigh you raise your head picking up some chopsticks and opening the box of chicken. Your mind was whirling around trying to remember everything from your fathers study. When Greg was part of it, he was like a Jack the Ripper encyclopedia. That was the one summer you weren’t sent away to camp, you spent it with your father and participated in the study. You really weren’t feeling hungry and put down the chopsticks sliding your hands into your pockets and leaning back against the chair. “We should go back, we should search everything in that house. Tear it apart if we have to.”

“We can’t do that without a warrant. We’re working on getting it but you know that takes time.” Magnus said.

“She doesn’t have time, Magnus! It’s already past the deadline and she could turn up at any mome . . .” You pause feeling something in your pocket and taking it out looking at it. This wasn’t yours, you’d never seen it before. You opened the piece of paper and read the note feeling your stomach turn.

Seeing your reaction he moves closer, “What is that?” He questioned.

“It’s from him. He must have slipped it into my pocket when I hugged him goodbye.” You say closing your eyes feeling your chest tighten. Magnus frowned and reached over taking it from you and reading:

“It’s so good to see you again! This is my number, call me when you can. We have so much to catch up on, I want to know everything since we last saw each other. I look forward to hearing from you my dearest Mary J. K.” Then it was signed with several X’s and O’s.

“What the hell?” He looked at you seeing how uncomfortable you were, “What is this? Who is Mary J. K.?”

You close your eyes taking a breath, “It’s a game. When I spent the summer with my father and participated in his Jack the Ripper study, there were reenactments of what could have transpired before the murders. I played Mary Jane Kelly. Jack the Rippers last victim. There were no pictures of her when she was alive, just descriptions from people who knew her. I was chosen because I fit her description.” You covered your face with your hands and shook your head before looking at him, “It was just a play, we were actors, it’s was fun. For the rest of the time Greg worked on the study, he always called me Mary Kelly. He told me that even though I had some of the same characteristics of her, there was no way she could be as beautiful as I was.” Tears filled your eyes as you just stared straight forward, “It’s not so fun anymore.”

“Jesus Christ.” Magnus said running his hand through his hair.

“It’s him isn’t it.” You say swallowing the knot in your throat, “He has her, he has Becky.” You stand from the chair, “We have to go back, we have to get her, right now.” Walking over you jerk open a drawer pulling out a knife hoping up on the counter resting your foot against it as you start to try and saw through the ankle bracelet.

Magnus instantly got up and hurried over stopping you, “You can’t do it that way, the alarm will sound as soon as it comes off your leg.” He warned gripping your hand holding the knife. “You can’t just go off half cocked this time, you have to think this through.”

You took a breath shaking your head thinking. Your eyes moved over to the note he’d slipped you. “His number.” Your eyes lit up, “He gave me his number Magnus. I can get him out of the house. It will give you the chance to go in, find Becky and get her out.”

“Niki, . . . if he is the killer, all signs point to him in fact being the killer, that would be handing yourself over to him on a platter!” He said starring at you.

“Not if I meet him in a public place. He doesn’t know we know, and is desperate to spend time with me. I could invite him to meet me at a coffee place to talk. We’d be surrounded by people he couldn’t do anything to hurt me.” You say quickly.

“We need to bring the rest of the department in on this. Set it up properly. Have people, have agents and police around you. You can’t go in there by yourself, that’s foolish.” He said seriously.

“If we bring the department in on this, he’s going to know what’s going on. He’s going to know there’s an operation. He won’t come, or he’ll flat out kill Becky to get rid of the evidence.” You hop off the counter and pick up the note, “Magnus, he’s handed us and opening, a chance to save Becky and we have to take it.”

He sighs just looking into your eyes knowing you were probably right. Also knowing that if he didn’t agree to help and go with you, you were going to go on your own. “We should bring Curt in on this.”

You close your eyes and sigh, “Magnus I need your help. If I go alone then it’s just going to be me in the house with him trying to find her. If you help me, you can search the house while I have him occupied.”

“I understand that, and it’s a decent plan but we need more help. If two is better than one, then three is even better. Isn’t it?” He asks. “If we explain everything to Curt I think he will help. He and I can search the house, while you’re . . . .” He stops shaking his head, “You can’t do this. You can’t use yourself as bait like that.”

“Magnus,” You say seriously looking into his eyes, “We need to bring her home. He has to be stopped. If it saves her life, I’ll risk it. Willingly. I promise you, I can handle Greg. He doesn’t know I know, and as long as I play stupid and keep up that illusion, I’ll have the upper hand.”

He sighs looking at you. A public populated place was smart, but you would still be alone with no backup. But he knew you were right, the more people who knew the less likely you’d be able to pull this off. If Becky was found in his house, then he could be arrested immediately. It would even give them grounds to shoot him on sight if he seemed to be a threat. “Wallander?” He asks again.

“Do you think he’ll keep it between the three of us? Is he going to understand why it has to stay quiet? Will he let us do this?” You question seriously.

“It’s a risk, . . . . but I think it’s one we should take.” He says honestly.

You take a breath and give a nod. If Magnus trusted him, then hopefully he would understand. “Hurry.”

~*~

Curt sits on the edge of the bed. "The DNA will be back tomorrow."

"She could be dead by then."

He sighs exasperated. "You're sure she's in there. That he's the killer."

"I'd bet my life on it."

"That's what you're doing, Niki." Magnus cups your face. "I hate that you're doing this."

"We don't have a choice."

Curt pats his lap. "Give it here. We'll give you a 15 minute window then we'll head to Greg's." You place your foot in his lap. "I know I'm going to regret this."

~*~

Greg pushes open the heavy door. The cell phone on the kitchen table rings. It's not a number he knows.

"Hello?"

"Greg, it's Niki."

"Niki. I'm so happy you called."

"Do you want to go get coffee or something?"

"I thought you were in protective custody."

"I can ditch them long enough for coffee."

"That's great. How about the one by my house in an hour?"

"Too long. They'll get suspicious. Can we meet now?"

"Uh sure. Just let me- yea, 15 minutes?"

"That's great. I'll see you there. And Greg, I missed you."

He ends the call and hurries to shower off Becky's blood and get dressed.

~*~

Magnus and Curt watch from the alley across from the lot Greger's house sits on. They watch his car leave and turn the block before darting across the street and the lot. "How are we getting in?"

"Like this." Magnus rams his elbow through an accent window.

"Dammit, Magnus, can we try not to break every law?"

Magnus's gloved hand fumbles with the lock. "If anything happens to Becky, Nikola won't come back from it." They make a beeline for the heavy door.

Curt pushes it open. "What the hell." They hurry down the hall. "Becky?"

"Becky?" Magnus finds the torture room. "Fuck. Curt!" He rolls her over, checking for a pulse. "Call EMS."

"This is Detective Curt Wallander. I have an officer down but I need you to come no lights no sirens."

"Hang on, Becky."

~*~

You sit in the coffee shop, fidgeting nervously. Greg notices.

"Something wrong, Niki?"

"Just nervous about ditching my security detail. I'm this weirdo's obsession and we're nowhere close to catching him."

"You're safe with me, Mary Jane." He covers your hand and it takes all you have no to flinch away or try to break his wrist.

You both look up as a couple units and an ambulance go by. Greg suddenly clamps down on your wrist. "Where's Magnus, Niki?"

"He was sleeping. Greg, you're hurting me."

"Not yet but I will." He shows you a syringe in his opposite hand. "Scream and jab you with this. Remember the bar?"

You frown. "Are they at the house?" You don't answer which irritates him so he squeezes. "Answer me, Nikola. Are they at the house?"

You grimace, feeling the bones of your wrist grate together. "Yes."

He sighs. "I didn't get to finish with Rebecca. Pity. She lasted longer than the others. But you, you'll last. And last. And last. We'll see to that."

"We? Who's we?"

"Don't you worry that pretty little head. Now, we're just going to sit here and drink our coffee and wait for them to leave."

"It's a crime scene, Greg. They'll be there for hours."

"Then we'll go someplace else."

"Greg, you're caught. We've got your DNA. And when they find Becky, they'll get a search warrant. We'll have you dead to rights."

Greg stands up and jerks you up. Both chairs clatter to the floor. You wait for your opportunity to strike. You did not want that needle anywhere near you. He leads you to his car, not releasing his grip on your wrist. You spin around and drive the ball of your palm into his nose. He lets go of your wrist. You bring your fists up and jab him once, twice before he back hands you. You take the hit and roll your neck.

"Is that the best you've got? Magnus hits me harder when we're fucking."

"You shut your whore mouth!"

"Make me, cock sucker." Greger roars and charges you, forgetting you knew hand to hand, leaving his body open. You kidney punch once, twice, thrice then drive your knee into his diaphragm. He falls the ground, gasping for breath.

The coffee shop clerk comes out. "Everything alright?"

"Go back inside. Call emergency services. Officer down!" You scream in sudden pain as Greger jabs the needle into your foot. You kick him in the face then the gut. All your rage bubbles out and you pounce on Greg, repeatedly punching his face until the drug begins to take effect. You drop your arms and scrabble back. The clerk comes out as you're trying to crawl away. "Police."

"On their way."

~*~

Magnus hears the officer down come over the radio as they're loading Becky into the ambulance. "Curt! It's Niki!"

"Go, man! Go!"

Magnus jumps into an unmarked and squalls tires. The car fishtails, kicking up gravel. "I'm coming, Nik. I'm coming!" He beats his fist on the steering wheel. Being only a few blocks away, he's the first on scene. The car screeches to a halt. Magnus jumps out, leaving the door open and the car running.

"Nikola!" His heart stops. Greg is straddling you, a knife at your throat. The coffee shop clerk lays in a pool of blood that surrounds you both. "Don't do it, Greger!"

"She's mine, you blonde pratt! My Mary Jane!" He touches your face. The drug has taken effect and you can't lift your arms. Magnus moves forward and draws his gun.

"Greger, it's over. We've got Becky. Just let Nikola go."

"She's mine. Mine!" He raises the knife and Magnus pulls the trigger. Greg's body spins as the bullet takes him in the shoulder. More units arrive and an ambulance.

"Magnus?" He pulls you into his lap, paying no heed to the blood covering you and now him. The officers arrest Greger and accompany him to the ambulance. A second one arrives for you.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here, Nik."

"Did we get Becky?"

"She's alive. Baby, did he hurt you?"

"Drug..." Magnus sees the syringe sticking out of your foot. "Magnus. . . I know I never. . ."

"Nik, just save your strength."

"Shut up. . .big jerk. . .I love yo-" The drug finally pulls you under.

~*~

With Becky taken to the hospital, the crime scene being secured at the house, another crime scene at the coffee house, and two ambulances on route to the hospital, resources were stretched incredibly thin. Considering the level of serial killer Greg had become, he was the high priority. Which is why Magnus was put in the Ambulance to escort him even though he was heavily sedated much to his protests and demands to go with Niki, but he had no say in the matter. Wallander was already at the hospital, the rest of the detectives distributed between both crime scenes. Having the killer in custody, Niki was considered to be out of danger.

Martinsson headed down the hallway finding Wallander, as Niki hadn't arrived yet. “How is Becky? Is she conscious?”

“They just brought her out of surgery a few minutes ago. She’s incredibly dehydrated, they’re pouring fluids into her, tending her wounds.” Wallander said. “He wasn’t planning on letting her go. If you and Niki hadn’t pressed this . . . .there’s no way he was letting her out of there alive.”

“But, She will be alright won’t she? She’ll live?” Magnus questions.

“I don’t know yet. The doctor hasn’t given me a full report on everything he’s found, what he’s had to repair, what her treatment was going to consist of. She was in critical condition when we brought her in. However, if she does wake up, she can give us a positive ID and this bastard’s life is over.” Wallander responded.

~*~

Back at the main crime scene, the house, the rest of the detective team was beginning to comb through the evidence. His torture room was probably the most disturbing, at least that’s what they thought until they pushed open another door.

“Oh my God.” As they looked around, they found thousands upon thousands of pictures. Of Nicki. Dating back to when she was in school. The year, month, and day of each picture taken. “This sadistic freak has been following her for most of her life.”

“Here, these are the most recent ones.” The other detective came over looking at the pictures nearest the computer. “These were taken of her when she was in the hospital after the warehouse incident.”

“These were taken in her apartment. Look here.” Even the screen saver on the computer were comprised of pictures taken of Niki. One of the detectives stepped closer and moved the mouse where several files were opened. Clicking the file a video opened and began playing, instantly embarrassing the detectives as they averted their eyes and quickly closed the file. It was a video of Magnus and Niki together DEEP in the throes of passion. “Jesus. I’m going to need bleach for my eyes now.”

“We knew they were together, and this bastards been watching her every day since . . . .” The detective frowned and turned walking over to the wall where the pictures and time line began. “When was the year Greger started working for Niki’s father?”

“Uh . . . ’94? She was in 8th I think?”

“Look.” The other detective stood and walked over, “This time line, and these pictures start in ’89.”

“4-5 years before Greger even met her. She was still in primary school.” Suddenly the printer came on and started printing. The detectives both pulled their weapons pointing at the machine, realizing they were a bit jumpy. They walked over waiting for it to finish. When it did, one picked up the paper and turned it over. Their eyes went wide. “Oh Christ.”

The picture was taken of Niki and Greger at the coffee shop. A second picture finished printing and was taken of the standoff between Magnus, Greger with his weapon in hand, and Niki on the floor beneath him. Instantly one detective dialed the phone getting a hold of Wallander, “Curt. We have a problem.”

A third and final picture finished printing and everything seemed to stop. It was a picture of Niki, on the gurney she’d been placed on when put on the ambulance in restraints, but not inside the ambulance. “There’s a second killer.”

~*~

Magnus and Wallander bailed out of the car having been searching for the ambulance that Niki had been in, until there was a report of an ambulance parked in the back alley of a strip mall. Taking out their weapons, several other cop cars parking up beside theirs as they got out pulling their weapons. They surrounded the vehicle, and Wallander gave the okay as Magnus pulled open the back door. They stopped finding the two paramedics and officer sent to escort her to the hospital thrown in the back of the van. No sign of Niki. Magnus hopped inside and checked their pulses. “They’re alive.” He says before bailing out of the back of it. He hurried around the ambulance not finding any sign of her.

“Christ.” Magnus said feeling like he was falling as he ran his hand through his hair not knowing where to begin looking. How could they have missed something like this?

“Neither the paramedics, nor the escorting officer remember anything.” Magnus said tossing the statements down on the desk before the chief and Wallander. “The only thing we found was an indication that there was a van there, which is how he got Niki and the gurney out of there after subduing the others.” He says with a frustrated sigh his hands on his hips. He was trying to keep it together but on the inside, every fiber of his being was screaming, shrieking, roaring for answers.

“We’ve released her picture and name to the media, she’s listed as a missing person, an officer down. Everyone, is looking for her.” The Chief reassured him.

“If this was a team, and Niki was the goal all along . . .” Magnus began to say but Wallander stopped him.

“No. I don’t think they were a team. I think Greger was just a puppet. Not a very smart or bright puppet, but . . . I don’t think he was the one calling the shots.” Wallander said. “He was apparently the brawn of the two, but . . . . the brains belonged to someone else.”

“But Greger did this. Greger committed the murders. He practically gloated and confessed to it gleefully to everyone who would listen. At the crime scene, in the ambulance, at the hospital. They finally had to sedate him just to shut him up. He had the motive, he had the experience, and most of all . . . he wanted Niki.” Magnus said.

“Yeah? But who set them up? Who help retrieved the girls? Someone has managed to help him, perhaps even teach him, to keep hidden this long. This many murders and it wasn’t before Niki identified her friend Alice as a victim?” Wallander shook his head, “For someone to be so careful, so organized, so meticulous, so attentive, down to the very last smallest detail? Greger took and tortured those girls, he was a perverted, disgusting, insane, degenerate, sadist.” He said with a sigh shaking his head, “This. This other guy? Is something much different. Much more dangerous. He encouraged, guided, helped Greger to choose these women, then he turned him loose and simply watched. Studied, waited, took pictures, all the while learning more and more. “Whoever this guy is, he just pulled our time line back to 5 years before Greger even comes into the picture. By the time she spent the summer with her father and his study . . . . she’d already had a secret admirer.”

Magnus grit his teeth shaking his head and pacing. All of the evidence had been brought back to the station, including all the pictures that had been found, the computer itself, and the files on it. There was a substantial amount of photo, audio, and video of Niki and Magnus. To limit embarrassment, the content was restricted to only the Chief, Wallander, and Magnus if he was needed to minimize the obvious embarrassment.

~*~

Niki’s eyes opened slowly feeling nauseous and groggy. You took a breath and tried to lift your head but you simply didn’t have the strength. “Magnus?” You breathed hardly able to take in enough air to say the word. Suddenly a hand came had across your face knocking your already sore neck to the side.

“You are not allowed to say that name. Never again.” He warned. You turn your head looking at the one standing over you. He had a bowl of hot soapy water, and had removed your blood soaked clothes having been hard at work washing you clean.

You took a breath swallowing the lump in your throat, your mouth was so painfully dry. He paused what he was doing and walked over to you, taking a box of juice and sticking a straw in it before pressing it against your lips. You look at him suspiciously. “Go on.” He encouraged. You look at him suspiciously before your lips wrapped around the straw and you began to slowly drink, You were far thirstier then you’d realized and you started to drink a bit faster and deeper. “Careful now. You don’t want to make yourself sick.” He took the box of juice away setting it aside before going back to work on cleaning you up.

“You helped Greger.” You said trying to keep your eyes open.

“That’s how things were, in his mind, yes.” He answered.

“His mind.” You were fighting harder now to keep your eyes opened. “So, you were going to help him take me at the end of his murdering spree. Torture me to death, like you did to those other girls.”

He smiled a bit, “Oh my dearest Niki. I may have showed him how, but all of that was his doing. You’ve been by only guiding light since the moment I first saw you.” He turned leaning closer looking down into your eyes, “I was never going to let that pig lay a finger on you. My beautiful Angel.” His fingers smoothed through your hair and you tried to turn your head away but it was hard to move at all. “Despite what he imagined . . . . in that, warped, dysfunctional, limited capacity brain of his, you were never his. You were mine. Greger was just an amusing project along the way. Teaching and grooming someone whose sanity was hanging on by just a loose thread, see how fair they’ll go. Whereas I just watched you, he couldn’t wait. He had to find girls who were like you, close to you, shared space, or memories, or experiences with you, and have them take your place for a while. Until he was done with them of course. Then that one was discarded and he would find another. Fancied himself to be a disciple of Jack-The-Ripper. It was all very amusing. Very enlightening. But I’m afraid that when the day arrived that you were brought to me, his usefulness would have come to an end. I would never let a pig like that anywhere near my perfect beauty.” He says smoothing his fingers through your soft hair once again.

Reaching over he picked up a syringe and cleaned a spot with a cotton ball and alcohol on your arm, before pressing the large needle into your flesh. You winched finding it incredibly painful. Slowly he injected you with a thick substance that hurt and burned as it rushed through your veins. It was almost unbareable and you whispered slightly.

“What are you doing?” You say quickly, “I’m cooperating . . . what have you done to me?”

“Niki, I know you better then I know yourself. The moment I give you even the slightest amount of control back, you’ll attack me, or try to escape, or both. But I’m afraid that no one is going to find us down here. So, it grieves me to have to tell you, since your body belongs to me, I’m going to retain complete control of it. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you very well.” He says seriously. Your eyes start to flutter back and close as your head falls back to the bed.

He smiles a bit stroking your hair with his hand. “Oh Niki. It’s felt like forever waiting for this day.” Leaning down he places a kiss to your lips, running his tongue over your lips before kissing again. He looks down at you, “My beautiful goddess. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever dreamed of.” His hand rested on her chest and then slowly moved down over her bare breast, moving lower to her abdomen then slipping between her thighs. His fingers touched and explored her warm sex a moment before pulling her legs closed and pulling a cover over them, “Don’t worry. I have something special planned for when I make love to you, princess.” He says with a grin of excited anticipation.

Pulling off the restraints now that she was completely under, he picked her up from the gurney and carried her into the room at the end of the hall. A fresh hot bath had been run and he gently slipped her into the warm water and began to bathe her unconscious body.

~*~

The clerk, Greger's accomplice, dons scrubs. He poses as an orderly to get past the officers into his room.

"What do you want me to do?"

"What I asked you to do should I get caught."

The clerk's bottom lip quivers. "I hate you."

"I know. But you'll survive."

"I have no home. It's a fucking crime scene. And now you're asking me to do this."

"I know. But we knew this day might come." The clerk runs his hand over the back of Greger's hand.

"You mean everything to me."

"I know." The clerk uses the blade in his hand to cut Greger's secured wrists. "Walk up the street not across. Now go."

The clerk manages to get to the stairwell before he collapses into sobs. He knew Greger didn't care about him the way he wanted him to, but it didn't hurt any less.

~*~

Magnus looks up from his desk at the shouting in the lobby. Several officers run in the direction. He glances at Wallander.

"Max, just put the knife down."

"Detective Martinsson. I'll only talk to him. That's if he wants to see Nikola alive."

Curt grabs Magnus's arm. "We have to do this by the book."

Magnus takes the cuffs and walks up to Max. "What am I arresting you for, Max?"

"Murder. And accessory to commit murder. Kidnapping."

Magnus handcuffs him and leads him to an interrogation room. "Those are serious charges."

"Of which I am guilty. I helped Greger kidnap his victims. I helped him keep them alive so he could torture and rape them. I helped him dispose of the bodies as well."

"Are you waiving your right to counsel?"

"Yes. I wish to confess everything I did as well as everything I witnessed Greger do."  
Magnus clears his throat and clenches his fist. "Are you the one that took the pictures? And the video?"

"No. And I have very limited knowledge of who did. Greg would receive phone calls from him. I was never there when he was. It was like he was having an affair."

"Were you?" 

"No. Not for my lack of trying. Greg didn't care for me in that way. He was focused on Niki and her substitutes. I helped him because I loved him but he didn't love me."

Curt opens the door. "Magnus."

Magnus stands and exits the room. "What's up?"

"Greger Elkor is dead. His wrists were slit. While he was restrained."

"Max did it." Curt nods.

"Very likely. That's probably the blood on his hands."

"Just fucking great. Our only link to the photographer is gone." Magnus hits his breaking point. The body wrenching sobs double him over and he collapses to the floor.

Wallander kneels down beside him. "We'll find her, Magnus."

"We have to, Curt."

The both of them look up at the flurry of activity at the end of the hall. Minister Rayne moves like a force of nature down the hall. Curt stands. "How could you let this happen? I'm holding you responsible of anything happens to her!"

"Minister Rayne, we're doing everything we can to find her."

Magnus looks away from her, wiping his eyes. He sniffs and composes himself. "Minister Rayne, we have two of the three suspects in custody. One is deceased. The other is in interrogation. We're trying to get all the information we can out of him."

"You are?"

"Detective Magnus Martinsson."

"You're the one involved with my daughter."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I knew Niki had good taste in there somewhere."

"Aneta. Let's go back to the hotel."

Wallander notices the man that wasn't there the last time. "And you are?"

"Travis Rhett, a friend of the family. When I saw Nikola's picture on the news, I reached out to Aneta and Karl."

"Is Dr. Rayner in town?"

"My husband will be in in the morning. My son is trying to get a flight out of London. Now, if you'll excuse me." Curt noticed the wait Mr. Rhett's eyes lit up at Aneta's pain. He also caught the hateful glare at Magnus as Mr. Rhett put his arm around Minister Rayne's shoulder and escorted her out.

"Magnus, take Max's statement. I've got a couple calls to make." Curt waits until Magnus goes back into the interrogation room. He walks over to one of the rookie detectives. "I need a background on a Travis Rhett. And I need it yesterday."

~*~

Your eyes open slowly feeling very groggy and weak. Your eyes moved slowly from left to right as you breathe slowly. You’re laid out in the middle of a huge, plush bed, dressed in a tight fitting sleeveless black dress, low cut in the front, a long slit up the side. Your head turns seeing candles lit all around you.

Somewhere you conjure up the strength to roll onto your side reaching over and gripping the edge of the bed pulling yourself over and then slowly pushing yourself to sit up. You felt something on your feet and look down to see you were in fitted black high heels with a strap around the ankle. Reaching down you touch the strap as if to pull it off but your hand misses your own leg completely.

“Oh God.” You say resting your hand to your head as you put your feet down on the floor and take a deep breath reaching over and placing your hands on the oak nightstand pushing yourself to your feet. Getting your balance, your hands move to the wall as you move along it looking for the door. You feel your hand move over something and open your eyes to find yourself starring into your own face in a mirror.

Closing your eyes tight a moment you open them again getting sight of yourself. Your hair was done beautifully with silver decorations, and your make-up was perfect. A silver chain with a diamond pendant around your neck and matching dangling earrings. “What the hell.” You say hardly recognizing yourself.

Everything was so incredibly fuzzy and it was hard to keep your balance. You continued to move along the wall finding a door handle and slowly turned it. You looked out trying to see if anyone was around, everything was still moving and spinning around you. Carefully opening the door you slip out, your hand still against the wall so you don’t fall.

Taking a breath you lean against the wall feeling like you just want to lie down and sleep. But you couldn’t, you had to get out of here. Wherever here was. “Magnus.” You whisper covering your face with your hand. You start to walk further not recognizing anything around you but seeing it was very rich, very expensive, very high scale.

Suddenly you were swept up off your feet into someone’s arms making you feel ill and losing all sense of balance or baring. “Sorry my beautiful treasure. Not everything is ready yet. Soon.” He said turning and taking you back in the room you’d left. He walked over lying you back down on the bed.

“Let me . . . go.” You breathe.

He takes out a syringe and a bottle filling it with a large dose of sedative. “I apologize, it’s my fault for not giving you your medication on time.” He put the bottle aside and took a alcohol swab cleaning your shoulder before injecting you with the painful substance. You struggle patheticly.

“No!” You cry out. He just catches your hand and gently rests it down to your middle waiting for the drug to take effect.

“You’re so beautiful Niki.” He says touching your face. “I’ve watched you from a distance for so long. Finally we can be together.” Your eyes start to flutter closed and he smiles leaning down and breathing in your scent cupping your face in his hands just admiring how lovely you were like this. Hair done perfectly, the perfect color and amount of make up to bring out your natural beauty, you were so completely captivating to his eyes. Leaning down he tastes your lips once and then again before looking at you. “Soon my love.”

Taking out a second bottle he administers another injection, a powerful muscle relaxant. He knew if he let you regain control of your motor functions, you were fully capable of defending yourself and fighting back. He couldn’t allow you your strength. No, you belonged to him now. He’d care for you, tend to your needs.

He smiles and takes out a camera snapping several pictures of you like this. Like a sleeping angel.

~*~

Magnus sat at the station with Curt having the results of the background on Travis Rhett. “From what Niki has told me about her family background he seems like the type that would be associated with the family. He has no work history whatsoever, he’s independently wealthy, probably an heir to a family fortune. We can’t find any sort of address for him, but that isn’t unusual for his type. He probably lives from hotel to hotel, travels where he pleases as he pleases.” Magnus said with a sigh not understanding why this was important when they should be looking for Niki and the maniac that has her. “He stays with the Rayne’s on occasion during holidays and such. Other than that there isn’t very much information to be had on him. Apparently he’s a very private person who keeps himself to himself.”

“I know you’re upset and anxious about this Magnus, we all are. Greger was just a puppet. This other man, the one who has her now is a whole different breed of psychosis. Greger’s obsession with Niki was an extension of this mans, and small in comparison. He taught him, encouraged him, just to see what he would do. How far it would go. Simply for the sake of his own amusement.” Curt shook his head, “What Greger did to those girls was . . . unspeakable, horrible, and completely depraved . . . . I don’t think he would have been allowed to touch Niki. Greger thought she ‘belonged to him’, when in fact she’d already been claimed by someone else. Someone much smarter, someone much more . . . delusional. Who wants total control over Niki.”

“You’ll excuse me Curt if I’m not comforted by any of that.” Magnus said standing from the table and walking to the window running his hand through his hair. “He’s had at least 20+ years to plan this, to prepare it . . . we were a mile behind him before the department was involved.”

“He didn’t have to tell us that he had her.” Curt pointed out. “Why taunt us that way? He had her, he had what he wanted, he made himself known to us. He pointed out that he was the one really in control. We didn’t even know she was missing until he showed us he had her.”

Magnus crossed his arms gritting his teeth. “He’s not taunting ‘us’, he’s taunting me.”

Curt gave a nod having thought it as well. “He saw you in the place he wanted. Both he and Greger claimed her, but it’s you who has her.” Magnus shook his head. This was all so hard to take in. All the cases that he’d been on in the course of his career, he’d never been so deeply involved and part of one.

“He’s going to punish her for it. For me.” Magnus said feeling a swell of anger deep inside at the thought. “We’ve got to find her.”

Wallander stood from the table, “Becky’s awake. She’s aware and asking questions. I’m on my way to the hospital right now to find how what she can tell us.” He sighed, “She’s asked about Niki.”

Magnus looked at Curt a moment before grabbing his jacket, “I’m coming with you.”

~*~

The doctor came out to Magnus and Wallander who were waiting to see Becky, “They’re changing the dressings on her wounds, and then you can go in and see her.” Wallander gave a nod and the doctor left them alone in the waiting area.

Magnus sighed and leaned against the wall not knowing what he was going to say to Becky. They’d had a somewhat turbulent relationship the three of you. But things had changed, significantly. Hopefully she saw something, heard something that would help them find you before it was too late.

Wallander looked at Magnus seeing that his mind was completely occupied with worry about you. Magnus was ready to do something, to act at the chance to get you back, but there just had to be something to jump at. “What’s different about her?” Curt asked looking at him.

“What?” Magnus said looking at him.

“Your reputation isn’t unknown the majority of people you work with Magnus. From the stories, women have been nothing but an endurance game for you. How many could you seduce before they moved on or discovered your true nature.” Magnus sighed looking away wishing all of that was erased. To be honest he didn’t know how you ignored it all. People seemed more a gasp that he was in a committed relationship with you then the fact he managed to bed every new recruit last year in under a week. “So what’s different about Niki?” He asked again.

Magnus sighed leaning his head back against the wall. “I don’t know.” He answered honestly. It fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, “The first time I saw her, she was eating lunch in the break room in the precinct. There were a few strains of hair that had come loose from her pony tail that fell across her forehead. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she was reading some reports, some alerts that had been issued in the station that day. So wide eyed and eager to get started.” He half smiled at his first memory of you. “Such a small . . . insignificant moment. It somehow managed to change me forever. I didn’t want to charm her, or seduce her. . . . I desperately wanted to tuck those stray strains of hair behind her ear.”

Wallander half smiled seeing the look on Magnus’ face and the way he spoke about you. “It sounds like love.”

“Is it?” Magnus said softly his eyes turned down. “I stayed away from her in the beginning. It was the first time I really started looking at myself. Enough to know that I had to stay away from her otherwise I would fall into my usual pattern of behavior with women. I didn’t want that. I never wanted to treat her like a conquest. Like a toy, or just another notch in the bed post. Then she started having trouble with finding her away in the department, becoming combative with everyone, and then what happened with Dax. I couldn’t just stay away, stand in the background anymore. She needed help or she was on the way out of the police force for good. I had to help her.”

Curt took a breath and sighed not quite understanding the relationship between you and Magnus. He’d seen the videos in the evidence locker of you and Magnus. It was pertinent to the case and he didn’t have a choice. They had to be reviewed. It was a strange relationship between the two of you. You’d beat the shit out of each other, ravage each other like beasts, mate like wild animals, and then fall asleep content and happy in each other’s arms. Other times you were loving, caring, gentle, attentive, slow . . . what one would imagine lovers to be like. What could be said without a doubt was that there were leagues of passion between the two of you that came out in different ways. You were both a bit screwed up but seemed to understand each other and it brought you even closer still somehow. “I don’t think love makes sense to anyone.” He admitted. “When we ourselves do find love, it’s never what we imagined it to be like. It’s usually something much different . . . . but somehow much better at the same time.” Magnus definitely couldn’t argue with that. There was another long moment of silence before Curt decided to ease the tension a little, “When we do get her back and bring her home, the two of you should probably consider attempting not to leave visible marks on each other.”

Magnus smiled a little when he said that knowing that your love life wasn’t as private as it was before. There was nothing to do about it now so bitching about it was pointless. “Could we at least avoid letting her family seeing into our private lives? From what she’s told me about her parents it might actually cause an international incident.” They both laughed slightly as a nurse came out to them.

“Mrs. Wilson is asking for you. You can see her now.” Curt and Magnus looked at each other taking a breath before heading into Becky’s room.

 

(Continued -->)


	7. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 7

Becky looks to the side as Magnus and Curt walk in. Her breath is a struggle. They had told Curt that at one point her lung collapsed. "Becky, we're going to try to make this short so you can rest."

"Where's Niki?"

Magnus rubs the back of his neck. "Missing."

"Oh god. He has her. Why aren't I dead then?"

"No, Becky, Greger doesn't have her. He's dead." Magnus touches the back of her hand. "The man who hurt you is dead."

Her body shudders and silent tears roll down her face. "Then who has Niki?"

"A third suspect. We've got an accomplice in custody."

"Max..."

"Yes. You know him?"

"A clerk at the station. He helped him hurt me. But he kept me alive."

Curt nods. "Is there anything you can tell us about the third person?"

"I-I don't remember much. He would watch. Short, bookish looking, balding. He wore nice suits. Didn't touch anything. Or me."

"Becky, if I show you a picture, could you identify him?"

"Definitely." Curt pulls up a picture of Travis, hastily taken in the station. "That's him. Can you find her?"

"We're going to try."

"Thank you, Becky."

She snatches Magnus's hand. "I was wrong about you. They" painful breath. "they talked about you. You were next. After me. They were going to take you. Because you love her more than anyone else but them."

Magnus pulls her hand away. "We'll find him. And her." Magnus clenches his fists as he leaves the room.

~*~

Dr. Rayner sat in the chief's office. His small hands rested on his abdomen. "My apologies, doctor. The latest victim is awake and talking so they had to step out."

"No worries. I'd rather not be at the hotel with my wife. She's ready to raze Ystad to the ground to find Nikola."

Curt and Magnus bust into the chief's office. "So sorry. Chief, Becky identified the third person."

"Excellent. Let's issue an APB, flood the media."

"It's not that simple." Curt settles himself on the desk. "Dr. Rayner, what can you tell us about Travis Rhett?"

Niki's dad scoffs. "That little weasel? He was lover of Aneta's from university. When she decided to get serious about me, he didn't and wouldn't go away. He insinuated himself into our lives. Until Aneta got pregnant with Alexi. And then he disappeared until Niki was about 5 and Aneta threw herself back into politics." Dr. Rayner sat forward. "You don't think he had anything to do with this do you?"

"We're just vetting all those close to the family."

Dr. Rayner turns to Magnus. "So you're the man that's managed to tame my little girl." 

Magnus rubs the back of his neck. "She tamed me as well."

"So I've heard."

"One more question, where does Mr. Rhett stay when he's in the area?"

"In a villa along the coast." Dr. Rayner begins to comprehend. "You think he has her."

"Now, doctor-"

"No, no. I can see it. He transferred his feelings for Aneta onto Nikola. He dotted on her. Spoiled her almost as much as I did. I wasn't around alot, with my work. But I did notice little things. He liked to buy her outfits and insist she wear them when he was around. He paid for her vacation to the United States after she graduated university before she started at the academy." Dr. Rayner's hands begin to shake. "If I hadn't been so blinded by Jack the Ripper, maybe I would have seen it."

"Dr. Rayner, you've been a great help."

"Call me Karl. Here is by personal cell number. Call me. Not Aneta. If you find anything. And this is the address of the villa." Dr. Rayner stands and claps Magnus on the arm. "Find her. Protect her where I've failed to."

"I'll do my best, sir."

"I'll be at the hotel. Feigning jet lag."

~*~

Curt, Magnus and the chief sit in his office after Dr. Rayner leaves, with the door shut and locked. The chief had given his secretary express instructions they not be distributed. The chief sets out 3 tumblers on his desk and sloppily pours scotch into all three.

"What are we going to do with this information, gentlemen?"

Curt takes the glass offered to him and sips it. "We don't have enough for a warrant. The property isn't listed under Rhett's name. And despite Becky being a survivor, her identification is compromised by medication and her condition."

"We can't just do nothing. Travis isn't going to keep her unharmed forever."

"He won't touch her. The shrine shows reverence to her."

"There are other ways to harm than physical violence. I was thinking more along the lines of forcing himself on her. He's likely keeping her drugged to the gills for us to have heard nothing and for him to waltz in here without so much as a scratch."

"So once again, gentlemen, what are we going to do with this information?"

Magnus skis back the scotch, not bothering to sip. "We can't involve the SSS. They'll inform Minister Rayne and if Travis is in the room, he'll know we're onto him."

Wallander studies the amber liquid carefully in his glass. "At the risk of my career, I'm going to suggest we go in like we did with Elkor to find Becky."

"Dammit, man. I can't have my detectives going of half-cocked and rouge on me all the time."

Curt sadly smiles. "Blame Nikola for that."

Magnus laughs sardonically then begins to cry. The older men sit quietly, waiting for the burst of emotion to pass. Magnus stands and slams down his glass. "I have a friend from spec ops. I'll make a couple calls." He rakes both his hands through his hair and looks at Curt. "Are you in?"

"I'm not in much shape to follow you young bucks but I'm in."

The chief sighs. "I know nothing about this. If you're caught,I'll deny any knowledge."

"If Travis finds us, he'll kill us and we'll never get Niki back."

The chief sighs again the slugs back the last of his scotch. "Alright. If you run into trouble, call for backup. We'll fugue out legalities later. No doubt, Minister Rayne will make them go away once we recover her daughter."

~*~

With your apartment a crime scene as the department tech guys searched for all the cameras, Magnus sits on the balcony at his apartment. He'd tried to sleep while he waited for his contact to call back but he could smell you in the sheets and it just made his heart hurt. He couldn't concentrate on the video games either. He swirls the whiskey and coke in his glass, making it fizz. His ring tone shatters the stillness just before sunrise.

"Fuck." He drops his feet from the railing and lifts his phone. The image of you and he the day he took you boating smiles out at him. He answers the call. "Yea?" He frowns. "Right. I'd prefer we use yours so they're untraceable." He listens. "I'll fill you in on all the details when you get in. Thanks, man. Oh and we'll have a third." He listens again. "Right. See you soon." Magnus downs the rest of his drink and heads inside. He needed a shower and fresh clothes before his friend arrives in a few hours. He knew without a doubt it would take everything he had not to kill the bastard.

~*~

Travis Rhett set out a spectacular feast with crystal, gold, and bone china. He was dressed very well in his very best formal attire. He sat in his seat with a smile as he raised his wine goblet. “A toast to you, a Goddess who fell from the heaven’s, whom the Earth is unworthy to touch your immaculate feet.” He says bowing his head to you before taking a sip.

You were sitting in the seat next to him in a high backed chair with arms. Leather straps over your thighs, across your middle, over your chest just under your arms, and then another across your neck. Keeping you in place and sitting up perfectly strait. There were more black leather straps fastening you to your chair. Your ankles were strapped tight together, another around your knees, a third around your thighs. More leather wrist straps fastening your wrists tight to the chair as well as your forearms. As powerful as the sedatives and muscle relaxants were, you wouldn’t be able to sit up otherwise. You’d simply ooze to the floor. At the same time, the restraints were needlessly tight when you were so completely disabled. Once again your hair was done beautifully with gold decorations, your make-up done perfectly, you were dressed in a beautiful satin midnight blue dress that accented and complimented your shape. It tended to showcase your breasts which were always large as it was, but this was designed to draw attention to them rather than downplay their size. A diamond choker that fit against your throat, and matching dangling earrings that looked perfect with your long neck.

“Now,” He said putting down his goblet and picking up a knife and a fork, “This is a special meal I prepared specially for you. Only the best will do for my precious Goddess after all. Very few are privileged enough to enjoy such delicacies. I promise you it’s the most delectable, tasty and delicious thing you’ve ever had in your mouth.” He promises cutting off a small piece. He held up the piece to your lips with a smile, “Open.” He instructed. Your eyes just remained on him defiantly. He smiles a little, “Darling . . . you must eat. It’s been a few days, and you need your strength.” You clinched your jaw letting him know you had no intention of cooperating with him. “Sweetheart, please. Don’t ruin this night. I’ve been planning and preparing for it for years. I want everything to be perfect.” You still didn’t respond and he took out a metal syringe placing it on the table where you could see it. There wasn’t much that could rattle you but that certainly did. You didn’t know what was in it, but it could be best described as the most excruciating pain you’ve ever experienced in your life. And that was up against some pretty stiff competition.

He held the bite up to your lips again and you hesitated a moment before opening your mouth. He placed the bite on your tongue withdrawing the fork and you slowly began to chew it. He watched anxiously, becoming rather aroused by watching you chew. It wasn’t a bad taste, it was moist, and savory, but you had no idea what it was.

A smile swept his face seeing that you were enjoying it. He cut another small bite and held it up to your lips again. Your eyes slid towards him still unable to move your head before reluctantly opening your mouth as he fed you again.

He picked up your goblet, “Some wine my darling?” He holds it to your lips and lets you drink before setting it back down. He smiles looking at you again, “You are so beautiful. You always have been. Do you remember when we went sailing on my boat of the cape, and you wore that little purple striped bikini?” He rested his hand on your arm, his fingertips slowly stroking your skin. “You always were a strong little thing. Always running, jumping, so full of energy. So full of life.”

If you could you punch him in the face over and over until there was nothing left but mush. Whatever this drug was he was shooting you full of, it didn’t dull your senses completely. You could feel every single touch, every smell, every taste, every sound, you were fully aware of everything around you. Yet you couldn’t move, couldn’t react, couldn’t protect yourself, or stop this demented freak from treating you like some life sized Barbie.

“I have such plans for us, Niki. There are so many things I want to show you, so many places I want to take you.” Reaching up he gently caressed your face just starring at you with stars in his eyes. “And we’ll have a family together. At least two children that I can only imagine will beyond beautiful with you as their mother.” Your eyes shifted to him when he said that. You didn’t want children, you never wanted children. Having been the child of a wealthy family, and going through your childhood mostly alone, you didn’t want your kids to experience the feeling of ongoing abandonment. On top of that, as a police officer, you saw some of the most horrid, disgusting, depraved, inhuman behavior of people. You saw what people, ‘parents’ did to their own children. There was no way you were going to bring another child into this god forsaken world knowing what was out there. You were so thankful when you found out that Magnus felt the same way and it was clear it would n ever be a problem between you. He smiles wrapping his hand around yours, “It pleases me to no end that you haven’t gotten your birth control shot in almost 6 months. It means we can start on our family right away. We won’t have to wait. I’ve waited for ages; I don’t want to wait another moment.”

That made your heart sink as your eyes went wide. Dear God, he was right. You hadn’t gotten your dep-o shot in quite a while. Not since you were in the hospital after you’d been attacked and shot in the warehouse. You were so busy being treated for your wounds and injuries, then Alice’s death, and Becky’s abduction, it had become very low on the priority list. Frankly, it was a fucking wonder that you weren’t already pregnant considering you and Magnus had just given up on condoms. Actually using them was hit and miss anyway, and you were only seeing each other. You’d become so comfortable with being with Magnus, and only Magnus, somehow it just got away from you. But you had regular blood tests, they wanted to make certain that there were no infections after everything that had happened and it was standard procedure to do a pregnancy test on women patients. You’d had one the week before you were taken and it was, indeed, negative.

Standing from where he was seated, he stood up from his chair and cupped your face in his hands and kissed your lips softly at first, then he smashed his lips against yours thrusting his tongue into your mouth. You couldn’t even jerk your head back as it was held tightly against the back of the chair with the leather strap around your neck. He felt your jaw start to clinch and quickly withdrew his tongue before you could bite it chuckling touching your chin. “That’s my Niki.” He said with a chuckle. “Always fighting, no matter what.” His hand moves to rest on your bare shoulder, before his fingertips graze lightly against the top of your breasts. His lips parted as his breath became a little deeper, his pupils dilating somewhat watching the way your breasts would swell with your every breath. He smiles and sits back down cutting another bite for you and holding it to your lips. You sigh slightly and open your mouth letting him place it on your tongue. “So what do you think?” He asks with a smile placing another bite on your tongue.

“What is it.” You say not really wanting to talk to him at all but you knew if he got impatient with your not answering his questions, things would get even more interesting than they were now.

He chuckles, “Oh my dear girl, if I told you that, I’m afraid you wouldn’t even try it.” He says feeding you another bite before picking up your goblet giving you a few swallows of wine. “It is a delicious though, isn’t it? Tender? Moist? I promise you, you will never have anything better.” You sighed slightly closing your eyes a moment before he gave you another bite. He always was a bit eccentric and a little weird, but people with money often were. That was the one thing you’d learned better than anything having to mingle with others of your families ‘class’ as it were.

Dinner continued on like this until he was satisfied that you were full. Your eyes closed as you took a breath as he produced more medication and drew a dose into a syringe before swabbing your arm and injecting you. It was the muscle relaxant again. The last one hadn’t even worn off yet, and it always hurt. Especially has he had given them to you numerous times now and your shoulders were bruised at the injection sites.

He put the equipment away in its case, before kissing your arm. He stood behind you resting his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t worry darling. It won’t always be like this. I promise. Most brides are nervous before their weddings, I understand that you are too.” He leans down and kisses your cheek seeing the way your eyes were fluttering. “Come on now, let’s get you ready for bed. You’ve had a long day, you must be exhausted.” He began to pull the buckles of the straps that held you in place one at a time leaving the one across your chest under your arms until last so you wouldn’t fall. Then he stood and swept you up into his arms carrying you from the table and up the long flight of stairs.

~*~

Travis undressed you gingerly, carefully, removing the jewelry first, then your dress. He removed your makeup and moisturized your skin. Then he removed the rest of your undergarments and picked you up in his arms again. “I have a nice warm bath all drawn for you my dear.” He says with a smile looking into your eyes before kissing you softly. Removing his own clothes but leaving his underwear, he picks you up and carries you into the bathroom. It was a large bathroom that had a whirlpool Jacuzzi tub in the floor. Carefully he steps down into it holding you on his lap, an arm behind your back as he takes a loofa and begins to wash your body.

God you hated this, he’d done it several times now and you weren’t always awake for it. This is the third time you were awake and conscious while he bathed and ‘tended’ you and it was the most humiliating thing you’d never imagined. He cradled your head carefully or rest it back against the headrest on the tub because if he let it go for even a moment, your head would fall back and it could hurt your neck. You couldn’t hold it up yourself.

He washed every inch of you, shaved your legs, your armpits, and . . . other areas that had hair, then he would put lotion and moisturizer all over your body. His hand moving over every inch of you, touching, caressing . . . occasionally groping. More than once you could feel his erection pressing against you and it made your stomach turn.

When his ‘grooming’ was over, he would but you in a long, form fitting, satin and lace hunter green nightgown and then lay you out on the bed as always. “You are so beautiful Niki.” He says with a smile caressing your face once more before taking your hands and folding them over your middle. Once again, out came the case and he drew a large dose of sedative. He swabbed your shoulder and injected it. You gasped as it was getting more painful every time he even touched your shoulders let alone jabbed it with a needle from the bruises. Your eyes fluttered back and closed falling into a deep sleep.

Putting the case away he smiles and leans down over you with a soft smile loving how peaceful you looked when you slept. He’d watched you grow up, he’d dreamed about you so often, he’d followed you nonstop from the time you were a child. Finally, here you were, in his grasp. You were his, and he could have you instead of watching you from afar.

He couldn’t help it or stop himself leaning down and kissing you softly, then again, then once more as the kiss became more passionate. His hand rested on your warm ample breasts massaging and rubbing it slightly, grasping it as he gasped at the sensation. His hand continued down over your stomach, your hands, your abdomen, and then lower. He traced the line of your hip down to your thigh as his fingertips pulled up the soft satin to your waist. He looked down at your face as he slid his hand between your thighs. He moaned slightly as his fingers traced your lips, then pressed inside feeling your warm folds between his fingertips. He bit his lip slightly as his fingers found your clit and explored it. Pinching it slightly before rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. Leaning down he kissed you again, before his hand moved once more sliding a finger deep inside of you. He moaned against your mouth breathing heavier feeling how tight you were. “Oh good.” He whispered resting his cheek to yours. “I was so afraid that bastard would have destroyed you. But you’re so incredibly tight.” He grinned against your ear, “So very tight for me.” He breathed.

Withdrawing his hand, he pulled the nightgown back down over you before resting his fingertips to your face. He just studied you for a moment, your breast rising and falling with each breath. “I forgive you, darling.” He whispers. “You didn’t know you were doing wrong when you let that incompetent Neanderthal touch you. I know if you did, you would have been a good girl and remained faithful to me.” He strokes your hair that cascades down on the satin pillow although it was still short. It was only about 2 inches above your shoulders.. He smiles before leaning down and kissing you deeply enjoying the taste of your lips. “Dream of me my love.” He says before standing from the bed. He takes a few pictures of you before lighting a few candles on either side of the bed.

~*~

Magnus watches the snow fall through the car window. Hal had arrived shortly before sunset, when the snow started. They had watched the house until Travis Rhett had left.

"Why do you think it's him, Curt?"

Curt checks his magazine, slide lock and safety. "I saw the way he looked at you. He enjoyed your pain. And Minister Rayne's. When he addressed me, a mask slipped into place."

"And that made you think he was a psychotic stalker and kidnapper?"

"No, that made me suspicious."

Hal turns in the driver seat. "Is there a reason we're sitting here talking?"

Magnus sighs. "I'm afraid of what we're going to find."

They quietly exit the car. They'd worn grey. Black or white would have been too obvious in the falling snow. Three shadows ran across the road and the lawn. Hal forces the lock on a lower level window.

"Stay within shouting distance. We don't know what kind of security this guy has."

"None. He's not afraid. The window wasn't alarmed. I'm guessing no security system. This guy is rich, Hal."

"Ok, let's find your girl. This is just like Columbia." Magnus smiles, remembering his last mission in. Before Hal joined spec ops and Magnus got out and into law enforcement.

They swept the ground floor first then the second floor. "Magnus. Wallander. You need to see this." They join Hal in a dressing room.

"What the actual fuck." Hal and Magnus turn to Curt, shocked by his reaction. "What?" The trio turns back to the bridal gown hanging in a clear garment bag in a closet full of brand new women's clothes.

"We have to find her."

Hal lays a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "She's here somewhere." They finish clearing the second floor.

Curt finds the bolted door to the basement. "He's hiding something down there."

"Niki." Magnus puts his shoulder to the door. Twice. The wood splinters.

"Let me have a go." Hal shoulders the door. The lock finally gives way after the fifth hit to the door, splintering the wood. A little blinks on at the top. "Alarm. We've gotta hurry."

Travis pulls into the hotel parking garage and parks near the elevator. His phone begins to vibrate. With a sigh he unlocks it. A flashing red screen with the word 'ALARM' in glaring white letters stares out at him.

"Fuck! No! How?! I'm coming, Nikola!" He squalls out of the parking garage fishtailing in the slick snow.

They find the dining room where he'd fed you the night before. Including the chair you had been strapped to. They find a room set up as a wedding altar. They find a room set up for medical purposes, another as a nursery. The last door is locked.

"She has to be in there."

Curt lays a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here. We'll go in."

Instead of wasting his shoulder again, Hal mule kicks the door. The candles flicker in the gust of air. You are laid upon the bed in yet another form fitting dress, heels on your feet.

"She's here!"

Magnus rushes in and shoves them out of the way. "Niki." No response. He sits on the bed and pulls you up. Your pulse is thready from all the drugs. Your hair and make up is done up like a doll again. "Niki!"

"Magnus. We need to go. The alarm."

"Niki." He holds your face. "Baby, wake up." Magnus slaps your face, hard. You moan and your eyes flutter.

Tires squeal outside. "He's back. We need to leave. Now."

"He knows we're here. Hide yourselves. I'll take his attention while you two get out."

"MAGNUS! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Curt and Hal hide on either side of the door so they can dart out when Travis runs in. Magnus lays you back down. "Come on, baby. You need to wake up." Magnus kisses your forehead. Your eyes flutter again.

"Get your filthy lips off her. Now, Martinsson." Magnus turns around slowly. "How'd to figure it out? You're not that smart."

"He didn't." Curt blindsides Travis with a punch. "I did." Hal puts him in a headlock.  
Magnus looks from Niki to him. A cold hardness settles onto his features. "Did you rape her?" Travis doesn't answer. "Answer me. Did you - Fuck - her?" Magnus's voice drips with vehemence as he stalks closer.

Hal tightens the lock. "Answer him. Or it's lights out."

"No."

Magnus punches him in the side. "I didn't hear you."

"No!"

Magnus punches him again. "I still didn't hear you."

"NO!"

"Let him go, Hal. Help Curt get Niki out of here."

"Can't do that, man. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Then let him go and watch." Hal releases the headlock and steps back, eyeing both Magnus and Travis, who gulps in air. Magnus doesn't give him time to recover. Left jab, right jab, right hook. Sparring with Niki had improved Magnus's boxing. Travis tries to back away but Hal shoves him forward. Left jab, right jab. Travis's eye socket cracks and his eye begins to swell. Magnus moves in for a body shot but changes his mind and grabs him around the neck and bends him down, repeatedly punching him in the face until Travis goes limp.

Hal touches his shoulder. Magnus looks up to find your eyes open and watching him.

"Nik." Magnus throws him to the floor.

"Magnus." You croak. "I knew you'd come."

"I'm here, baby."

"I can't move."

"Don't worry. I'll carry you out." Magnus folds your hands on your chest. You both see the large diamond ring on your finger.

"What is that?!"

"It's a ring."

"Get it off. Get it the fuck off!"

"Shhh, ok ok." Magnus slips the ring off your finger.

"Magnus." He leans down to your whisper. "Kill him. He'll never stop. Kill him."

"Shhh, Nik, let's just get you out of here." Hal raises an eyebrow.

"Curt, go start my car. I'll help Magnus with Nikola." He hands the keys to the older detective. Wallander wasn't stupid though. He knew what was going to happen. He takes the keys and doesn't look back.

Hal hands Magnus the clean gun. "Your DNA is all over him, you know." Magnus looks at you then Travis. Without a word, Magnus pulls the trigger. "Burn it."

Magnus lifts you up and carries you from the basement. Hal silently places white phosphorous charges, setting them off as he goes. The phosphorous would burn until there was nothing left.

"We'll drop you at the ER anonymously. I'll be there in a few hours." You cuddle against Magnus's chest. He holds you as the four of you watch the house burn. The silent tears streak your face.

~*~

Magnus and Wallander arrive at the hospital just minutes after she was reported having been dropped off there. However when they went to the nurse’s station to find out what room she was in, the nurse informed them she was no longer there.

“What? What do you mean she’s not here?” Magnus said his eyes wide.

“She was signed out of the hospital and transferred to private care immediately. Her family insisted on it.” She explained.

“They can’t do that. Officer Rayne has been missing for weeks. She was abducted and held captive. She’s part of a murder investigation. They can’t just . . . take her out of the hospital.” Wallander replied.

“I’m sorry sir, all I can tell you is why she isn’t here anymore.” The nurse replied.

Magnus sighed running his hand through his hair becoming frustrated.

“You said she was transferred into private care? What private care? Where was she taken?” Curt asked.

“I don’t know, they didn’t say. A family physician was going to see to her care personally.” A doctor called for her asstance, “I’m really sorry.” She said quickly hurrying away down the hall.

“Oh for fucks sake!” Magnus exclaimed, Wallander was already on his phone calling the chief. “I knew I shouldn’t have left her, I should have stayed with her until they at least had a chance to tell us what the fuck he did to her!”

Wallander held up his hand putting his finger to his lips to quiet Magnus. “Hello? Chief? This is Wallander . . . Martinsson and I have just arrived at the hospital and they’re saying . . . . oh? . . . alright. We’ll be there shortly.” Curt hung up the phone. “Chief wants us back at the station, now.”

“Why? Where’s Niki? Do they know where Niki is?” He said quickly following after him. Wallander had no idea but the Chief wanted them back at the station immediately.

~*~

Magnus, Wallander, and the Chief all stood in his office on a conference call with Niki’s brother, Alexi. “I understand how upset you are, Mr. Rayne but your sister has been through a traumatic experience and is part of this investigation. We need to know her whereabouts.”

“No. I don’t think you do, inspector. She’s a victim. Not a criminal not even a suspect. Ystad is no place for her to be right now. I spoke to my parents before hand and they agree with me that this is what’s best for Nikola now.” He said in a forceful tone which alerted everyone to how angry he was with the entire situation.

“You can’t just take her away from the hospital like this!” Magnus shouted at the phone standing from his seat, “She needs medical attention! She needs to be where they can take care of her!” Wallander put his hand on Magnus’s shoulder pulling him back away from the phone.

“I can assure you that my sister is getting the best care available. Better than any she would have received in that backstreet butcher shop you call a ‘health care facility’.” The chief rolled his eyes slightly shaking his head. The blue blood streak in the Rayne family defiantly had a tendency to show at times. The Ysted General Hospital was one of the best health care facilities in Sweden, considering Sweden was perhaps one of the highest ranking in medical care in the world, that was definitely saying something.

“Be that as it may,” The chief began, “We need to know where she is, Mr. Rayne. At the very least she should have an escort of some kind to insure her protection, even though we are confident that she’s no longer of any danger.”

“We have armed guards with us, Inspector.” Alexi said, “And security personnel that are well trained to handle any protection needed that are proven in their professions. Far better then you incompetent morons can lay claim to.” Magnus grit his teeth as the anger was plan on his face, but Wallander grabbed his arm again to keep him from making another foolish outburst. They couldn’t implicate themselves in Travis Rhett’s demise and the subsequent arson of the crime scene. “Now between our mother’s position in the government, the extensive media coverage on the matter, and the depth of which her personal privacy has been invaded we, her family, have all agreed that some time away is best. When she wakes I think she’ll agree as well.”

Magnus shook his head not being able to stay quiet, “You can’t do that. You can’t just unilaterally make decisions without asking her! She’s a grown woman with her own will! . . . and she just spent 3 weeks with someone who maintained complete control over every aspect of her life!” He roared. “She didn’t agree to this. If you had asked her she would never have agreed to this!”

“Niki was barely conscious and completely pumped full of a wide array of powerful muscle relaxants, and sedatives. There wasn’t time to hold a committee meeting or take a vote; she had to be removed from public access before the media was alerted to her recovery.” Alexi said growing impatient. “A press release has been prepared, and a statement to be issued by the Rayne family about Nikola’s being found. Despite my opinion on the matter, we are prepared to give your department praise and credit for her being found and returned to us. Personally I think you have all handled this abominably. Carelessly like a bunch of amateur law students and its pure luck that your sloppy way of handling things didn’t bring my sister home in a pine box.” He said through his teeth.

“Oh, because your family has been so fucking good at vetting people who are allowed access into your personal lives.” Magnus snapped. The Chief snapped at Magnus in a warning that if he didn’t knock it off he was going to be dealt with for making a difficult situation worse.

There was a pause before Alexi spoke again, “I can only assume that would be Detective Magnus Martinsson. Both of our parents were quite impressed with you and told me of it, but I have to say I’m not quite as enamored. However, if you really do care for my sister as much as you claim to then surely you must see why this is the best action to be taken at this time. There is a huge mess to be cleaned up, the few pieces left of Niki’s life need to be seen to. Everything has to be repaired, redone, made livable again. She doesn’t even have a cell phone number as all of that will have to be changed, new accounts opened and such as well. Obviously going back to her old apartment was never going to be an option.”

“She wasn’t GOING back do that damn . . . .” Wallander rubbed his eyes slightly wishing that Magnus would stop picking a fight with your brother.

“Detective Martinsson . . . . I apologize that you feel you have been somehow ‘wronged’ in this matter. But I must remind you. We are her family. You are not her husband, her fiancé, and from what I have been told the words boyfriend and girlfriend aren’t even tossed around referring to your . . . . ‘relationship’. I’ll pass on your concern for her well being once we land. However I’m afraid that is all the say you have in this matter. Good day.” Before anyone could get another word in, Alexi hung up the phone and there was a dial tone.

Magnus couldn’t believe this, this was absolutely insane. “WHAT THE FUCK!?” He roared in anger. “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!”

“Magnus, you know they’re probably right about getting her out of here and keeping her away from all the paparazzi and other nonsense that follows this sort of thing. She’s been through enough.” Alexi made no attempt at hiding his disdain and anger over everything that had happened in Niki’s life. Her being stalked, her abduction, and having been what he considered put in danger in the first place had made him extremely angry and bitter. It was apparent he was just as upset with his parents for not handling it any better.

“That is bullshit Curt! that is absolute bullshit, and you know it! Her family hasn’t given a fuck about her and now suddenly they’re all ready to make decisions on her behalf that I KNOW she wouldn’t make for herself under the guise of ‘knowing what’s best for her’? Caring about her?” He ranted as he paced in anger. “Where do they get off just coming out of nowhere and interfering in her life like this?!”

Wallander sighed and shook his head, having seen several things from her family members that made the hair on the back of his neck bristle. Alexi’s rather blatant jab directly at Magnus about not being family seemed rather unnecessary and cold. “He said ‘once we land’.” He pointed out. “That means that they’re on a plane headed somewhere.”

“He’s taking her out of the country??” Magnus said his eyes wide in disbelief.

“What about her parents? They haven’t left town yet, they couldn’t have. The media would have been all over them first thing, and Minister Rayne still has to issue her statement.” He pointed out.

“No, they’re still here.” The chief confirmed.

“Let’s go and see them then, they can tell us where he’s taking her.” Magnus said anxiously grabbing his jacket leaving the room. The chief glanced at Wallander who gave a nod knowing already he had to keep an eye on Magnus, whose emotions were already running quite high. Then Curt turned and hurried out of the office following after Martinsson.

~*~

Curt hold onto the 'oh shit bar' as Magnus squeals tires into the hotel parking garage. He grits his teeth as the tires squeal on a bit of snow. Magnus has ridden lights and sirens all the way, breaking nearly every traffic law Ystad had. He slams the car into park and practically sprints to the elevator with Curt hurrying along behind him.

Curt pulls out his phone. "Dr. Rayner?"

"Detective Wallander. How can I be of assistance?"

"You have a distraught boyfriend looking for his girlfriend, you daughter, moving through the hotel like a hurricane."

"I'll have security-"

"THAT would not be a good idea. After his conversation with Alexi-"

"What conversation with Alexi?"

"Alexi called our department from the plane. Magnus was not impressed with his tone nor distain. Especially after what he's been through."

Dr. Rayner curses. "I'll handle it." The elevator dings and Magnus starts to charge out.

"Magnus. You need to keep calm. We can get Dr. Rayner to help us if you're not going in there half cocked."

"Curt, I had her in my arms."

Curt lays a hand on Magnus's shoulder. "I know. We'll take care of this. Just take a deep breath." They stand just outside the elevator as Magnus makes every attempt to calm down. When he nods to Curt, they hurry along the hall.

Minister Rayne's security comes to attention and blocks the door. "Detective Curt Wallander and Detective Magnus Martinsson for Minister and Dr. Rayne and Rayner." The guard speaks softly into a headset before opening the door.

"Detectives." Minister Rayne adjusts her suit jacket. "You caught me just in time."

"I understand the need for privacy in your transferring Nikola to another facility."

"I'm glad you see it that way."

"However. Niki is our only witness in two open cases and ongoing investigations."

"I'm sorry, detectives but I'm not bringing my daughter back into the country until she is healthy."

"Then myself or Detective Martinsson will need to accompany you and Dr. Rayner to her location."

"That is simply out-"

"Aneta." Dr. Rayner pushes off the mantel. "We will not impede their investigations. And due to the nature of Magnus and Nikola's relationship, I feel he has a right to see her."

Aneta and Karl stare daggers at each other. No doubt they'd had several shouting matches over this whole incident. Minister Rayne clenches her jaw and her fists. "Very well. We'll take both of you. Be at the airstrip on one hour. If you are not there, we will take off without you."

"Thank you."

Dr. Rayner buttons the blazer of his own suit. "I have one condition." Dr. Rayner looks from Magnus and Curt to his wife. His eyes darken. "I'm sure you gentlemen, and my lovely wife will agree with me when I say this is not adding up completely. Once we are on the plane and out of prying eyes and ears, I want full disclosure."

Curt opens his mouth to speak but Magnus cuts him off. "Done. But neither of you are going to be happy about everything that comes to light."

Dr. Rayner nods. "I expect that."

Minister Rayne crosses her arms over her chest. "You know something you're not telling me, Karl."

Dr. Rayner sips the amber liquid in his tumbler. "I know write quite a few things but we'll all discuss this in the plane. You must hurry, detectives. And Curt, I will address my son personally when we land in Milan."

Magnus throws up his hands, his anger and frustration finally exploding and his patience and calm evaporating. "Italy?! You took her to Italy?!"

"Magnus, calm down."

Magnus clenches his jaw and rolls his neck. His voice is strained through gritted teeth. "I'll be waiting in the hall."

"No, you'll be leaving. Now. Both of you. If you want to make the plane."

~*~

You had regained some semblance of consciousness a handful of times between the hospital and the airstrip but you'd never fully awakened. You remained unconscious the entire flight and the ambulance ride from the airstrip to the villa. Sunlight fell across your eyes, causing you to frown, wrinkling your brow.

You manage to lift your arm. The muscle relaxers hadn't entirely worn off. Your eyes snap. This wasn't the hospital. Panic wells in your chest. You'd watched Magnus shoot Travis in the head but for the moment you thought sure he'd survived a bullet to the brain pan. A burst of adrenaline brings you up and out of the bed, knocking over a trolley.

Two female nurses and a doctor run into the room. You slam one nurse into the wall and flip the second one over your back. The doctor tries to grab your wrists but you head butt him hard, shattering his nose in burst of blood and snot. His immediate reaction is to drop your hands. You sock him in the broken nose, making him scream.

Two male nurses and another doctor rush into the room. The female nurses crawl out.

"Nikola, calm down. We're here to help you."

The male nurses flank you on either side, dividing your attention. "Where am I? Where's Magnus? I want to see Magnus!"

"Nikola, you need to calm down." The doctor uncaps a syringe. Your eyes widen, rabbit white with terror. Panic wells again.

"No!" You back away from them. One of the nurses attempts to grab you but you kick the overturned trolley at him. He dodges it but gives you an opening. You seize the lamp and smash on his head. The second nurse takes advantage of your distraction to grab you around the waist from behind. You elbow him in the face then the throat but he only grunts and holds on tighter. The doctor edges closer, one hand out the other holding the syringe at the ready. "NO! Don't put me under again!"

The doctor frowns. "I'm sorry, Ms. Rayne. I have no choice. You're being combative."

"NO! Don't put me under! No more! I can't!" Your shrieks become hysterical as you kick and buck and flail your arms, all training dissolving in a tidal wave of panic and terror. The doctor lunges forward, fending off your blows with his outstretched hand. He clamps down on your wrist. "NO NO NO!"

"Hold her still, Miguel." The doctor hastily injects the sedative into your arm then backs out of the room. Miguel releases you with a slight shove so he can move around you and exit the room. You sink to the floor, glimpsing your brother Alexi. The commotion must have drew him. They shut the door but you don't hear the lock click as you slump to the floor.

~*~

Curt, Magnus, Dr. Rayner, and Minister Rayne all sat in silence on the plane after Wallander and Martinson gave a full report of who, what, when, where, and why of everything that happened when they rescued Niki. It was a stunning, shocking, horrifying tale that if one had seen it in a movie, it would be completely unbelievable and most would pass it off as pure fiction.

Minister Rayne started to deny it, and accused Curt and Magnus of making it up. However Magnus produced the digital camera that Hal had picked up while he was setting charges. It was the Camera he had been using to take pictures of Niki starting from the week before she was abducted and stolen away. There were over 6000 pictures of Niki, at least 5000 of them being of when he was holding her prisoner. In the different clothing that had been bought for her, a wide array of matching lingerie, the dresses, the full outfits. Niki’s parents felt sick seeing their little girl full of drugs, completely helpless being played with and used like some kind of doll. There were even pictures of when he would strap her to the chair to ‘dine’ with him because she was completely unable to move her own body. Aneta couldn’t continue to look and pushed the camera away unbuckling from her seat and standing walking to the window as she tried to hide her tears.

Karl looked at a few more before he had to stop and give it back to the two detectives. There was a deathly errie silence in the room. “The doctor . . .” Dr. Rayner began but had to stop a moment to regain his composure and cleared his throat. “She was examined before we had her taken from the hospital. They said that there were no signs of . . . .” He didn’t want to say it and the words felt like acid on his tongue, but it had to be address. “. . . of sexual . . . abuse . . .”

“There wasn’t.” Curt answered.

“How do you know?” Aneta said still not turning back and looking at them yet as more tears escaped and she quickly wiped them away with her handkerchief. “He had her for nearly a month.”

“Because I asked him.” Magnus said in a dark tone wishing to God he had made it last longer when he’d seen the photos on the camera.

“He could have lied.” Dr. Rayner said.

“No.” Curt said, “He wasn’t lying.” That was all that was said about it, and even though they didn’t expand, it seemed clear that Magnus and Wallander knew without a doubt that he was telling the truth. There was another long eerie silence.

“Is he gone.” Aneta asked in a low tone. It seemed as though there were quite an array of ideas for what would happen to Travis Rhett if he was still breathing. It was apparent that if he wasn’t dead already, he soon would be.

“Before we left the station to go to the hospital when it was reported that Niki was found, the news on the line was that the house itself was burned to cinders, and an as yet unidentified body recovered and taken to the morgue. They were taking dental impressions that will confirm that it is Travis Rhett’s body.” Curt explained.

Karl looked at them for several moments, “There seems like a lot of loop holes in what have happened in the past 24 hours. How do we go about closing the gaps without implicating the two of you, or causing our daughter more misery?” He questioned.

“I’ll take care of it.” Aneta said instantly. There was another long stretch of silence before she finally turned walking back and snatching the digital camera up, “And I want every single thing that monstrous pervert recorded of my daughter destroyed. This? And everything that was recovered from the crime scene where the last victim was taken from. ALL of it.”

“Minister Rayne, all of that is evidence that has been collected and tagged. Greger and Travis are both dead, but we still have to have everything to see Max is convicted and put away for his participation in the capture, torture, and murder of those 7 girls.” Wallander explained.

“I’ll not have sex tapes of my daughter floating around.” She said in a stern tone.

Magnus rubbed his eyes slightly feeling like he wished the floor would open up and swallow him. “They aren’t ‘sex tapes’ we didn’t know we were being filmed!” He said defensively.

“I don’t care! It’s GONE! All of it!” She said throwing the camera down. Then she stormed out slamming the cabin door behind her.

Usually Karl and Aneta were at odds with each other, but this was one time they were in total agreement. Niki’s life had been blown apart and now all they could do was try to repair what was left and to try and scrub clean everything that had happened. “I want to thank you both.” He began looking between the two detectives. “For everything you have done. For risking your lives to save Niki’s. You went above and beyond in every way to bring her home safely. We’re in your debt. My wife and I will do what it takes to clean up this mess.”

“Thank you Sir.” Curt replied.

~*~

Not long after the briefing and reporting of what took place, both Curt and Magnus fell asleep not having had time to rest for nearly 2-3 days straight. When they landed, there was a limo waiting to take them to the Rayne family villa. Even though Niki had told Magnus of her families position, and wealth the size of it was far beyond his wildest imaginations. She lived and acted like a normal human being, at this point, in the eyes of anyone else she was practically royalty. He was quiet just watching at everything around him not able to quite process it all.

When they arrived, they were taken inside and someone spoke with Minister Rayne. “What? Why did they do that?” She demanded catching the attention of the others. She sighed, “Karl, come with me please.”

“What’s going on? Where’s Niki?” Magnus demanded.

Aneta debated in her mind about weither or not to let him in on the situation, but there was something about Magnus that not only reminded her of Niki, but seemed as though he exterted more influence over her then her own family members. “Nikola woke up, and in a panic managed to fight and injure the medical staff that had been caring for her.”

“She doesn’t react to sedatives well.” Magnus said quickly, “When she has to go in they restrain her for the safety of those around her until she fully regains consciousness and gets her barrings.”

“Well, in this instance they put her back under.” Aneta said. “They can bring her out of it any time, but have been reluctant to do so for obvious reasons.”

“Take me to her.” Magnus demanded attempting to hide the anger again at the fact she'd been taken from the hospital. At least at the hospital they knew of her particular needs and how to handle her by people who had no idea what the fuck they were doing. Aneta and Karl looked at each other before Dr. Rayner gave a nod.

“She’s upstairs in her room.”

Curt keeps glancing at Magnus, who's entire body practically sang with tension and controlled violence. Someone or something was going to be hurt. They keep the two detectives waiting in the hall as Karl and Aneta speak with the doctors, the one with broken nose and the who'd drugged her. Magnus fell eerily still when he overheard she'd begged for him and had begged not to be put under.

Magnus's steps were heavy and sure as he crossed to the group. "Detective?"

"Magnus, don't!" Curt darts for his partner but he's not quick enough.

Magnus jabs the second doctor in the face.

"Detective!" Curt grabs his shoulders. "So help me god, you touch her again, I'll kill you!" Curt pulls him back.

"I want to see her. Now! You people have loused this up beyond imagination."

Alexi clears his throat. "I really don't - "

"I really don't care what you think, you pompous prick. I've had the woman I love stalked, kidnapped, drugged, molested and very nearly raped. Then kidnapped again by her own family." He shoves his hands through his hair. "All I want right now is to hold her in my arms."  
The nurse Niki shoved into the wall moves around them. "This way, detective." She opens the door and holds it for him. "For what is worth, I'm sorry."

~*~

Magnus's heart squeezes in his chest. Seeing you lying there brings back that night full force. "Leave us. Please." The nurse shuts the door behind her. He hears an argument on other side but the door doesn't open.

Magnus sheds his coat and shoes. He leaves your arms strapped down. Your brow furrows as you feel the bed move under his weight. Magnus curls his body around you. He'd left you once before, no way was he leaving again until you woke up. "I'm here, Nik. I'm here."

Magnus lay beside you watching you sleep for a long time. When he would close his eyes his hand would rest on your abdomen. He wanted to feel you that you were there, that you were breathing. He felt like he was losing his mind when you were stolen away. The entire case that they had been focused on, was a separate offshoot of a completely different one. They knew there were killers abducting, torturing, raping, and murdering young woman. Greger and Max were behind that. They had no idea that there was someone worse, and a far more sinister plan that had been in the works for a good 20 years. Had Curt not had his suspicions about Travis Rhett when he first came to the station with Niki’s mother . . . they would still be looking for you with no idea where to start.

Travis had 20 years to cover his tracks, and he did so well, it was literally a matter of pure luck that pointed them in the right direction. Every since Magnus found you in that freak show of a doll house, Magnus’s every breath, every beat of his heart, was thankful to whatever higher power allowed him to find you in time. When Alexi stole you away without so much as a word, he thought his heart was going to burst in his chest with anger and frustration. To find you, only to have you taken away again.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Alexi said. That he wasn’t ‘family’, and it seemed like no one really thought of the two of you as a legitimate couple. It was infuriating. Not being able to have any legal say over what could and couldn’t be done when you were completely helpless and incapacitated and couldn’t speak for yourself. Magnus’s eyes opened as he gently reached over resting his hand over your left hand gently stroking your fingers. He’d never really thought of himself as the marrying type. He had a rather jaded view on marriage to be honest. However, in your case . . . . the two of you wanted all the same things. You wanted to be the best at what you did, on a basic level you wanted to simply help people, to be one of the good guys that stood up and fought against the bad guys. Neither of you wanted children, not even remotely. When you did return to Ystad, he’d already pretty much decided that you and he would be living together. Whether it be in his apartment, or whatever place it was your family was setting up for you in your absence. Living together, sleeping together, working together, what would really be the harm of slipping a ring on your left hand and you taking his name? It would clear up a lot of this ‘family’ shit, and no one could say that he hadn’t the right to take care of you and make decisions when you couldn’t speak for yourself.

Although, after seeing just how incredibly wealthy and well connected your family was . . . . he couldn’t imagine why you would ever say yes to his marriage proposal. You were practically royalty, and he was a simple peasant. What on earth could he ever offer you to make you want him for a husband? This was ‘one’ of your family’s summer homes. A villa in Italy that could rival the fucking Vatican for size and splendor. Your family came from old money on both sides, but knowing about it and actually seeing it were two entirely separate things.

He closed his eyes wrapping his arm around you again resting his head next to yours on the pillow. However he felt your body twitch. Just once, but then you stirred a bit more. He recognized this. Not just from seeing it several times from the time they retrieved you until now, but when the two of you were at home in the middle of the night. You were having a nightmare. It wasn’t hard to understand why or what the dream was no doubt about. To have worked so hard to be strong, quick, clever, and fully able to defend yourself and others if needed, only to have all that stripped away leaving you completely helpless and vulnerable to the whim of someone else. It must have been like being sent to the seventh circle of hell.

When you jerked again your arms and legs strained against the straps. Once you felt you were restrained your entire body seemed to buck and fight against the restraints. At last you were waking up. “Niki.” Magnus said quickly gently touching your face stroking the hair back from your eyes. “It’s just a dream, baby. Come on, open your eyes darling.” Slowly your eyes opened still struggling against the restraints. You weren’t quite awake yet but you were getting there. You knew someone was there but didn’t recognize who. Your body started to twist and pull against the straps but Magnus caught your shoulders. “Niki. It’s alright. You’re safe.” He says a bit louder.

Breathing hard your struggles slowly stop as you look at him, “Magnus?” You say finally coming back to your senses. A smile swept his face seeing you coming around. The fact that you could move under your own power only making him more excited. With a huge sigh of relief you lay back down. “Magnus.” You whisper. A smile sweeps his face as he cups your face in his hands and kisses you deeply, before looking down into your eyes.

“I’m here darling. You’re safe.” He whispers kissing your ear.

You close your eyes tight never having been more grateful and excited to see someone in your entire life. After a few moments memories came flooding back into your mind. “Magnus, I . . . I’m sorry. When I woke up, Alexi had taken me from Sweden. I wouldn’t have left without telling you.”

Magnus sighed having known that already but having no way to correct the issue. “But its better that you’re away for now. Your mum and dad are cleaning up the aftermath and sorting out a few things. A new apartment, new bank accounts, new phone . . . basically a new everything from what I understand.” His hand holds yours a little tighter remembering how they had found you. The bazaar dollhouse like set up. The wedding gown, the nursery . . . it was sickening.

You move to reach for his hand but you find you can’t. Your eyes go wide and you gasp looking down. You start to panic finding you couldn’t move your limbs and the terror you felt at being made helpless for so long started to come back. “Magnus?” You whimper in a shaky terrified voice.

“It’s okay, it’s alright baby.” Reaching over he quickly undid the buckles of the cuffs before quickly moving down and unbuckling the ones on your ankles. You start to sit up but he gently catches your shoulders laying you back down. “Careful, don’t pull out the IV. You were very dehydrated.” He explains still holding you in place. “Your body was swimming with drugs, sedatives and muscle relaxants to keep you incapacitated. It’s going to be a little while before they get them all out of your system but this will help it go faster.” He gently strokes your cheek with his fingertips. So many times he had been terror stricken at the thought of never seeing your beautiful face again. Never look into your sparkling eyes. Never touch you. “You got to cooperate now Niki. I don’t agree with . . . . . 95% of the way your family has gone about fixing this so far, but I think some time away while they clean up the mess is a good idea. For now.”

“Will you stay?” You say softly, “Will you stay here with me until I can go home?” Magnus looks into your eyes studying your beautiful face for a moment.

“Yes.” He said finally, “Curt will no doubt need to return to help with the investigation . . . but I’m not going to leave you. They couldn’t drag me away.” He whispers. You smile and reach up lacing your fingers with his holding his hand tight against you. He settles back down beside you on the bed looking into your eyes. You were still quite exhausted, and until the drugs were out of your system you were going to be tired. But now, now you felt safe enough to sleep knowing Magnus was watching over you. Your eyes slowly close as you start to drift back to sleep. Magnus leans down and places a gentle tender kiss to your lips before whispering to you softly, “I will never leave you.”

 

(Continued -->)


	8. I'm Your Sheild - Chapter 8

Curt sips his coffee on the veranda overlooking the Mediterranean. The servant took his empty breakfast dishes from the table. Minister Rayne had arranged a flight home for him this afternoon.

"Morning, boss."

You sit across from him. The same servant brings you a coffee. "Three more and two of my usual breakfast. My -" For the lack of a better word than boyfriend or lover. "Magnus will be joining us."

"Yes, Miss Nikola." You drain the coffee, wincing at the heat.

"You don't have to go back yet."

"Yes, I do. With you and Magnus gone, we're extremely short staffed."

"Well, if you need anything."

"I know." He looks out over the ocean. "Why did you keep this all a secret?"

"Because I wanted you to take me seriously. Not like some little rich bitch, slumming with the grunts."

Magnus kisses the top of your head before sitting down between you and Wallander.

"I'd like to say you're wrong but you're right. Everyone would have thought that."

"Thought what?"

"That I was just playing cops and robbers."

The servant brings the coffees. "You could have told -me- your family was wealthy enough to own a small country."

"Would it have changed the way you feel about me?"

"No. I don't know."

"Does it now?" You look down at your cup in your hands.

Magnus tips your chin up. "I've broken the law. I've chased you to a foreign country. What makes you think all this shit would make me love you any less?"

"Maybe scare you away."

"No chance." He leans in and kisses you, gripping your hair enough to make you gasp.

Curt clears his throat. "And on that note, I think I'll go pack."

The servant brings the food and you both tuck in. Comfortable silence punctuated by the sound of the waves. You both eat one handed. Ever since you woke up, you needed to touch him. This would prove problematic when you returned to work but for now, you needed the safety of his touch.

"Magnus. I want to talk to you about something."

He wipes his mouth and lays the napkin on his empty plate. "That's usually not good."

"After all this, I want you to know I love you." You reach up and cup the side of his face then move a couple curls out of his face. "You saved me. Again. I know you love me. A piece of me will probably always feel like your running game. But that's nothing you have to prove. I have to let it go." You swallow as does Magnus. "I want you to move in with me. We practically were before this. You and I in a new apartment. That way neither of us feels like the other has the advantage. We'll both be on the lease. I mean, we've been together for a year and you're still putting up with me. You're the only place I feel home." You're starting to ramble and he's not answering. "Magnus. Say something."

"Of course, I'll move in with you." He caresses your cheek. "There's something I wanted to ask you. I've wanted to for awhile but this whole fucked up family kidnapping shit solidified my decision to ask." He takes both your hands in his. "Marry me, Niki. I know I'm probably not good enough and definitely don't deserve you. But I can't take being shut out and ignored by your family when you're my family. My life. My heart. My-my everything."

His words hit you like a blow to the chest. You'd never discussed marriage. Or kids. Or the future. You just loved each other. Being together. That was good enough. But then Travis fucked your world. You turn your hands in his. "Magnus Martinsson, you are more worthy and deserving than anyone my family would try to marry me off to."

"I feel a but. So please stop. Don't say no. Please. Just . . .just think about it." He brings your hands to his lips and kisses the backs of each one. "I know I'm not rich. I'm just a cop. And a general fuck up most of the time. But I love you. And I need you."

Alexi clears his throat. "Good to see you up and around." He kisses your head much like Magnus did. You pull your hand from his and seize your brother around the neck and get him in a headlock.

"If I ever hear you spoke to Magnus or Curt or my chief or anyone else in my life for had matter the way you did when I took me out of the hospital, I'm gonna hang to upside down by your tongue. Got it?"

"Nik, he can't answer. He's turning blue."

You keep him in the headlock a moment longer before releasing and pushing him away as he gasps for air. “You knew better than that, Alexi. What were you thinking?”

“I was thinking,” He coughed a few times, “I was thinking our parents never knew how to take care and look after us when we were children. They certainly weren’t going to know how to look after us now. If they did we wouldn’t have been surrounded by murderous perverted lunatics when we were growing up.”

“We had it under control, Alexi. We’d gotten my friend Becky back alive, and stopped the serial killer responsible for those horrific murders.” You look to Magnus taking his hand in yours, “Magnus and Curt found me and brought me home.” You take a breath before looking at Alexi, “We hated it when Mom and Dad would make decisions for us when they hadn’t even seen us for months to a year at a stretch. Why would you do the exact same thing?”

Alexi sighed and reached for his glass of orange juice taking a drink. “Niki . . . I’m sorry. I apologize. I was concerned about you. I didn’t want you at the center of the mudslinging and media attention that was going to come at you once it was discovered who had been your kidnapper. You’ve been through enough already. I just wanted to take care of you.”

“I know. And I appreciate that. But you need to understand Alexi, it’s not your job to take care of me anymore.” You say plainly still holding Magnus’ hand. Alexi sighs looking at Magnus darkly a moment before putting down his glass and standing from the table walking away. You close your eyes a moment dropping your head slightly. Alexi had always been the one in your family you were close too. But with Magnus in your life, your family had to accept him as such.

~*~

Almost immediately after you were on your feet you began to work out in the small gym that was set up in the basement of the Villa. After being incapacitated for nearly a month you could feel that you were weaker than before. You desperately wanted that strength back. You hated that it had been taken away from you.

Running laps in the courtyard you would return to the gym and work out until meal times. Magnus, as promised, stayed with you in the house. Usually close by watching you, not wanting you out of his sight longer then necessary. Not after that nightmare that you’d both gone through. It really didn’t take long for you to get your strength back. You had a tendency to work much harder and much longer then you really needed to, but it was a form of therapy for you. All that rage and anger needing an outlet, seemed to find it in physical activity.

One afternoon as Magnus sat nearby on his blackberry you glance over to him and smile mischievously. You turned and threw the medicine ball you’d been working with directly at him nearly knocking him off the chair. He looks up at you a bit shocked as you look away innocently. He narrows his eyes at you putting his phone aside and taking off his jacket walking closer to you on the pads. “Slip of the wrist was it?” He said.

“Of course. What else would it be?” You say still smiling gleefully.

“Hmm.” Suddenly he takes a swing at you and you duck it coming up and pushing him back with your hands. He falls back slightly seeing that it seemed you were back up to your old tricks. You step back letting him come near you again. He acts as if he’s going to swing at you again but changed his attack at the last moment and jumped up kicking you in the sternum knocking you back. Instantly you lunge at each other and start trading blows faster and faster.

You’d catch him with a right hook, he’d come back with a hard jab with his right. You’d hit him in the jaw, he’d belt you in the stomach. He’d spin around to knock you down, you’d duck and block his attack before returning it with a hard kick with your knee to his ribs. Things were getting back to the way they were before you were abducted, and neither of you were pulling punches.

Finally, both of you beaten and bleeding, Magnus catches your wrists and slams you up against the brick wall. Before you can retaliate he leans in and kisses you deeply, running his tongue along your lips tasting the blood on them from where your lip at split. You groan into his mouth as you clutch to the front of his shirt, his thigh moving between yours nearly lifting you from the ground. Your arms wrap around his shoulders as you can’t stop your hips from moving, rubbing yourself against his muscular thigh.

The kiss broke for a moment as you both gasp for air, his hand moves up and slides into your hair. “That’s it darling. God how I’ve missed you.” He breathes against your lips before devouring your mouth again. You can hardly stand it or control yourself, you wanted him so badly. You clawed at his shirt jerking it up over his head throwing it away before your hands return to him feeling his rock hard abdomen. There were bruises starting to form where you had hit him and kicked him incredibly hard. Your fingers pressed against them causing him to hiss and quiver.

Magnus’s hand snaps up and wraps around your throat pressing your head back against the wall as he moves his thigh against your sex through your sweat clothes. Leaning down he pressed his teeth against your shoulder causing a moan to escape as you wrap your thigh around his hip. “Take me,” You breathe, “Take me now.” Almost begging.

Wrapping his hand around your knee, and his other arm around your back, he takes you from the wall and turns nearly tossing you down onto the plush pads of the floor. Quickly, you slipped off your tank your sweatpants quick to follow. Magnus stands over you unbuckling his belt and taking it off tossing it aside before kneeling down on the mat with you, grasping your panties and nearly jerking them off of you. Your bra soon joining them.

You sit up and reach for his jeans quickly unfastening them and slipping your hand down into his boxers stroking his firm erection that throbbed against your palm. Catching your wrists he forces you down onto the mat laying over you pressing the length of his body against yours between your thighs as he consumes your mouth greedily, your forms writhing and rubbing together in desperate need. You feel him brushing against your quivering wet sex. Your back arches and flattens in aching desperation. Magnus rests his forehead to yours before entering you with one hard deep thrust. Your eyes close as you cry out at how he stretches you, fills you completely. He stayed here a moment just studying your face, feeling the way your body accepted and swallowed him. He could feel you contract and release around him. It felt so incredibly good.

At once, he begins to thrust deep within you. Pulling out almost completely before shoving back into your warm depths. As he plunged into you over and over again you could feel yourself already coming to a climax. His hands clamped down tighter around your wrists, as your hands began to turn white from his strength. You arch your back pressing your breasts to his chest as your hips move in time with his rhythm. He realizes that he can’t hold back too much longer and continues to thrust hard, he stroke bringing you both closer and closer. You cry out as your legs clamp around his waist, Your back arches high as your entire body seems to go ridged in your release. Magnus grinned loving it when you would go paralytic when you cum. A few more hard deep thrusts as he bursts within you. Both of you holding tight to each other, clinging to each other in your shared ecstasy.

As the orgasm begins to subside, Magnus releases your wrists sliding one hand around the back of your neck as his lips begin to act tack yours once more suckling a moment on the split that tasted of blood. Your hands grip to his shoulders returning his affection before one hand moved to slide into his long curly blond locks.

You’d missed him so much. All that time you spent drugged out of your mind, half the time in forced sleep, half the time helpless and awake baring witness to everything around you, everything that was being done to you, you only survived it because You had him. You had Magnus to focus on, and as much as you hated to admit it to yourself . . . you did love him. More then you loved anyone or anything in your entire life.

It wasn’t long before you were both worked up and ready to go again, full of energy and overwhelmed with lust and passion. Bringing your knee up between you, you push him off of you rolling out from underneath getting to your feet. Magnus does the same slipping from his jeans and boxers completely naked. You circled a moment before you lunged at him. Magnus stepped to the side and let you move past him, pressing his hand to your back and shoving you hard up against the wall holding you there as he kicked your feet part. With one swift stroke he thrusts deep into your body causing you to gasp. Wrapping his arm around you, his large hand flat against your abdomen pressing his body against your back, he held you in place as he began to thrust harder and harder until he was nearly picking you up from the floor with each stroke. Soon both of you cried out as you came hard together making your bodies quiver and tremble from the violence you inflicted on each other.

After a few moments, he rests his head to the back of your neck, his other arm wrapping around you as he embraces you tight against him, both of you gasping for air your bodies covered in sweat. Then he began to lavish kisses on your neck and shoulders still holding you tight against him.

Finally, you felt safe again. You felt like you were home, just being in his arms like this. No one else could ever make you feel this way.

~*~

Later that evening, having returned to your bedroom, you lay curled up tight in each others arms having had several more encounters in the gym before dinner, then quickly retreating to your room where even more encounters took place. Needless to say, you had worn each other out quite a bit. Alternating between making love, and just flat out animalistic fucking. It was heaven.

Magnus’s fingertips stroked down your shoulder and your back, his arm wrapped around you as you rest, your head lying on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but watch you sleep so peacefully, your hand resting on his chest almost as if you were comforted just by feeling the beat of his heart. Thank God he had you back.

Leaning down he kissed your head softly before resting his cheek against it. You smile softly feeling him embrace you tightly causing you to snuggle up tighter against him. “Have you given any thought about what I asked you at breakfast a few days ago?” He whispered gently.

Your eyes opened as your smile seemed to fade and slip from your face. Taking a breath you sit up holding the sheet around you under your arms as you turn and look at him. “Magnus,” You begin carefully not certain how to go about this. “You’ve seen my family. You’ve met them. You know what they’re like. You don’t really want to be a part of this, do you?”

He sits up looking into your eyes, “I’m not marrying your family, Niki. I’m marrying you. We’d be our own family.”

“Don’t our families come as part of the marriage package?” You question. Magnus sighs knowing that was probably true. You hadn’t even met his family yet. His family was somewhat dysfunctional but not on the levels yours was. “We wouldn’t get away with having a quiet courthouse marriage either, my parents would insist on everyone . . . and I literally mean EVERYONE being present. I’m their only daughter and the wedding would be an all out circus.”

“So?” He says taking your hand in his. “I have no problem with getting up in front of a crowd to tell everyone how much I love you, taking vows, and making you my wife.” You can’t suppress the small smile when he said that. That he would be willing to do that for you. He’d seen into your family’s life now, how wealthy the Rayne family truly was. He had some clear idea about what it would be like, and still he was willing to do it for you.

“I’ll think about it.” You say softly resting your hand to his chest. Magnus realized how big of a question it was and that you would think about it was all he could really hope for right now. Besides, he needed time to secure a ring and propose to you properly. He slid his hand into your hair and drew you into a deep passionate kiss. Loving how sweet you tasted, the feeling of your lips against his. So thankful that you were in his arms, in bed with him once again. Right where you belonged.

You and Magnus sit in front of the fire, snuggling under a blanket. His hands rub back and forth on your thighs where they lay across his lap. The two of you had been enjoying the last few days by yourselves. Your brother back to London, your father back to Amsterdam and your mother back to campaigning. There had been lots of sex and shopping and more sex.

"My sister invited us to her New Year's party."

"Oh? What did you tell her?"

"That I'd ask you." 

You lean your head on his. "Why not just say yes?"

"Because the last time you and my brother in law were in the same room, you punched him."

You squint, trying to remember. "Oh yea." He'd slapped Magnus's sister. When she was pregnant. Melody had nearly laid on Magnus to keep him from hitting Nichols but that hadn't stopped you. You clocked him. Once in the nose and once in the mouth. The nose for hitting his pregnant wife, the mouth for calling you bitch.

"Tell her yes."

"You can't hit again."

"Aw, why not?" Magnus shook his head. "Just for fun?"

"No, baby."

"What if he provokes me?"

"Then I'll hit him."

"Defending my honor?"

He laughs and rolls on top of you. "You can take care of yourself, baby. My little bruiser. My badass baby." His lips tickled your neck. This was one of the many reasons why you loved him. He loved your strength and independence. Your fire and will turned him. He didn't try to change you or fit you into some ideal feminine role.

"I love you, Magnus." He stilled then moves up over you. His eyes search your face.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Magnus." He kisses you tenderly but deeply. One of those kisses that sets fire to your every nerve down to your toes and curls them.

"I love you, Nik."

~*~

You stand in front of the French doors, looking at the ceiling abs turning a slow circle. The ceilings were higher than you liked but it was in mother's acceptable neighborhood and the price range wasn't too outrageous for you and Magnus to afford by yourselves.

"So what do you think?"

"I think we should find out if the downstairs and upstairs neighbors are sensitive to noise."

You cross the plush carpet to him and wrap your arms around his waist. "Why's that?"

"Because I don't want the service called on us every time we get riled up."

"This is true." You rest your cheek on his chest. A year ago you would have punched anyone who said you'd be moving in with the ladies man of the Ystad police service. But here you were, apartment hunting. Your phone rings. Pearl Jam 'Brother'. "It's Alexi."

Magnus unwraps himself from you. "What's up?"  
You hear your brother sigh. "Mother called. You're not answering her messages."

"Lex, she keeps asking the same thing. We don't have a place yet. I've been staying at Magnus's for now."

"She just worried about you going back to that place."

"I have to. I need to go through my belongings. The tech guys got all the cameras."

"That's another thing."

You groan. "For fucks sake, Alexi. I'm not discussing the videos or the pictures again. That evidence is sealed and only an order from a magistrate will grant access. That's the best we can do until Max is convicted. And even then-"

"Alright alright." You walk around to the bathroom. "So you really like this one?"

You look at Magnus in the mirror. He's answering a text from his sister. She's been texting him alot lately. "I do."

"Then I guess I can't hate him too terribly much.”

"He saved me, Lex. In every sense of the word."

Magnus was called into work and you decided it was a good time to go back to your apartment and salvage what you could. You were pretty much going to let everything in it go. You’d been living there since graduation from the academy and apparently every single thing you did was watched, recorded, . . . probably jerked off too. You shivered and closed your eyes trying to shake off the filthy disgusting feeling that came over you. Travis was dead. Greger was dead. No one was going to be ‘studying’ and ‘recording’ your life anymore. You were safe and would have real privacy now instead of perverts watching your every move.

~*~

Unlocking the door of your apartment you step inside and sigh. Between the Ystad police force, forensics, and your own families people, the place looked like a bomb had gone off in it. It seemed like no one bothered to put things back together after they tore it apart and took things ‘evidence’ away. The grates off vents were removed, there were holes in the walls as they removed wiring and other bits that were ‘needed’ for whatever reason they thought they needed it for.

Your furniture was a lost cause. It was apparent that had been ‘searched’ as well. “For Christ’s sake.” You groan shaking your head. Good thing you were staying with Magnus, because by the looks of it you’d be sleeping on the street. You headed into your room finding your computer was gone. Probably in the evidence locker with everything else they might need to convict Max. You walk into your bedroom and frowned looking about. Everywhere that a camera was found was marked. There wasn’t a single angle or blind spot in the room. You slowly walked around in horror, your jaw almost on the floor. Everything you did in here from the time you leased the apartment was seen and heard. Every time you changed, every time you slept, every time you were with Magnus . . . . every time you were alone.

You jumped slightly when your phone began to ring and sighed recognizing the tone. “Hello mom.” You say with a sigh. “I called you yesterday, you’re only getting back to me now?”

“I’m sorry dear, this mess does extend a bit further then that small town of yours. I’ve been swamped with damage control both foreign and domestic.” You roll your eyes slightly shaking your head. Even after everything, she still put her political affairs before family. “What was it you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Magnus and I signed a lease on our new apartment on Tuesday.” You began.

“I know, it’s a lovely place you’ve chosen. Leagues better then that embarrassing little run down flat you were living in before.” She said simply.

You narrow your eyes. “Mom, it was all I could afford after I left the academy.” She knew full well you were living pay check to pay check. Trying to live your own life like a normal person. “Which brings me to the problem I called you about. When Magnus returned to put down our safety deposit, it had already been paid. He also discovered that our rent has been paid through the next 5 years AND has been furnished?”

There was a pause on the phone, “And how would this be a problem, Nickola?” She asked.

“Damnit mom, you know I want to make my own way! I can’t do that if you’re still butting into my life and treating me like a child!” You exclaim.

“I know how you’ve been living. Scraping by just barely on what little they pay you, working ridiculous hours, and being rewarded nothing for your hard work but more work. It’s utter nonsense.” She said a bit forcefully. “Your father and I let you go your own way once you finished your studies abroad and look what happened. Not just one madman but two were stalking you, watching you, having terrible things in store and intent to steal your life away completely.” You sighed and crossed your arms over your chest. You knew she was upset. Your whole family was upset and horrified and you could understand that.

“Mom you can’t keep doing this. You can’t keep trying to make me into something I’m not. Something I don’t want to be. I’m grateful for everything you and dad and Alexi have done for me to put my life back together and move on from this. You paid off all my debts, gotten me new credit cards, and new phone account with a new number and new phone, you closed my old bank accounts and opened new ones. Accounts that strangely went from being basically empty to having a balance of $75,000 that I’m pretty sure wasn’t there before.” You were going to let that one slide, because you were broke and had been out of work a bit too much this year to be able to catch up. “But . . . please. Mom. You have to let me go my own way.”

There was a long pause on the phone before she sighed, “You can go your own way. We agreed that you are an adult who can make your own decisions. Even though I still feel you are wasting your education and intelligence by entering the police force . . . I understand it’s the path you’ve chosen.”

You half smiled shaking your head. She was always going to get a shot in making her opinion clear but it wasn’t new and you had grown used to it. “Thank you.” You say softly.

Another long moment passed and you were about to tell her good bye and hang up but she added, “What about your wedding, as the parents of the bride are we still allowed to participate in that?”

You freeze for a moment not certain how she knew that, “Mom, I’m not getting married. Not for a while yet.”

“I see. So you just intend to live together with no intention of making it official or legal?” You groan.

“Thank you again for everything mom.” You say before hanging up the phone not intending to talk to her about this. You were still considering all the pros and cons of Magnus’s suggestion and were firmly on the fence not knowing which way you were going to go. There wasn’t really much left you were taking from here, and it would all probably fit in a single box. You went back into the living room where you’d left it and started to take the few things that were still left that you wanted to keep.

You had to get back to Magnus’s place to shower and change before tonight. For some reason, you could probably guess why, he was anxious for you to become acquainted with his family. So, a family dinner had been arranged where you could meet everyone and everyone could meet you. You were a bit nervous about it as you had sort of been avoiding people since getting back from Italy. You got to go back to work on Monday and couldn’t help but be nervous about that as well. People knew who you were now, they knew your family, you didn’t know how people were going to react to you or how they would treat you because of it.

The entire Martinsson family at the same time . . . . it was going to be an interesting evening.

~*~

Magnus pulls your hand into both of his. You look anxiously at the average looking two story home. It defined normalcy. And everything your childhood and family life had not been. "Nik, it'll be fine. It's just dinner." He reaches up and tucks a stray hair behind your ear

"What if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you. I do." He leans over and kisses you, closed-mouth and quick. Giving your hand a final squeeze, he gets out of the car. You sigh and follow suit. His hand takes yours as he leads you up the walk. You can almost imagine Magnus and his brothers and sister playing in the yard. You take a deep breath as you walk up the steps.

The door opens before Magnus cam knock and a woman looking alarmingly like your man throws her arms around him. He laughs and hugs his mother back tightly. "Hello, mum." She places her hands on his cheeks and kisses him. "This is Nikola."

"Absolute pleasure." She pulls you into a warm and caring hug. Her presence reminds you a great deal of Magnus but a soft femininity. One that your mother never had. "Well come in, come in. The boys are watching the American Super Bowl on the telly." Several shouts come from the living room. Magnus takes your jacket and hangs it up with his. Magnus's mother leads you to the living room. "Sven. Turn that thing down. Sven. Sven!"

Magnus's dad turns from the controlled violence on the television to his wife. "Of course, dear." He picks up the remote and turns the volume down. Two more faces turn to look at you, one purposely ignoring you. Melody's husband.

"Boys, this is Nikola."

"About time you brought a woman home."

"I'd say we were you were queer but if rumors are true, you've fucked the legal female population of Ystad."

"Ewin!" Magnus blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, mum."

"Nikola, this is Magnus's older brother Kenneth." Magnus's eyes look out at you from a thicker, more masculine face as the brother nods. You return it. "And the one with the vile mouth is Ewin." He waves at you, looking like a darker version of Magnus but not as handsome. "And you've met Nichols."

"Yes." No doubt the whole family knew about you punching him out.

"And this bear is Magnus's father, my husband Sven." The man stands, towering over you, even taller than Magnus. If ever Magnus got serious about lifting, he'd look like this.

You extend your hand but he doesn't take it. Instead, he lifts you into a bear hug then leans down and kisses your cheek then whispers softly. "Thank you."

Melody walks in from the kitchen, holding her infant against her chest. "Mummy, the crust is done." She beams at you. "Hey, Niki. So glad you could make it!" She hugs you with one arm. You return it awkwardly.

"I'll be in there in a minute. It has to cool before we put the filling in." Melody nods then heads back into the kitchen. "You're welcome to join us in there away from the testosterone or you can stay here." You glance at Magnus, who says nothing, leaving it up to you.

"I think I'll stay with Magnus."

"Fair enough." Magnus squeezes your hand, sensing your anxiety rising. You weren't used to this kind of attention and affection. It wasn't unpleasant but it made you realize just how lonely a childhood you and Alexi had. You made a mental note to call your brother when you got home. And to return the nearly ten calls from your father. It wasn't his fault but you still couldn't deny that Greger couldn't have fixated on you if he hadn't worked with your father. All those girls would still be alive. Or maybe not. Maybe they'd still be dead.

Magnus takes your chin and turns it to him. "Hey. Where'd you go?"

You shake your head. "It's nothing." He raises an eyebrow but doesn't push. The darkness that passed over your face wasn't just nothing.

~*~

Laughing, you and Magnus exchange hugs with his parents before joining hands and heading down the walk to the car. Once in the solitude of the car, you sigh heavily. "That wasn't so bad."

"No, they loved you." The only time things got tense was when the subject of grandchildren had been brought up. You both has answered adamantly that you didn't want children. The table had fallen silent and looked amongst themselves until you and Magnus smiled at each other. Then conversation resumed. No one mentioned the kidnapping, thankfully. "I knew they would." He kisses your cheek then starts the car.

"You've a really great family."

"They're a pain in the ass sometimes."

"No, really. Compared to what Alexi and I had, that was like picture perfect in there." You look out the window, noticing you're not heading back to his apartment. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Magnus smiles slyly and swings the car into the drive for the park. As a cadet, you ran here every day. He parks the car and gets out. You glance to the back of the car then your door opens. Magnus offers you his hand. You sigh and take it, knowing full well you can get out on your own. "I was jogging here the first time I saw you outside the precinct. You had your hair on a ponytail. And your stern face on. You looked so cute and sexy. I knew I had to get to know you more."

You lean against the hood of the car. "Magnus, it's cold."

"Hush." He pulls a black velvet box from his pocket and kneels down on one knee. "We don't have to be anything like your family. Or mine. We can just be us. Only no legal or governing force can keep us from each other. I don't want anyone else. I never have. I want you, Nikola. Until the end." He opens the box.

“No,” You reach down grabbing the front of his shirt, “No, no no no.” and pull him to his feet. “Don’t do that, don’t you dare do that. Not right now.” You snatch the small box away and stuff it back in his pocket before stepping back.

He just stares at you shocked, “Niki, What the hell!?” He says not understanding. You just stare at him a moment before stepping forward and wrapping your arms around him burring your face in his chest. “Hey,” He said wrapping his arms around you went he felt you tremble, “Sweetheart.” He said holding you close stroking your hair a bit.

You’d seemed somewhat distant during the evening when you were with his family. It was as though you felt out of place, you didn’t know how to react, how to take it all. His family was a normal family that seemed to love each other very much. They even joked around with each other, but it was always clear that they were a close family. You’d heard about such things, you’d even seen it a few times. Like the way Becky was with her husband and children. It seemed like you were watching life, the way people were supposed to be, families and just staring through a pane of glass. Watching it and not being a part of it. You’d distanced yourself from your family for so long, trying so hard to be normal. But you were realizing more and more, you weren’t normal.

“Baby, it’s alright.” He said gently in your ear cradling your head against his shoulder holding you tighter. Then he kissed you gently several times before resting his forehead to yours embracing you against him. “Everything’s okay.” He reassures you. “If you don’t want me to do this right now, I won’t.”

There were tears in your eyes as you nod a little bit swallowing the emotional lump in your throat. “I just want to get back to work, Magnus. I want things to go back to the way they were before. I want to catch criminals, fight the bad guys, to help people. That’s all I want to do.” Your voice broke a little at the last and he kisses your forehead cradling your head against his shoulder again.

Magnus realized he might have been rushing things a bit. They were requiring that you go and see the force psychiatrist after everything you’d gone through but so far you had refused. You weren’t facing anything that had happened to you yet, you were doing everything you could to avoid it and deny it. Then there was Becky, who physically was tortured for quite some time. She was violated, she was mistreated, she was starved, she was cut, and injured. You had been faithful in going to see her at the hospital and her rehabilitation was coming along, but slowly. Every time you saw her, you knew she was hurt this badly, almost killed because of you and it made you sick to your stomach. You would have taken it, all of it rather than any of those girls suffer because of you.

“Fuck me.” You say after a moment before pulling back and looking up at him. “Fuck me, please.” Magnus looked into your eyes a moment seeing how incredibly distraught you were and you just wanted it to go away.

At once he cupped your face in his hand before grasping your jaw and devouring your lips roughly. Your hands clutched to the front of his shirt as his hand moved down the front of your blouse finding the hem and jerking it upwards. The kiss broke as he roughly captured your breasts in his hands massaging and squeezing them before leaning down and biting your nipple through your bra. You close your eyes leaning your head back as your hand slid into his long blond locks clutching slightly. After another moment he pulls your shirt up the rest of the way taking it off over your head and tossing it to the ground before snatching your body against him and greedily consuming your mouth once more. He wasn’t going to strip you completely bare, you were police officers after all and even though you were alone in this secluded place, you really didn’t need to be taken in on indecent exposure charges right now.

Your fingers move down his shirt opening the buttons and pushing it open baring his chest. You lean down pressing your teeth to his skin as his hands clutch to your shoulders holding you against him. Almost growling at the feel of your mouth on him. Reaching out he put his hand on the hood of his car. It was still warm but not too hot. His hands slide into your hair and grips pulling your head back as he looks down into your eyes, and tastes your lips once more.

After a moment, Magnus breaks the kiss and turns you around bending you over the hood of the car laying you flat. His hands move down your body stroking your skin before pulling up your skirt to your hips. Grabbing your panties he rips them off with one hard jerk before sliding his fingers inside of you finding you wet and anxious. Positioning you a bit better he releases himself from his jeans and with one hard thrust enters you completely causing you to moan at the sensation. He rests there for a moment before wrapping his strong arm around your middle and pulling you up against his body. Your knees on the bumper of the car as he holds you tight to him. He begins to thrust inside of you roughly, over and over as your eyes close and your head leans back against his shoulder, reaching up and sliding your hand into his hair.

His movements become harder and rougher as his hand slides down your abdomen and between your legs as he strokes your quivering sex continuing to thrust deep within. You loved this, you loved being able to get lost in him, the way he made you feel, the way he made you feel safe and protected. He grit his teeth thrusting a bit harder than before, pounding within you feeling the way the tip of his cock pressed hard against your cervix, hitting the deep hidden nerve cluster that made your legs shake and took your breath away.

Several more hard thrusts and you nearly screamed with the body shaking orgasm that followed. He kept his movements steady as you writhed and quivered in his grasp against his body. Before long another burst of pleasure shook you from head to toe. This time Magnus joined you bursting deep inside your body filling your womb with his hot seed crying out at the sensation as he quivered and twitched deep within you. Cumming inside of you was something he wanted to do and desired more and more. Something he had been extremely careful his entire life not to do with anyone else on purpose.

Your eyes closed suffering the aftershocks he held you tighter, and kissed your neck and your cheek wrapping his other arm around you just holding you as if for dear life never wanting to let you go. Your arms folded over his, wanting him to hold you like this always.

 

(Continued -->)


	9. I'm Your Shield - Chapter 9

The chief quieted the chaotic chatter of the squad room. "Alright! Before we begin the morning meeting, I'd like to welcome back Nikola Rayne." A loud whoop and cheer goes up from your fellow officers. You try to keep your surprise off your face. "We're all grateful for your safe return."

You clear your throat. "Th-thank you." Magnus reaches over and grabs your hand, caressing his thumb over the back.

"Secondly, Rebecca is on extended medical leave until she recovers from her injuries." You frown down at your lap. "We'll be organizing a benefit for her and her family so anyone who wants to help, please let Nancy know." He motions for two recruits sitting against the wall to stand up and move forward. "With Dax gone and Becky on leave, we've hired two new recruits. This is Gabe Taggert. Finished second in his class, by half a point. You'll be partnered up with Martin. Raise your hand, Martin." Becky's partner raises his hand. "And this is Jessika Hall. Finished third in the class, a point and a half behind Gabe. She'll be partnered with Regina." You frown even deeper. The new recruit with Magnus's old steady fuck. Great, just great.  
You glance at Magnus who is studying the file on his lap. He had looked at the new recruits when they'd stepped forward but his attention had gone back to the case on his lap. Everyone noticed his lack of attention to the new female recruit, even you. This was a telling sign. He'd pointedly assessed every new female recruit in the past. The difference? You.

"Rayne, I'm throwing you to the wolves your first day back. Martinsson has the file, you'll report to Wallander." The chief went through the duty rooster, assigning new cases.

You chew your pin, carefully pouring over the case file. At first glance, it looked open and shut. Home invasion surprised, husband murdered, wife hit over the head. But what caught your eye? Nothing of major value had been taken. None of the electronics or works of art were touched. Both husband and wife retained jewelry and moneys on their person. Magnus sits down at your desk and shoves coffee in your face.

"You look tired."

"Oh thanks, babe."

"You know what I mean. You didn't sleep last night."

You take a sip, hissing at the heat and sucking on your lips. "I slept."

"Like shit. Nik, you tossed and turned all night. You kept murmuring in your sleep." He reaches over and tucks a hair behind your ear.

You sigh and decide to come clean. "I've been having dreams. Bad ones."

Magnus frowns and leans back. He sets his coffee down and crosses his arms. "Spill. Now."

You raise an eyebrow at his demanding tone. "I'm back with Travis. Only Greger's there. I'm drugged and they're both torturing me."

Magnus sits forward and cups your face. "Baby, you're safe. They're dead. You saw the bullet go through his head."

"I know. I know." You ruffle your hair, frustrated. "What's going on with Max?"

"He's told us everything. His public defender tried to get him to hold out for a deal but I guess without Greger to live for, he doesn't care. He's plead guilty and asked for a bench trial. It's the quickest, easiest case I've ever seen."

You nod then glance around the room. You notice Regina and the new recruit glancing over at you and Magnus on occasion. "I have to tell you. I'm extremely uncomfortable with the new girl Jessika being with Regina."

"Why?"

"On come on. I know you guys used to be a thing."

"It wasn't serious. We only had sex. She wanted more. I didn't. So I broke it off. But why does her being partnered with the new girl bother you?"

You shrug. "I just have this feeling that Regina's going to try to fuck this up between us. She's been one of the biggest shit starters in the precinct since you and I became a thing."

Magnus grabs your chin and jerks you to face him. "You listen to me, Nikola. I fucked up once and nearly lost you. I'm not gonna let a piece of trim ruin the best thing that's happened to me. Got it?" You twist out of his hand.

With a sigh you close the file and stand from the table, “Where are you going?” He asked not knowing why you were leaving like that all of a sudden.

“To the evidence room. You know, where we keep the God Damned evidence.” You snap turning around and storming away.

Magnus clinched his jaw and turned following in your direction. However Wallander stepped in front of him with a stack of records, “Can you take these down to records Magnus? These files are closed and are just taking up more space then we have.” Magnus’s eyes moved in your direction before he took the files and gave a nod turning in the opposite direction heading the other way for the basement.

He was stewing somewhat over you and your behavior since this morning. Every time someone said something about you talking to someone, about taking a psychological test of any kind, you would immediately shut down. You were stubborn sometimes but this was a whole new level of stubborn bitchery on an epic scale. You wouldn’t even talk to him about it. The only therapy there was would be when the two of you completely threw down and ravaged each other within an inch of your lives. When he held you against him, holding you tight in his arms you slept peacefully. You would feel safe, and warm, and weren’t afraid. But Magnus didn’t know if your trying to ignore it was going to help it or make things much worse. Anyone who knew you, would know that worse would not be a good thing.

“Hey there handsome.” Magnus rolled his eyes slightly.

“Hello Regina.” Magnus said putting another of the files away before signing them back in.

She moved closer, her fingers training along the files and shelves as she strolled a bit closer. “Haven’t heard from you in a while. Been busy I suppose. Such a high profile case and all.”

“Seems like it.” He said closing the book before moving to replace the next file. “I thought you transferred out of here.”

“Oh I came back, I missed the . . .” She stepped closer and rested her hand on his bum, “entertainment . . . my friendly coworkers . . .” She said with a Cheshire cat grin.

“Mmhmm. Either that or you got caught humping the chief in the break room and he got rid of you as fast as he could before his wife beheaded him.” Magnus said signing in the file before moving to the next.

Regina quickly hurried around him stepping in his way looking up at him with her hands behind her back, her breasts thrusts out in front of her, making no attempt to hide her outright attempt at seducing him. Magnus just gave her a look of utter boredom. “Oh come on Magnus, it’s been ages.” She pulled closer to him her fingers marching slowly up the buttons of his shift towards his collar, “As much as I’ve missed you, I know you’ve been missing me. We made such a dynamite team together.” She said leaning so close now their tips were almost touching. Regina took a deep breath pressing her breasts hard into his chest and he could feel how hard her nipples were against him.

“Not exactly in uniform today are we Regina.” Magnus said stepping around her going back to putting records back on the shelf. Regina stared at him in disbelief usually by now he’d have her against the wall and half way there.

“Okay, what’s wrong with you.” She said following him.

“I’m working.” He held up the last file, “You know, that thing whole ‘protect’ and ‘serve’ we’re meant to be doing.” He put the last file on the shelf and signed it in. “Maybe you should give the job a try.” He started to walk past her and she scoffed shaking her head.

“I don’t believe it.” She said turning towards him her hands on her hips, “It’s actually true.”

Magnus walked over and started to slide his pass through the scanner to leave the records room, “What’s that.”

“She’s castrated you.” Magnus stopped in mid step grinding his back teeth slightly as he clinched his jaw, his eyes narrowed. Regina walked closer to him, “God, you’ve changed. When I left here you were strong, you were commanding, you were suave, and charming . . . . now look at you. Completely pussy whipped.”

Magnus’ teeth clinched tighter before his eyes glared over at her

Magnus rolls his neck and decides not to rise to the bait. "Jealousy makes you ugly, Regina." He heads up the stairs and back into the squad room. You reenter the room at the same time.

Regina grabs his arm. "Don't walk away from me, Magnus."

He jerks his arm from her then puts his finger in her face and gets dangerously close. "Don't you fucking touch me. Ever! And IF I AM pussy whipped, it's because Niki has the best, prettiest pussy I've ever had. Better than your evil snatch."

"Magnus-" She tries to touch him again and he shoves her back into the wall.  
He looks up at everyone in the room looking at him, including you. He grabs his keys and storms out. You walk up to Wallander. "What was that about?"

"My guess? Regina tried to corner him in the records room and he shut her down."

"Why did he-"

"Get so violent?" You nod. "He's terrified of losing you. You've changed him. Loving you has changed him. He doesn't want to go back to that. He's almost lost you three times now."

You and Magnus sit together in the car on a stakeout. You’d eaten in silence, you’d driven in silence, you’d barely looked at each other since you’d left the apartment that morning. The cold hard fact of it was, you were partners. You couldn’t just leave to separate jobs in the morning and just avoid each other until you went home at night.

Finally he couldn’t take it anymore and reached up slapping the radio off. “Damnit Niki, are we going to talk about this?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” You say simply starring at the building which had shown absolutely no signs of life all day. Even after dark, not a single light went on in or outside the building. It seemed like a pretty dumb thing to waste two of the department’s detective team on, except Magnus had a feeling Wallander just wanted the drama that tended to follow him and you around out and away from the station.

“Come on,” He begins. “You think I don’t feel it? Feel the way things have changed between us?” You feel a knot in your throat wishing to God someone would call you, someone would go into the building, anything would stop this conversation from happening.

You were silent for a moment looking for words wanting to choose them carefully. Maybe you could divert this entire thing. “Magnus,” you turn your eyes away knowing you were about to lie your ass off. “Things . . .are going to be different for a while. You know it takes time after someone whose been abducted for any length of time to return to normal life and behavior if they ever return at all . . . .”

He clinched his jaw starring daggers at you hearing you recite the words perfectly from the victim recovery crime book like you were still a cadet in the academy. “Nikola. Don’t you dare sit there and try to feed me that line of bullshit like you actually think it’s going to shut me up.”

“What do you want me to say Magnus?” You demand y our voice raising slightly. “That your ex-girlfriend was fucking you in her head over and over forgetting to hide it until she actually followed you down into the records room?”

“You think I fucked her against the file cabinets in the basement?” He demanded.

“I know you didn’t!” There was a pause of pure frustration between the two of you realizing you were fighting about something that wasn’t even an argument. Before the conversation can get more heated your eyes snap back to the building, Magnus just stared at you in disbelief. You did it again. The same thing you’d been doing since you’d stopped him from proposing to you. You didn’t want to talk about it, you didn’t want to acknowledge it, and if you thought anything might open up a hint of the word ‘marriage’ itself, every emotional wall you had would come slamming down.

“Should I have?” He questioned forcefully. If you wanted an exit, he was going to open the fucking door for you. Yet he knew you didn’t, neither of you wanted to let the other go. You sigh, dropping your head slightly and covering your eyes with your hand. This kind of fighting was exhausting, and it actually hurt. Both you and Magnus could take a punch to the face, but not so much one to the heart. “You don’t get to just shut me out. You don’t get to just make a decision in your head alone that’s going to affect both of us. I didn’t ask you inside of me. I didn’t open a door or a window and ask you into my soul like this.” There was a pause before he added, “And I know you didn’t ask me into yours either.” It was true. It was just something that sort of snuck up on you both. Like you were unknowingly looking for each other your entire lives. Like there was a piece of the puzzle, a piece of your heart you didn’t know was missing until you’d found it. And if that bit was taken away again, the whole thing would probably crumble and fall apart.

The silence was wrapped around your neck, you felt like you had to do something to break it before it choked you to death. “Magnus . . .” God, what the fuck were you going to say? You didn’t even know your own mind anymore. “. . . it’s hard . . . to wrap your mind around someone watching, and manipulating, . . . your entire life and never having a clue or even imagining . . . .”

“It didn’t start with Travis.” He said cutting you off knowing you were deflecting again, even if you weren’t purposely doing it this time. “I found you. I came for you. And I executed the mother fucker that took you away from me. As I know you would have done without thinking twice. The only regret I have, and will always have is that I didn’t make it last much longer.” He didn’t even know why this was still coming up, you’d both put that part of things behind you. You both knew how much you loved each other, other people knew how much you loved each other, that wasn’t even an issue. “This started when you stopped me from proposing and asking you to marry me.” He said just cutting to the heart of the matter.

There was a long drawn out silence before you breathed, “You can’t ask me that, Magnus.”

“Yes I can.” He said sternly, “I can ask you, and you can say yes, because that’s what people who love each other do. They love each other, they aren’t ashamed of being in love, and they make damn sure the rest of the world knows it. By sharing a name. By sharing a home. By sharing a bed, and wearing rings to make sure everyone knows and doesn’t forget it. So that no one will ever think they have the right to keep us from each other, or get in between us again because it isn’t ‘decent’ or it isn’t ‘legal’ or we aren’t ‘family’.” Magnus clinches his jaw feeling a twist in his heart that he had to explain this to you. “We make our own family. We give each other to one another completely, in every way it takes so that we can never be kept apart. Never again. Not physically, not legally, not mentally, not emotionally, nothing.”

There were tears in your eyes as you couldn’t even draw a breath. Your throat felt dry and you couldn’t look at him even though his eyes were starring right at you. You knew that if you looked at him you wouldn’t be able to keep it together, you wouldn’t be able to bite back the tears. That you’d have to tell him that you couldn’t marry him. You were too afraid too. All these years, getting in fights, being the rebel, going your own way, demanding to be separate from the ‘Rayne’ imagine and name. It all turned out to be posturing to hide the fact that you were just a scared, lonely, little girl. Who wouldn’t let anyone come near her because she was terrified there would be something out there that would rattle herself imposed desire for independence. The one thing that hurt you the most since the first second you saw Magnus, was the thought of never having found him in the first place.

However before you could utter a syllable, your attention was pulled to the shady figure moving towards the building you’d been starring at all day. Magnus saw the way your demeanor changed and followed your line of sight to see what it was. It was startling as no one expected this lead to go anywhere. They’d searched the buildings and the outfields and didn’t really find anything of value, or indication that the suspect would return here to begin with. It was a follow up assignment that went whoever drew the short straw. The behavior you and Magnus had been displaying at work lately, placed it squarely in your hands just to give everyone a break.

Instantly you both drew your weapons exiting the car having no intention of letting his bastard go so he could murder another kid. He’d already killed four children they knew about, all under the age of 10. Just because you didn’t want to bring another one into this world, didn’t mean the two of you wouldn’t fight to protect the ones already here.

You enter the warehouse, Magnus on your six. The inside is an inky black mawl. You pause to let your eyes adjust. The vague outlines of forgotten machinery came into focus. You hear a clink somewhere in the dark. Magnus holds his breath.

The suspect drops on you both from the catwalk. You don't see the knife glint in the minimal light but Magnus does. He shoves you back and grunts. He fires into the suspect's leg. They both fall to the floor in different directions. The suspect screams and grabs his leg. Magnus gasps and rolls onto his side.

"Magnus!" You drop to his side and roll him into his back. Instinctively you reach for the knife.

"No! Don't pull it out!" You both stare at it, breathing heavily. "It'll bleed more. Just call it in then check the suspect."

"Magnus -"

"Do you the job, baby."

You nod. Your hands shake. Adrenaline and panic coursing through you. "Unit 5-17, officer down. I repeat, officer down. Stab wound to the abdomen. Suspect down. Officer involved shooting."

"Unit 5-17, what's your 20?"

You rattle off the address. You check on the suspect. "He's not moving, Magnus. He's barely breathing. By the amount of blood on the floor, I think you hit his femoral."

You return to his side and shrug out of your jacket. You carefully wrap it around the hilt of the knife. Magnus is shaking slightly, his face sweaty but pale. You hear the sirens getting closer. "Niki." He reaches up to touch your cheek, his fingers leaving a blood smear. "I love you. This isn't your fault." He loses consciousness.

"Magnus? Magnus!"

The medics run in, their gear clinking obscenely. You stand and move back to let them do their job. You twist your bloody hands together. A second pair come in bringing a gurney. They set to work on the suspect.

"No go, Dave. He bled out."

"I'll radio for the coroner."

The first pair load Magnus onto the gurney and wheel him out. The chief and Wallander pass.

"What happened?"

"We spotted the suspect and decided to follow. He got the drop on us literally. He dropped from the catwalk."

"There's no way up."

"He must have climbed. That might be why we didn't find anything the first time." You look up, fighting tears and fighting to understand what just happened. "Curt, do you see that?"

"The office that has had the stairs removed. That's probably where he's hidden everything."

"I'll see about getting a truck with an arm."

"Good, now I'm going to the hospital."

Curt follows you to your car. "Nikola, are you alright?" You shake your head.

"No." You slide into the driver's seat. Your bloody hands on the wheel that Magnus's hands just held. You numbly drive to the hospital. The adrenaline fades and brings painful ugly sobs. You twist the steering wheel between your hands, gasping for breath. Your worst fear came to life. It was Dax all over again. Your partner injured in the line of duty. But this was far worse than Dax. It was Magnus. Your Magnus.

You sit motionless on the chair in the hallway, having been waiting out here for what seemed like ages. Starring at the hospital tiles below your feet. At first it seemed like it was so crowded, and so loud. But now it was quiet, and it was just you. Sitting with blood smeared on your arms and across your face, clutching Magnus’s coat in your arms. You brought it in with you from the car, more out of habit then of anything else. As if he needed it.

It seemed like moments from the time you were sitting in the car, listening to Magnus shooting down every argument every preconceived idea and incorrect notion you had about marriage. Preparing to shoot him down in the hope he’d never bring it up again. Then suddenly you’re clutching to his body trying to keep his blood from spilling and draining from him, taking him from you. Is this what he’d felt like every time you’d gotten yourself in the hospital? What he went through when you’d been abducted? Jesus.

You shifted in your seat slightly and Magnus’ jacket slipped from your hand and fell to the floor. You heard something sort of ‘thunk’ and turned his coat over when you picked it up putting your hand in his pocket and pulling out the box that you’d seen the night you’d stopped him and forced him to put it away. You turn the small wooden box over in your hand, before slowly opening it with your thumb.

It was such a beautiful bright shining ring. It was a very old ring that had belonged to his grandmother. Carefully taking it from the box, you look at it a moment before sliding it onto your hand. It fit perfectly. The bastard had already gotten it sized somehow before he was going to give it to you. You just starred at the diamond seated in the elegant swirls and decorations of the silver inset.

Why in the hell were you pushing him away like this? What on earth made you think that your relationship with Magnus would even vaguely resemble the mess your parents called a ‘marriage’? His family wasn’t anything like yours, and he was just as insistent about your family staying out of your life as you were. They weren’t going to stay out of your life, but at the very least being your husband would give Magnus first and final say over you and everything you cared about. Just like being his wife would allow you to take care of him. “Like people who love each other are supposed to do.” You breathed repeating his words in the car as your eyes stayed fixed on the ring. The knot in your throat made the tears well in your eyes as you slowly slipped the beautiful ring from your hand and carefully placed it back in its box. Now he could die and you never let him give it to you. You never let him ask the question so you could tell him yes, that you did love him that much and didn’t care who knew it.

“Niki!” You saw Magnus’s parents coming down the hallway and quickly put the box back in Magnus’ jacket as you stood wiping your face. Instantly his mom wrapped her arms around you hugging you tight. “Niki, what happened? They wouldn’t tell us anything on the phone.” She asked pulling back looking at you.

“Who called you?” You were still a little bit in shock and as such weren’t thinking about much besides Magnus’ pale face as they took him into the ambulance.

“The hospital.” Of course. He was brought in as critical and the hospital would have contacted his next of kin. Which wasn’t you. His mom put her hand over yours seeing clearly you were beside yourself. “Honey, what happened to him?”

You took a breath clearing the knot in your throat so you could speak, “We were on a stake out, and went after a suspect. He surprised us in the dark . . . and . . . Magnus was hurt . . .” The tears were welling up again as you stopped.

His parents waited before his dad asked, “Is he going to be alright?” Magnus had been rather open about how he felt about you with his family, unlike yours they were incredibly supportive and excited for him over it. Of all the people in the family they thought would never find someone to love so strongly it was Magnus. He had been somewhat of a charmer and ladies man since primary school, never showing any interest in just one girl so much as all of them.

You couldn’t hold everything down any longer as your face started to twist and the tears finally escaped like a dam broke, “I don’t know, they haven’t told me anything, and he lost so much blood . . . .” You covered your face with your hand as though that would keep everything inside but it just seemed to make it worse. “I don’t know,” You said in broken sobs, “I’m sorry. I don’t know.” His mother quickly wraps her arms around you holding you tight letting you cry. God, what had you done?

Magnus's mom lays her head on his dad's shoulder. You had let her hold you while you cried. Then his brothers had brought everyone food. And you all ate together. They shared stories about Magnus.

Ewin cleaned up the mess. "So there Magnus is buck naked in the school swimming pool."

"And the principal walks in with the local news crew, talking about the renovations."

"On live TV."

"Yes, mom. Live TV. And he just hops out of the pool, waves and runs into the locker room."

The doctor steps into the waiting room. He clears his throat. "Sven Martinsson?"

"Yes?" The laughter becomes a distant memory. The tension ratchets up.

"Magnus is ICU. We had to repair his stomach and large intestine. He lost alot of blood. He's on rigorous pain medication and antibiotics. His greatest danger now is infection."

"Can we see him?"

"Not right now. We're getting him settled. I'll have a nurse escort you to the ICU waiting room. You're going to have to use isolation precautions. Gloves, masks, gowns. A gut wound is a tricky thing."

"Doctor, thank you. You have no idea."

"It's my job, Mrs. Martinsson."

You stop the doctor. "When can we see him?" You can't hide the shaking or the tears prickling your eyes.

"As soon as he's settled in, you may see him." You nod. "You're his partner?"

"His partner and his girlfriend." The doctor takes your hand. "He asked me to marry him. And I was selfish. I told him not to ask me that. I found the ring. In his pocket."

"Ms.-"

"Rayne."

"Ms. Rayne, Mr. Martinsson is a strong healthy young man. I have faith he will make a full recovery. But it's going to be a long hard road. He's going to need someone by his side." The doctor squeezes your hand and then leaves.

You stood in the hospital shower in scalding hot water washing all the blood and dirt off your body. They didn’t want you going in to see him in such a state and risk infection. You washed your hair several times and scrubbed down every inch of your body not missing a spot. Getting out you dried off and put on the clean scrubs they had given you to change into. Your clothes were pretty filthy from the warehouse and from holding onto Magnus.

“Rayne?” You looked up to see Wallander carrying your bag from the station.

“Thank you so much Curt.” You take the bag and pull out your tooth brush and tooth paste and start scrubbing down your teeth, your tongue and every other part of your mouth.

“How’s he doing?” Curt asks watching you sanitize your mouth.

You rinse out the tooth paste before starting to scrub your teeth and tongue again, “They haven’t let me in to see him yet. His family . . .” You spit in the sink rinsing your mouth before getting out your mouthwash, “His mom and dad are already in there. But they want to limit the risk of infection.” You take a swig of the Listerine and start swishing as hard as you can before leaning your head back and gargling and spiting it out. “I was less then sanitary when I came in.” You admit taking another mouth of Listerine and swishing and gargling again.

“But he came out of surgery alright?” You nod before spitting out the mouthwash. You dig around in your bag and take out your hair brush quickly running it through your damp locks before twisting it up in a clip. It was still pretty short but it was long enough you could clip it up.

“Yes. But . . . they say it’s going to take some time for him to recover.” Digging around in your bag again you retrieved your clean underwear and disappeared behind the row of lockers quickly pulling them on under the scrubs. You always kept a spare set of clean clothes at the station. Coming back around the lockers you put your things back in your bag before grabbing the plastic bag with your filthy clothes in it. You didn’t know what else you could clean or clean better and you hoped you didn’t miss anything.

“How are you doing, Niki?” Wallander asked knowing how hard it had hit you at the crime scene that Magnus had been hurt.

You pause a moment not really wanting to look at yourself or how you were doing right now. “I’ll be better once I see him.” You say softly before heading out of the nurses locker room to get back to ICU and Curt followed.

They put a cap, gloves, mask and apron over you before letting you into Magnus’s room. You felt sick seeing him lying there, machines beeping, lights blinking, wires and tubes every which way. It reminded you of Becky, the way she was when you were finally returned from your kidnapping and could see her. Walking over, Magnus’ mother stood stepping out of the way so you could stand beside him.

His eyes opened slowly and looked up at you. He smirked slightly, “I’d recognize those eyes anywhere.” He raised his hand and instantly you wrapped both of yours around it. Wishing you could touch him but not daring to take your gloves off and risk making him sick. You kissed his knuckles through your mask before holding his hand to your face as you sat down in the chair next to his bed.

“Mangus.” You say trying to push the knot out of your throat so you could speak, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I’ve been such a complete idiot.” There were tears in your eyes as you looked at him not knowing if he could ever forgive you.

“Yes. Yes you have.”He gently stroked your face over the mask with the back of his fingertips. He glanced at his mom and dad who understood that he wanted to talk to you alone and turned stepping out. “Niki . . . this wasn’t your fault.”

“Then whose fault was it?” You say softly, “I was the only one there. You pushed me out of the way and took the knife that was meant for me.”

“And I’d do it again. I’d take a knife, a bullet, and far worse to keep you safe.” He said seriously. You held his hand tight resting your face to it again. “We’re police officers baby. Occupational hazard.” He reminds you. Thank God he couldn’t see the way your lip was quivering behind your mask. “When I get better.” He squeezes your hand, “And I am going to get better. We have something to discuss, you and I.” He says seriously. You could see in his eyes he wasn’t going to wait anymore. He was going to ask you, and you were going to answer. It was clear that ‘no’ wasn’t an option.

“Then you better hurry up and get better.” You whisper, “Because I don’t know how long I can wait to be Mrs. Martinsson.” He smiles at you before reaching across and pulling you up closer to him you stand instantly and lean over him so he didn’t put any strain on anything. Reaching up he cups your face in his hands.

“I love you Niki.” He says gently stroking your cheeks with his thumbs. Before you could stop him he catches the mask pulling it off before pulling you into a deep kiss. You close your eyes returning it just glad that warmth had return to his lips. The kiss breaks and he looks into your eyes before drying the tears, sweeping them away with his thumbs. “I’m not going anywhere without you.” He whispers.

“I'm afraid you’re stuck with me.” You whisper back, "Because I love you too." You both grin and he pulls you into another kiss.

Ouch! Dammit, Nik, be careful."

You smirk. "Oh for fucks sake, Mags. You're acting like I dug my fingers in it and played with your guts." You put the last piece of tape on the bandage. "Arms up. Have to get you presentable for brunch with her majesty."

Magnus runs his fingers through his hair. "Do we really have to tell her we're getting married?"

"I've already told Alexi and my dad. They won't be able to keep it from her for long."  
He pulls you against him but you move up onto all fours, your knees at his waist and your forearms at his shoulders. "Mom wants to have lunch with you and Melody. She's over the moon."

He cups your face. "Ok. You know, it's hard not to want to fuck you when you can't fight back." You rub your cheeks on his hands.

"I thought you liked it when I fight back." He pulls your face down to him.

"You know I do but there is some appeal to you being at my mercy." He releases your face and runs his hands down your back to your ass, pressing you against him.

"As soon as the doctor releases me, you're in trouble."

"Oh I am?" He grabs your throat and pulls you into a kiss that's all teeth and tongues. You let your forehead rest against his. "I think you're in trouble." Your phone rings. "And that'll be mother." With a groan, you push yourself off then take his hands and help him sit up. "Hi, mother. We're on our way. You know Magnus is moving slow right now. Oh please, you can spare another half hour out of your precious campaign for us."

Magnus holds your hand tightly. His thumb caresses the back of your hand. "You can do this, baby."

Your mother sips her wine. "Do what, Nikola?"

You take a deep breath. "Mother, Magnus and I are getting married."

"Oh sweetheart, that's excellent! A wedding will definitely detract from the ugliness of last winter."

"Mother, this isn't a PR stunt. Magnus and I love each other. We've been through too much in the last year and a half."

Your mother takes your hand and squeezes it. "I know that, flicka. But I'm just thinking of the possibilities of using the celebration of love to wash away that nasty business. We'll begin planning immediately. I'll have Claire start making calls."

"Mom."

"Nonsense, I've been waiting for this day since you were born." She signals the waitress.

"Champagne. My daughter is getting married."

"Congratulations. I'll bring that right out to you, ma'am."

You and Magnus share a look.

“Mom!” You interrupt finally staring at her. She looks at you and you take a breath. “No media.” You insist. “Magnus and I want our families to attend the wedding and close friends. Of course we want you involved but I’m not going to let you make this into some kind of circus.”

“Sweetheart.” She says reaching over and taking your hand again. “It’s tradition that the bride’s family pays for the wedding. I intend to see that you’re wedding day is wonderful and memorable. Now. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll take care of everything. First and foremost we need to find a good wedding planner. I know a few that come highly recommended.”

You just give her a dark look. You hated when she did this. You could talk directly to her, as plain as could be, and she would still continue on her own merry way. Pretending like she heard you and takes your opinion into account, when really she’s just ignoring you and saying whatever it takes to get you to shut up.

“Next, we’ll need to hire the caterers so we can get to work on the dinner menu right away.” You sigh and cover your face with your hand. Magnus reaches over under the table taking your hand and holding it tight. You warned him about this, but it was hard to believe until he was sitting right here watching it with his own eyes.

“Mrs. Rayne,” Magnus began.

“Oh no no dear boy. Call me Aneta. Or better yet, call me mom like Nikola does. You are soon to be my son-in-law are you not?” She says with a smile.

Magnus half smiles trying to be polite, “Okay . . . Aneta,” He began again, “Niki and I have talked this over at great length. We want a small wedding. Family and a few close friends and that’s all.” He said trying to explain it as clearly as possible. If she didn’t hear it when you said it, he hoped that she would listen when he said it.

“Of course.” She smiles. “Have you a guest list then?” she questions.

“Yes.” Magnus says as you dig in your jacket pocket and take out a folded piece of paper handing it to her. She opened it and arched a brow before laughing.

“Darling, there’s less than 40 people on this list.” She chuckles as she looks at you clicking her tongue. “Nikola, you have many more relatives then this. All you have listed is your father, your brother, and myself.”

“Because that’s all I want.” Niki answered. “We want a SMALL wedding mom.” You repeat yet again.

“Of course darling, whatever you say.” She says patting your hand before taking out her tablet starting to type in notes. You narrow your eyes at her slightly taking a breath to calm your temper. “I’m assuming that all these other names are family of yours Magnus?” she questions.

“Yes. They are. But we’ve included a few friends from our precinct.” He answered.

“Do you have a date and venue in mind? Or do we have to sort that first?” She questions.

“We were thinking November.” Magnus answered. “Niki adores fall colors”

“Hmm. That would mean gold, red, brown, orange colors?” Magnus gives a nod noting that you had become incredibly quiet and just stared at your mother. He could feel your hand clinching to his indicating that you were beginning to lose your temper. “What about your maid of honor? Your best man?” She questions the two of you.

“We were thinking, Becky Wilson for the matron of honor. I haven’t quite decided on a best man yet.” He admits sheepishly.

“We’ll that’s something that should be sorted right away, don’t you think?” She questions.

“I suppose so.” Magnus said his eyes returning to yours. It seemed as though your mother was off the chain and running wild with plans.

“You need to include Magnus’ parents in the planning.” You say seriously. “Don’t shut them out, they want to help too.”

Aneta nods continuing to input information into her phone. You sigh looking at Magnus. He rubs your arm with his hand trying to calm you a bit. “and when do we get to meet the parents of the groom? We should have a dinner party at my residence so the two families can get to know each other a bit before the wedding?”

“Yes. My parents would like to meet you.” Magnus’ fingers entangle with yours hold your hand tightly beneath the table. “Very much so.”

“Good! Then I propose next Friday. Will your family be able to attend then?” Magnus gives a nod. “Excellent. There is so much to do and so little time.” She says with a bright smile.

You sigh knowing she was going to turn this entire thing into a circus even though you had asked her repeatedly not to do that. Magnus can feel the tension in your entire body as you tried to remain calm. “And I’ll need Becky’s number right away. Text it to me so I can contact your matron of honor with details.”

You go into your room at your apartment and flop face down across the bed as you groan.

Magnus closes his book and smiles looking at you. “How was the dress fitting?” He asks, “Is it the one you wanted?” Your face still pressed into the mattress you mumble an answer but he couldn’t hear you. “What?”

You take a breath and roll over onto your back. “Princess Di’s and Kate Middleton’s dresses weren’t this fucking complicated.”

“Complicated?” He questions. “Does that mean I’m going to have to cut you out of it on our wedding night?” He says mischievously.

You scrunch your nose at him playfully your hand resting across your middle before sighing in frustration again. “This was a bad idea.”

He reaches over and strokes your head gently before leaning down and kissing your forehead looking into your eyes. His hand moves from your face down over your breast, squeezing gently before moving down further, his fingers sliding into your jeans. You reach down slapping his hand pulling it away from you.

“Ah ah ah.” You say wrapping your hand over his resting it on your middle. “Magnus, you’re still healing.”

“Baby, it’s been ages.” He says with a whine his hand moving back up to your breast. “I’m not even using my pain meds every day now.”

“That wasn’t a scratch you had, they said that it just barely missed killing you.” You reply.

He sticks his lip out at you. “You haven’t even let me touch you.”

“Because you can’t just touch, Magnus. We already tried that and you went to bed so blue balled you almost slipped into a coma. Why do you want to torture yourself like that?” He groans and rolls over on his back starring at the ceiling. You sit up seeing the desolate look on his face and felt so beyond cruel. You lean over him looking down into his eyes. “Do you think, if I did this for you, you could possibly hold still or are you not going to be able to resist getting in on the action?”

“Really?” He questions. “What did you have in mind.”

You smile looking down at him before rolling over and getting your hand cuffs off the nightstand. You crawl up next to the pillows motioning for him to come lay next to you. Instantly he moves closer and you lay him on his back straddling his hips before putting his arms up over his head and his hands through the bars on the headboard, handcuffing them in place. He was definitely intrigued as he watches to see what you were up to.

You start to unbutton his shirt baring his chest, “I mean it. Hold still or you’re going to bed frustrated.” You caution him. As you finish unbuttoning his shirt you kiss him deeply as your hands move over his bare chest. He groans anxiously into your mouth before the kiss breaks and you sit up on this thighs unbuttoning his jeans slipping your hands down into his boxers and caressing his already painfully hard member.

Catching the hem you pull them off down his legs and toss them to the floor before trailing kisses back up his legs, smoothing your hands over his thighs as you make your way up further wrapping both hands around him and caressing him firmly. He raises his head and looks down at you, “Niki . . .”

“Shhhh,” You move up looking down into his eyes, “I won’t bite.” Leaning down you kiss him deeply before whispering, “Trust me.”

Magnus had always been against your mouth around the most sensitive area of his body, knowing how swept up in the heat of passion you both got and were sometimes quite rough with each other. He didn’t mind the two of you not engaging in that particular activity being highly against becoming a eunuch. You kiss his lips once more before trailing kisses down over his chest, to his abdomen. Your fingers gently brush over his sides, feeling the scar that was forming where he’d been injured. The stitches were removed a while ago but it had still been tender to the touch.

You take off your shirt but leave your bra on. He watches you, licking his lips. You slip off the bed and slowly unbutton and unzip your jeans. You kick off your shoes and wiggle out of the jeans. His cock twitches at the sight of your dangling breasts. You settle between his legs and lean down. Magnus is watching you intently. His hands twist in the cuffs.

"Niki?"

"I'm planning my attack. If you hadn't noticed your dick is of considerable size." He chuckles. You press your face into the soft skin of his balls, rubbing your cheek against them. He takes a deep breath and shifts. You glance at it him.

"Stay still."

"I am." You draw your tongue up the vein on the underside of his cock. His mouth opens. Your lips close over the head and suck. His groan is deliciously deep. "Ohhhhh fuck. . ." Wrapping your hand around the base of his cock, you take him in little by little, hollowing your cheeks with each draw. He spreads his legs wider and braces his feet on the bed.

You stroke him with your mouth and hand. Magnus shakes with effort to stay still but he can't. He clenches his fists and thrusts his hips up to you. "God, Nik, don't stop. I'm right there." His sexual frustration must have been more than you'd thought for him to be this close this soon. You weren't happy with him moving but at least he was enjoying it. His cock tightened and quivered. "Oh Christ, I'm gonna cum!"

You pull him out from between your lips with a soft pop and stroke him, licking the head of his cock until he groans and lets go in a hot shot across the back of your hand. He collapses to the bed, his chest heaving. The site would be aching soon but he wouldn't let on.

"You didn't stay still."

"But you didn't stop."

You grin. "I like to see your face when your eyes are closed and your mouth is open and I know that's because of me. Because of my mouth this time." You unlock his handcuffs then lay flat on your stomach.

"So I've been thinking." He rubs his wrists.

"About?"

"This circus."

"Cir-Oh you mean the wedding. Do tell." You roll onto your side and look up at him.

"Why don't we elope? Curt and Becky would stand up for us. We take some of that money left in your account from the deposit your mom made after the incident and take a week honeymoon in Majorca."

You open your mouth to protest but there's none valid. They'd all involve your families and Magnus's family was pretty easy going. "That's not a bad idea."

"We just have to wait until the doctor clears me. Because I'm making love to my wife on my honeymoon."

"You mean I have to pretend I'm going through with this for another two weeks until your appointment?"

"Yes. It's not going to kill you." He leans down and kisses you.

Sitting at your desk writing out a report Becky sticks her head around the corner, “Got a minute?” She asks.

“Becky, what are you doing here? You’re still in rehab.” You say surprised that she was out of the hospital. “Well yeah, I still go in for my therapy but damned if I’m gonna spend another day in that damn hospital. It doesn’t take long to start hating everyone there since they had this habit of waking me up just as I go to sleep.”

You smile a little, “You do look great Becky. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Becky walks closer and pulls the extra chair around to sit beside her, “Niki, I’ve told you a hundred times that this wasn’t your fault. You have to let go of this. It’s in the past. We’re safe and sound. And those assholes who did this to ass have been taken down so that they won’t hurt anyone else.”

“You wouldn’t have gone through everything you’d gone through if it wasn’t for me.” She looks at you for a minute before punching your arm. “Ouch!”

“That’s for being stupid.” She says seriously. “Come on, we’re getting ready for your wedding to Magnus. Your mother seems to want to hold to tradition and brings me in on everything. It’s . . . kind of weird really. Did you see the dresses she picked out for us?”

You groan letting your head drop back, “Yes. I saw them.”

Becky looks at you curiously for a moment, “Aren’t you excited? Just a little bit? I mean, you get to marry the man you love. Since the doctor gave him the A.Ok I imagine you’ve been going at it like bunnies.”

You give her a sly look, “Actually we haven’t. I’m waiting until our wedding night. Give him as much time to heal as possible. I’d hate for the honeymoon to be cut short because we jumped the gun and hadn’t fully healed.”

“Hmm. That explains the foul mood he’s in every time he comes into the precinct. But really, Niki, you must be excited to be his wife.

“I am excited about that aspect.” You look at the ring on your finger, “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Martinsson.” You give a sigh.

“But?” She questions.

“But this is getting ridiculous. She sent out 600 invitations. 600! After we both told her we wanted a very small wedding. Friends and family only. We were talking about less then 40 people and somehow my mother rounded that number up to 600!” You toss your pen down and cross your arms sitting back in your chair. “It’s my wedding, but my opinion or wishes seem superfluous. I realize she was planning this since the day I was born, but damnit! It’s still our wedding!”

Becky can see how upset you were and could understand very well. “Honey.” She begins, “If this is too much for you . . . there’s something you can do about it.”

You look at her having a moment of déjà vu. “Magnus has already suggested it. I know that both our families will be disappointed, but . . . I’m feeling like I have no choice. You’re my matron of honor. Skipping out would be cheating you big time.”

She smiles a bit, “As you’ve already said, it’s YOUR wedding. You should have a say in how and where you and Magnus exchange vows. If this is the only way to do it, then . . . I say you take it.”

“Yeah. And my mother isn’t going to let us get away with just fleeing to marry and have a honeymoon. As soon as we get back she’ll throw a huge reception complete with a full menu and open bar.” You say softly.

“Well that won’t be so bad. You’re avoiding the huge mind and soul draining production your mother is trying her damnist to create. After you and Magnus are married and have returned, then having a reception wouldn’t be so horrible, would it?” She questions.

“I suppose not. And I wouldn’t have to wear that freaking dress. She had me in a steal bone corset. I think I would actually die if I had to wear it a whole day.” You say lost in your thoughts a moment weighing the pros and cons. “Would you come with us?” You ask turning your eyes towards hers again.

“Really? You want me to come?” She asks.

“You are my Matron of Honor after all, and witnesses will definitely be needed. You could come to the ceremony and see us off on our flight.” You say hopefully wanting to include her somehow in your wedding.

She grins, “I’ll bet you haven’t discussed this part with Magnus yet? I have a feeling he might have some objections to it.”

“Oh tough. I want my best friend standing up there with me. Would you?” You ask again.

She thinks a moment before she smiled and gave a nod, “Of course I will.”

This brings a small smile to your face. Elopement was sounding better and better by the moment.

The doctor looks over the chart and nods. "Well, Detective Martinsson, your tests look good and your latest MRI came back positive. So I'll clear you for light duty. That means you're riding a desk for six weeks." He closes the chart. "I mean it. You're healing fantastically. I'd hate to see you tear yourself open but pushing too hard."

Magnus smiles and nods but clenches his fist on triumph. "What about exercise, doc?"

She glances at your lovely ring on your finger. "You're good for cardio. Treadmill, elliptical, stationary bike. Light weights. And since congratulations are in order, sexual activity is fine. But I'll give you this warning, if it hurts, stop. Don't push yourself. You were touch and go for weeks. Then your infection. Just take it easy."

"Of course. Thanks, doc."

The doctor reopens the chart and scribbles something down. "I'll refill the pain meds and see you back in 3 weeks."

Magnus pulls your hair hard at the base of your neck. His breath is hot on your ear. You dig your nails into his shoulders, digging your heels into his thighs. His frantic thrusts jerk you both. He braces his free hand on the arm of the couch and leans up to look down at you.

"Christ, Nik. You feel so good." He grits his teeth. Releasing your hair, he wraps his hand around your throat, rubbing his thumb across your lips. You open them and catch his thumb between your teeth. He shudders and bows his shoulders, closing his eyes and thrusting harder. His hips snap against your thighs.

"Shut up and fuck me, Mags."

"I'm close so touch yourself."

You lick your fingers then slip your hand between the two of you. His body shakes with restraint while you rub your clit in firm circles. He buries his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into your flesh and groaning. The bite did it. You cry out, clamping your thighs around his waist. He grunts and let's go, shaking head to toe as he cums.

You lay entwined, catching your breath. "So I called the chief and put in for two weeks unpaid leave. Flights are booked for tomorrow. Becky and Curt are going to meet us at the courthouse in the morning."

"You've taken care of everything." He sits up and flops back. He leans up off the couch and pulls up his pants, tucking himself away.

"You can handle the packing. I hate it. I'll fix steak." You pull your panties back on but walk into the kitchen in just them and Magnus's t-shirt. He rubs his hand down the center of his bare chest, stopping on his scar. It had been a long four months. But he didn't regret it. He'd saved your life. And it had finally knocked some sense into you.

Becky hugs you tightly and kisses your cheek. "Congratulations, sweetheart. I was wrong about Magnus. And I'm so very glad I was." Curt and Magnus share a man hug then Curt hugs you.

"Congratulations, Nikola. I told Magnus that when you get back, you'll have up come over for dinner."

"I'd like that."

The ride to the airport is anxious. The phone call with Alexi went surprisingly well. He congratulated you and made plans to visit. The phone call with your dad was bittersweet. He understood why but he made it known how disappointed he was that he didn't get to walk you down the aisle. You promised to visit when you returned from your honeymoon. Magnus holds your hand while you walk through the airport.

"Nikola, Bridget said you didn't show up for the fitting today."

"Because I don't need the dress, mother."

"What? You didn't call off the wedding did you?"

"No, mother. We didn't call it off."

"Then I'm not sure I follow."

"Magnus and I just got married at the courthouse."

"You did what?"

"You wouldn't listen. You went all mother of the bridezilla on me. We're heading to Majorca for our honeymoon. I'll call you when we get back to plan the reception. Because that's ALL your getting. And you only have yourself to blame. Now, congratulate your daughter and make the needed calls to undo the circus."

She clears her throat. "Congratulations, darling. I-"

"I love you, mother. I'll talk to you in 2 weeks."

"I love you, Nikola." You end the call in time to start the three ring circus flying had become. Magnus tucks a hair behind your ear.

"You ok?"

"Yea." You turn to him and wrap your arms around his shoulders, standing on your tip toes. He smiles that breath-taking, charming smile. You return it happily. Yours wasn't a conventional love but it was yours. "Yea, I am."

 

~The End~


End file.
